EN PAUSE, REECRITURE L'autre
by Udian
Summary: /!\ En pause pour réécriture ! Tous les chapitres restent disponibles et seront juste mis à jour avec la version réécrite jusqu'à arriver à un chapitre qui me convient pour reprendre la suite /!\ Et si My Hero Academia avait comporté un personnage de plus dans la classe 1-A ? Atsu, élève recommandée, arrive le beau matin de rentrée et compte bien changer le cours de l'histoire !
1. Rentrée et Atsu

Saluut les gens ! C'est Udian ! Première fanfiction sur le site (et première tout cours d'ailleurs) ! Elle sera longue (comme ma... planète.) et ne fait que suivre l'histoire originale de Kohei Hirikoshi.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Atsu, quand même :p

Le rythme de parution sera de un chapitre par semaine, normalement, je ne fais pas de promesses, j'ai toujours du mal à les tenir ^^'

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les lirais et y répondrais volontiers ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS: Il y a sûrement des fautes, c'est souvent de l'inattention, pardonnez-moi...

* * *

Le bruit des pas résonnaient dans le couloir calme. Il était huit heures passées, et les cours avaient commencés. Elle regarda le dos large du héros numéro un. Celui-ci s'arrêta et leva sa main, en guise de salut, qu'il baissa de découragement en marmonnant un « Il me voit pas ». Elle se pencha et vit un sac de couchage devant la géante porte marquée d'un « 1-A ». Dans le sac de couchage, on pouvait voir une tête dépasser.

« Si tu veux te faire des amis, fait le ailleurs. Ici, c'est... » Un main sorti du sac de couchage, et l'homme prit en bouche la compote qu'il aspira d'un coup sec. « le département des héros, finit-il. »

Il se redressa, par nul ne sait quel miracle, et All Might s'avança à nouveau.

« Ça vous a prit huit secondes pour vous calmer. La vie est courte, les jeunes. Vous manquez tous de bon sens. »

Celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots ouvrit partiellement son sac de couchage et regarda All Might qui affichait un large sourire comme à son habitude.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Je t'amène la nouvelle élève !

-Hm, c'est vrai. Et elle est où ? »

All Might se décala et laissa entrer la fille dans la classe. Des murmures s'élevèrent, vite coupés par le regard assassin de la personne au sac de couchage.

« Présente-toi si tu veux, mais fait vite, on a du boulot. »

Elle se tourna vers sa classe qu'elle balaya du regard et afficha une grimace indiquant qu'elle retenait difficilement un sourire. Pour abréger les choses, elle ne fit que dire rapidement :

« Je m'appelle Atsu. »

Elle se tourna vers l'homme au sac de couchage et l'observa. Eraser Head. Elle le connaissait, même si il évitait les médias à tout prix. C'était bien le seul héros qui ne vouait pas être connu...

« Vous êtes notre prof ?

-Je suis votre professeur principal, Aizawa Shouta. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la classe. Atsu jeta un regard vers la porte mais All Might avait déjà quitté les lieux. Aizawa sortit alors de son sac de couchage et en sorti une tenue.

« Enfilez ça, et ramenez-vous sur le terrain de sport. »

Ils obéirent vite et le suivirent sur le-dit terrain. Il leur annonça alors qu'ils allaient passer un test d'alter. Uraraka, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui transpirait la gentillesse, l'interrogea sur la cérémonie de rentrée et le rendez-vous avec le conseiller d'orientation.

« Si vous voulez être héros, vous n'avez pas le temps pour ce genre de subtilités. »

Il énuméra alors les épreuves qu'ils allaient passer puis demanda à Bakugou, un garçon aux cheveux blonds en pétard et à l'énervement inscrit sur le visage en permanence, à quelle distance il lançait la balle de softball quand il était au collège.

« 67 mètres.

-Cette fois tu utiliseras ton alter. Tant que tu ne sors pas du cercle, tout est ok. Ne te retiens pas. »

Bakugou attrapa la balle qu'il lui lança et s'étira le bras, un envie de tuer sur le visage.

« Vous allez être servi. »

Il lança la balle en usant de l'onde de choc d'une explosion qu'il avait produit dans sa main tout en hurlant un « Crève » assourdissant. Tout le monde resta bouche bée alors que le professeur regardait la distance augmenter sur un petit écran qu'il montra après quelques isntants.

« Avant toute chose, on doit savoir de quoi on est capable. Ceci est la mesure rationnelle qui sera la base de vos « fondements d'héros ».

-702 mètres, sérieux ?! Incroyable !

-Génial ! Ça à l'air marrant !

-« Ça a l'air marrant » ? Vous aviez prévu de passer vos trois années ici à passer du bon temps ? »

Le visage d'Aizawa s'assombrit. Il lança un regard de glace sur la classe et annonça alors :

« Très bien alors. Dans ce cas, nouvelle règle : l'élève qui se classe dernier en total de points sera jugé « sans espoir », et immédiatement expulsé. La liberté que vous avez, les professeurs l'ont aussi. Et cette liberté signifie qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut des étudiants ! »

Il releva les cheveux qui lui cachait le visage et afficha un sourire sadique.

« Bienvenue ici… au département des héros ! »

Plusieurs élèves sourirent, d'autres avaient l'air moins sûrs, et Atsu jeta un regard sur un petit vert aux tâches de rousseurs qui semblait totalement paniqué. Elle sourit et regarda son professeur d'un air de défi.

Aizawa fit un petit discours, expliquant que les élèves de la classe n'allaient pas pouvoir bavarder au McDo à la fin des cours, mais qu'à partir de maintenant, et pour les trois prochaines années, tout ce qu'ils pourraient espérer de leur vie à Yuuei, c'était une épreuve après l'autre. Il finit alors avec le slogan du lycée :

« C'est ça, le « Plus ultra ». J'attends de vous que vous surmontiez ces épreuves et que vous atteignez des sommets. Bon alors, ça c'était la démonstration. C'est le moment de se bouger. »

Ils commençaient avec le 50 mètres sprint. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes battu tout le monde en le faisant en 3,04 secondes. De ses mollets dépassaient comme des pots d'échappement, augmentant considérablement sa vitesse. Il s'appelait Iida.

Une fille aux longs cheveux verts et à la langue dépassant constamment de quinze bons centimètres s'était déplacé en saut de grenouille, faisant un temps de 5,58 secondes. Elle semblait être capable de tout faire comme ces petits animaux auxquels elle ressemblait tant.

Uraraka était capable d'annuler l'attraction gravitationnelle.

Un autre, blond, avait commencé la course de dos, soupirant que le reste de la classe ne mettait aucun style. Il sauta au moment du départ, un rayon sortant de son ventre le fit reculer et atteindre la ligne d'arrivée en 5,51 secondes, non sans avoir atterrit sur le dos et recommencer plusieurs fois. Il avait alors expliqué qu'il tirait des lasers de son nombril, mais que si il tirait plus d'une seconde en continue, il allait détruire son ventre.

Bakugou avait utilisé des explosions dans ses mains pour se pousser et atteindre la ligne en 4,13 secondes.

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs, Midorya Izuku, avait fait un temps de 7,02 secondes, mais ayant courut avec Bakugou, il avait été caché par les explosions et Atsu n'avait pas su ce qu'il avait fait, mais vu du regard de Aizawa, elle sut qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire.

Ce fut alors son tour de courir. Elle se mit à la ligne de départ et tendit la main vers la ligne d'arriver. Un cercle translucide apparut juste devant la ligne, puis un autre devant elle. Le départ fut donner et elle avança d'un pas.

« 0,36 secondes. »

Les cercles disparurent et elle regarda son professeur. Il haussait un sourcil, mais affichait un léger sourire sadique.

Le second test fut un test de force de la poigne. Ils ne devaient que serrer un appareil qui mesurait la force de serrage. Un garçon aux bras étranges semblables à des ailes, avait fait 540Kg, et récolté des exclamations de tout le monde.

L'épreuve suivant fute un saut en longueur sans élan. Quand elle se plaça, Aizawa lui demanda :

« Ta limite ?

-Aucune idée, c'est suivant la force que je mets dans mon lancé.

-Alors va au plus loin. »

Il lui donna la balle de softball et sorti son écran. Elle fit un cercle devant elle puis ouvrit la main derrière elle et lança un cercle avec toute la force qu'elle pu. Elle passa alors le cercle en face d'elle en sautant, attendit un peu, puis fit marche arrière.

« Alors ? »

Il lui montra l'écran et elle afficha un large sourire.

« Pas ouf, pouffa-t-elle.

-T'as fait combien, lui demanda Uraraka avec son sourire éternel

-Un kilomètre et trois mètres.

-Heiiiiin ?! Comment tu as fait ?!

-J'ai créé un portail aussi loin que j'ai pu. Puis j'ai sauté dans celui devant moi.

-Woaw... »

La cinquième épreuve fut le lancer. Uraraka eu un score infini. Elle avait annulé l'attraction sur la balle, qui avait volé, encore et encore, et devaient se trouver dans l'espace, quelque part. Quand ce fut le tour de Midoriya, il affichait un air paniqué, dépité. Aux épreuves précédentes, il n'avait rien faire de surhumain. Il s'avança lentement vers le cercle, balle en main, tremblant.

« Il s'en sort pas très bien, n'est-ce pas, demanda Iida.

-Bien sûr que non, hurla presque Bakugou. Ce n'est qu'un parasite sans alter !

-Sans alter ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à l'examen d'entrée ?

-Hein ? »

Le vert se prépara à lancer, il semblait avoir reprit confiance en lui. Atsu lança un regard à son professeur et se retint de rire. La balle vola et atterrit un peu plus loin. Midoriya avait tout donné dans se lancé, et affichait un air d'incompréhension.

« 46 mètres. »

Atsu ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Midoriya se mit à marmonner d'incompréhension.

« Hein ? Je suis sûr d'avoir essayé de m'en servir à l'instant.

-J'ai effacé ton alter, fit Aizawa. Ça dépasse l'entendement. »

Les cheveux du professeur se mirent à voler, et les bandes qui entouraient mollement son cou également, dévoilant des lunettes qui semblaient être des prisons pour les yeux du porteur.

« Quelqu'un comme toi a réussi à entrer dans cette académie ?

-Vous l'avez effacé ? Et ces lunettes… Oh mon dieu ! Le héros effaceur ! Eraser Head !

-Qui ? Jamais entendu parler de lui, marmonna un élève.

-C'est un héros qui reste discret, mais j'en ai entendu parlé !

-Il évite les médias, expliqua Atsu, essuyant ses larmes de rire. Justement pour ne pas être connu.

-De ce que j'ai pu voir, reprit Aizawa. Tu ne peux pas contenir la pleine puissance de ton alter. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas du tout t'en servir efficacement. Croyais-tu que quelqu'un allait venir te sauver après que tu te sois mutilé une nouvelle fois ?

-Euh non...Je ne… C'est juste... »

Une des bandes passa derrière lui et le tira vers Aizawa.

« Peu importe les espoirs que tu nourris pour qu'on vienne à ton aide, comme tu peux le voir, personne n'est prêt à venir à ton secours. Il y a un certain héros insupportable, qui s'est fait un nom en secourant à lui tout seul plus qu'un millier d'innocents d'un désastre. Tu as son courage brut… Mais tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de courir comme un idiot qui a besoin de se sauver. Admet-le, ton « pouvoir » ne t'aidera pas à devenir un héros, Midoriya Izuku. »

Les cheveux d'Aizawa retombèrent avec ses bandes.

« Je t'ai rendu ton alter...Essaye de lancer la balle une deuxième fois. Finissons-en avec ça. »

Sur ces mots, il se mit quelques gouttes dans les yeux puis regarda Midoriya se diriger vers le cercle.

« Il va se faire expulser, c'est sûr, fit Bakugou.

-Tu es toujours si sûr de toi, soupira Atsu.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Je suis... »

Elle prit un sourire inquiétant et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Ton pire cauchemars.

-…

-Ouais je sais, je fais pitié. »

Elle reprit son expression habituelle et se concentra sur le vert qui marmonnait, la peur sur son visage.

« Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance, chuchota Bakugou. »

Midoriya lança la balle et ce lancé fut comme au ralenti. Il ne quitta la balle totalement que quand elle ne touchait plus que son index, la propulsant au loin, alors qu'il hurla un « Smash » venant du cœur. Atsu regarda Bakugou avec un sourire alors qu'il semblait surprit.

« Je te l'ai dit. »

Le doigt de Midoriya était tordu et violet, et tout son bras tremblait de douleur. Il serra le poing et regarda son professeur.

« Je...Je peux toujours bouger !

-Oh oh ! »

Aizawa affichait une véritable joie mêlée au sadisme et à l'étonnement. Il regarda à nouveau son écran qu'il montra aux élèves.

« 705,3 mètres ! Tu as finalement obtenu un résultat digne d'un héros, le félicita Uraraka.

-Ton doigt a enflé, remarqua Iida. Ça me rappelle l'indicent de l'examen d'entrée...Quel étrange alter.

-Ça manque de style, ajouta le blond au laser. »

L'expression de Bakugou avait empiré, il affichait maintenant la colère avec son étonnement. La rage même.

« C'est quoi ça, Deku ?! Explique-toi maintenant, raclure, hurla Bakugou en courant vers lui, des explosions l'entourant. »

Des bandes le stoppèrent à quelques pas de « Deku », Aizawa derrière lui, les cheveux volants à nouveau.

« C'est mon « arme spéciale de capture », un tissage fait d'un alliage de fils d'acier et de nanofibres de carbones, tu ne peux pas le détruire, n'essaye même pas, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Raaah… Ne me poussez pas à me servir autant de mon alter...J'ai les yeux secs bordel !

-Les yeux secs, demanda un petit aux boules violettes lui servant de cheveux.

-Il doit regarder la personne pour effacer son alter, donc dès qu'il cligne des yeux, ou un truc quelconque passe devant, son pouvoir est annulé.

-C'est fou…

-Nous perdons du temps, reprit Aizawa en rangeant ses bandes, libérant Bakugou qui semblait s'être calmé. Préparez-vous pour la prochaine épreuve.

-Tout va bien avec toi doigt, demanda Uraraka.

-Ah...Ouais, la rassura Midoriya. »

Bakugou pesta et s'arrêta de bouger, fixant un point vide devant lui pendant quelques secondes avant de fusiller à nouveau Deku du regard, les dents serrés, mais ne il tenta rien de plus.

Les huit épreuves furent enfin finies, et les résultats n'allaient pas tarder à être affichés. Midoriya serrait son poing dans l'autre, fermant les yeux, il semblait prier pour ne pas être dernier.

« Il est temps de présenter les résultats. Le total est simplement la somme de chacun de vos scores. Si je donne tous vos scores, ça va prendre un million d'années, donc je vais les révéler tous en même temps. Ah oui, toute cette histoire d'expulsion, c'était un mensonge. »

Midoriya écarquilla les yeux avec les autres et regarda le professeur.

« C'était tout à fait logique comme ruse pour obtenir le meilleur de vos performances, dit Yaoyorozu, une grande fille aux cheveux noires attachés en queue de cheval.

-Quooooooooooiiiiiii ?!

-Non mais les mecs, utilisez votre cerveau ! Évidemment que ce n'était qu'une ruse, soupira la fille.

-Et...Bon. Ouais. Avec ça, c'est fini. Vos feuilles de parcours ont été déposées dans la classe, allez y jeter un œil. Et Midoriya. Vas voir Recovery Girl, et vas te faire rafistoler. Puisque tes yeux vont sans doute sortir de leur orbite, pour l'absurde épreuve de demain. »

Aizawa parti sur ses mots, incompréhensibles, alors que le tableau était maintenant affiché devant eux. Midoriya était dernier, Bakugou troisième, et Atsu cinquiè grogna et fusilla du regard Fumikage, un garçon à la tête de corbeau, qui était quatrième.

« Quoi ?

-Je serais ton rival !

-Hein ?

-C'est pas négociable ! Dès le moment où j'aurais une note supérieur à la tienne, je te laisse tranquille ! »

Elle parti sur ses mots d'un pas rageur.

« Cinquième… Merde ! »

La journée fut finie rapidement. Atsu prit le métro, marcha dans les rues bondées, puis entra dans un bar-restaurant.

« Oh Atsu ! Comment ça s'est passé, la questionna un homme aux cheveux bleus qui servait des clients.

-On a fait une série de huit tests, puis y a eu un classement de la somme des scores de chaque test, expliqua-t-elle en s'installant sur une grande chaise au bar.

-Tu as fini combien, demanda-t-il en revenant derrière le bar.

-Cinquième...Je prends vite un café et je pars m'entraîner.

-Tu es capable de mieux, dit-il en préparant son café. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ! J'en suis sûr !

-Oui. Certain. »

Il posa la tasse devant elle et la regarda avec un sourire. Elle frissonna et baissa la tête en prenant la tasse.

« Cinquième. Ça fait combien ?

-...Soixante.

-Soixante, répéta-t-il, rêveur. »

Il reparti et Atsu but vite son café pour repartir d'un pas rageur.

« Soixante... »


	2. Battle !

Le lendemain, ils avaient commençé par le cours d'anglais. Mais tout le monde s'était ennuyé. Ça semblait trop...normal, pour un lycée de héros.

Jusqu'à midi, ils avaient les cours normaux dans toutes les matières obligatoires, déprimants pour la plupart des élèves. A midi, ils se rassemblaient dans la grande cafétéria. Et après venait alors les cours d'études fondamentale des héros. Ces cours étaient donnés par All Might qui arriva avec force dans la classe :

« La cavalerie est arrivée ! En passant par la porte comme une personne normale ! »

Il se mit devant le bureau et reprit :

« L'étude fondamentale des héros ! Par ce cours nous allons bâtir vos bases de héros à travers différents exercices ! Vous allez avoir des tonnes de points pour ça ! Aller on commence tout de suite avec ça !

-L'épreuve de, trépigna Bakugou en attendant de voir la pancarte.

-La battle, se décomposa Midoriya.

-Et pour vous accompagner dans votre première battle… Nous avons préparé les tenues que vous nous aviez demandées pour correspondre à vos alters !

-Notre tenue de combat !

-Génial !

-Changez-vous et nous serons prêts à y aller ! On se rejoint sur le terrain bêta ! Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le costume que vous apportez sur le champ de bataille est d'une importance vitale ! Et n'oubliez pas ! A partir de maintenant, vous êtes tous officiellement, des héros ! »

Tout le monde attrapa sa mallette et alla se changer avant d'aller rejoindre All Might dehors.

Atsu courut pour arriver à temps, pensant être la dernière, quand elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard et vit Midoriya arriver dans une combinaison verte dont la capuche moulait son visage, ne laissant que sa bouche et son nez en dehors du tissus, mais emprisonnés dans un masque qui semblait être recouvert de dents.

Le jeune garçon observa sa tenue. Un jean, des chaussures noires et rouges, un sweat noir à la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, cachant à demi ses yeux qui étaient mélange de rouge et de bleu clair et ses cheveux jaunes, ouvert sur un t-shirt blanc aux inscription noires, une écharpe rouge d'où sortait des plaques militaires vierges qu'elle portait constamment.

Midoriya s'approcha et ils reprirent leur marche ensemble.

« Atsu, tu n'as pas de costume ?

-C'est mon costume.

-Hein ? »

Ils sortirent à la lumière du jour et Uraraka les accueillit en tenue blanche et rose moulant ses formes, se dont elle se plaint légèrement, expliquant qu'elle aurait voulu quelque chose d'un peu plus ample, mais ne savaient pas assez bien dessiner pour avoir pu expliquer ça comme il faut. Mineta, le petit à la tête de grappe, avait chuchoté un « Les héroïnes sont les meilleures » à Midoriya qui rougit, alors que Uraraka demanda à Atsu où était son costume.

« C'est mon costume.

-Ah bon ? Mais c'est…

-Banal ?

-Ou...Ouais.

-Justement. Comme ça tu peux te balader en ville pour faire une ronde et les vilains ne savent même pas qu'il y a un héros, et BAM ! Tu le prends la main de le sac ! »

Des étoiles illuminèrent les yeux de Uraraka qui ouvrit la bouche quand elle fut interrompu par All Might.

« Allez les embryons, voyons voir de quel bois vous êtes faits ! Il est l'heure de l'épreuve de la battle ! Je savoure chacun de vos styles ! Very cool !

-Professeur, en ce qui concerne le terrain où nous allons nous exercer, commença quelqu'un recouvert d'une armure intégrale dont la voix laisser supposer qu'il s'agissait d'Iida. Est-ce la ville factice pour l'examen d'entrée ?

-Vous allez voir...En fait, vous n'avez que deux pas à faire pour y être ! Cet exercice sera une battle en intérieur ! L'élimination des méchants est d'habitude remarquée à l'air libre, mais statistiquement parlant, la plus grande partie du job est en intérieur. La plupart de leurs actes sont commis à couvert. Incarcération... Assignation à domicile... Le marché noir... Dans cette société saturée de héros, il est normal de se cacher, et c'est pourquoi n'importe quel méchant ayant de l'intelligence le fait ! Pour ce test, vous allez vous séparé en groupes de vilains et de héros. Pour un combat en deux contre deux !

-Hein ?!

-Mais, et l'entraînement de base, demanda la fille-grenouille.

-C'est ça l'entraînement de base ! Seulement pour cette fois, il n'y aura pas de robots qui seraient juste bons à être détruits !

-Alors comment on détermine qui gagne et qui perd ?

-Est-ce que c'est bon si on les explose simplement, grogna Bakugou.

-Va-t-il y avoir une menace d'expulsion comme pour l'exercice du professeur Aizawa, trembla Uraraka.

-Si nous sommes séparés en groupes, quelle serait la meilleure marnière de procéder, questionna Iida.

-Cette cape n'est-elle pas grave classe sur moi, demanda le gars au laser.

-Gnnnnn… Je ne peux pas vous entendre si vous parlez tous ne même temps, s'exclama All Might avant de commencer les explications, plus calme. Pour cet entraînement nous aurons des « méchants » qui garderont une arme nucléaire qu'ils prévoient de déployer, lu-t-il sur une petite feuille. Les héros devront les arrêter eux et leur infâme plan avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Si les héros captures les méchants ou atteignent le noyau nucléaire avant que le temps soit écoulé, ils gagnent. Si les méchants réussissent à garde le noyau durant tout le temps ou capturent les héros, ils gagnent. Vos coéquipiers et adversaires seront décidés par un tirage au sort !

-On va vraiment procéder comme ça ?! »

Chacun tira une lettre de A à H, et les groupes furent monté comme ça. Alors qu'All Might allait désigner, toujours par tirage au sort, les vilains et les héros, Atsu leva la main. Elle était restée en retrait à regarder le bâtiment et avait oublié de prendre une boule.

« Je vais où ?

-Ah… Prends une boule, tu seras dans un groupe, ça fera du trois contre deux, ce n'est rien. »

Elle prit une boule et tenta de se rappeler qui avait cette lettre. Elle abandonna vite et montra la boule aux autres.

« C'est qui les D ?

-Ah ?! Je me tape l'intello et portail-girl, s'exclama Bakugou avec rage.

-Donc je suis avec l'explosif et Iida... Et merci Bakugou, Portail-Girl, c'est stylé, ça pourrait être mon nom de héros ! Abruti... »

Sur ces mots, All Might tira une boule pour les héros, et une pour les vilains.

« Ça sera contre les A en héros, et les D en vilains ! Ça sera doooonc, Midoriya et Uraraka cooontre Iida, Bakugou et Atsu ! »

All Might expliqua les quelques règles, notamment que si les choses devenaient hors de contrôle, tout serait arrêter, ou encore qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de finir blesser, comme Recovery Girl était là.

L'épreuve débuta alors. L'équipe des vilains entra en premier. Ils avaient cinq minutes pour mettre leur bombe où ils voulaient, et se préparer à l'attaque des héros. Iida observait la bombe quand Bakugou lui demanda :

« Donc après tout Deku a obtenu une alter par lui-même, c'est ça ?

-Hm ? Tu l'as vu par toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Cette force herculéenne ? Ça a plutôt l'air risqué, mais…

-Sale enfoiré de nerd ! »

Bakugou semblait plus énervé que d'habitude, et son sourire était des plus inquiétant.

« Les cinq minutes vont bientôt être finies, annonça Atsu.

-Iida et Atsu, restez ici. Je vais les chercher moi-même…

-Mais... »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage du blond alors qu'il partait dans le dédale de couloirs de l'immeuble. Atsu regarda Iida et lui dit :

« Tu pourras gérer au cas ou ? Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible si tu me dis qu'ils sont là.

-...D'accord. »

Elle parti à la suite de Bakugou, faisant doucement tout de même pour qu'il ne la repère pas. Elle le vit s'arrêter et s'arrêta également, prête à utiliser ses portails pour se cacher. Si il voyait qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle pouvait dire adieu à la vie.

Il sauta d'un coup en avant et lança une attaque. Atsu se mit à courir et entendit Uraraka hurler.

« Rhooo Deku, ne m'esquive pas !

-J'avais raison… avec moi comme adversaire, la priorité numéro une de Kacchan serait à coup sûr, de venir me cogner !

-Je vais t'exploser, mais juste assez pour que l'épreuve ne soit pas interrompue ! »

Il l'attaqua mais Deku attrapa son bras et le fit passer par dessus lui, plaquant violemment son dos au sol.

« Kacchan… Tu commences toujours par un large coup du droit ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois je t'ai vu le faire… ! J'ai analysé et pris des notes sur tous les héros que je trouvais incroyables… et ça t'inclus ! Les mêmes notes que t'as explosées et balancées… ! Je ne suis plus le Deku qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un parasite inutile...Désormais je suis… Le Deku qui veut dire « n'abandonne jamais » !

-Avant tu pissais dans ton froc devant moi… Je vois, c'est comme ça maintenant. Maintenant ça me fait vraiment chier ! »

La voix de Iida résonna dans l'oreillette de Atsu.

« _He Bakugou ! Dis-moi ce qui arrive ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_

-Boucle-la et continue de monter la garde avec Atsu… ! Je suis vraiment putain d'énervé maintenant !

- _Quand t'ai-je demande comment tu te sentais ?! Hé ?! Il m'a raccroché au nez… ! Pourquoi ça, ce sale petit… !_

-Il a cassé l'oreillette, dit doucement Atsu en mettant sa capuche en arrière.

- _Atsu !_

-Il va s'occuper de Deku, Uraraka finira par en profiter pour te chercher. Tu pourras la gérer seul ? Je dois éviter que Kacchan tue Deku.

-Ça _ira, je te préviens si je n'y arrive pas._

-Bien. Putain Kacchan ! Calme-toi tu veux ! »

Le-dit Kacchan, qui ne l'avait pas entendu, trop occupé par Deku, avait lancé une nouvelle attaque vers celui-ci qui avait tenté de dire à Uraraka de partir sans lui, mais n'avait pas su finir sa phrase, terrassé par un coup de pied de Bakugou. Uraraka c'était néanmoins enfuie, alors que le blond hurlait :

« Tu n'as pas le temps de regarder ailleurs ! »

Il esquiva un coup de poing et en profita pour courir par là d'où venait son attaquant. Il s'arrêta en un cri de peur en voyant Atsu, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je dois éviter que Kacchan te tue, mais je ne vais pas te laisser filer pour autant, d'accord ?

-Reviens-là ! Deku ! »

Atsu attrapa Deku par le bras et le tira à sa suite. Dans les couloirs vides de l'immeuble, on pouvait entendre les paroles rageuses de Bakugou et ses pas énervés résonner contre les murs.

« Hé ! Où es-tu… ! Tu m'as joué un tour c'est ça !? Tu te moquais de moi tout ce temps ?! Alors ?! Ton alter est en fait plutôt tape-à-l'œil, non ?! »

Midoriya baissa la tête d'un air coupable alors que Bakugou s'énervait de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas puisque le mien est encore plus puissant ?! »

Midoriya s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Atsu qui était dans sa lancée. Elle lui jeta un regarda assassin et se mit à l'engueuler le plus bas possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu veux te faire tuer ?! »

Il se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Il posa soudainement sa main sur son oreille.

« Uraraka ! Qu'y a-t-il ?! … Où es-tu ?! »

Il reçu un coup à sa même oreille avant de pouvoir entendre la réponse.

« Mais allons Deku, demander l'emplacement de la bombe pour arrêter les vilains, juste devant l'un d'eux… Réfléchit un peu... »

Elle s'approcha et enleva la capuche du vert, ou du moins la moité qui n'avait pas été brûlée dans l'explosion du blond, et arracha l'oreillette pour la détruire dans son poing.

« Je croyais que tu réfléchissais constamment ?

- _Atsu, Uraraka est là, je pense pouvoir la contenir. Si je dis un mot qui n'a aucun sens, c'est sûrement que j'ai besoin d'aide._

-D'accord.

-Trouvé, grogna Bakugou qui se tenait dans le tournant qu'ils venaient de prendre. Hein ? Atsu … ? Tu ne devais pas surveiller la bombe ?!

-Ah, merde. Kacchan. »

Il se mit à sourire et plia légèrement les genoux, commençant des explications sur son alter.

« Mes explosions sont initiées par la sueur sur mes paumes qui est comme de la nitroglycérine sécrétée qui détonne. »

Il tendit son bras droit vers eux et sourit.

« Maintenant si les spécificités sont comme ce que j'ai demandé, alors je peux stoker cette nitro-sueur dans ces bracelets grenades-

- _ **Bakugou, mon garçon, arrêta ça !**_ _**Tu vas le tuer !**_

-Si ça ne le touche pas, il ne mourra pas ! »

Il abaissa la manette sur la grenade, et la dégoupilla. Une boule d'explosion s'avança vers eux, détruisant tout le couloir sur son passage. Atsu prit le bras de Midoriya et s'excusa. L'explosion les atteints et le silence s'abattit alors que la fumée se dissipait doucement.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine ! ^^  
**


	3. Fin de la battle

Des toussotements résonnèrent dans le couloir, puis un bruit de gerbe.

« Désolé Deku. C'était ça ou tu cramais. Mais bon, tu en as déjà fait les frais avant !

-Comment...ça ?

-Vous vous rappelez décidément pas de moi, hein ? »

Bakugou fit légèrement disparaître son sourire. Elle se mit à rire doucement puis pesta en voyant son écharpe à moité brûlée. Elle remarqua alors qu'une bonne partie de ses vêtements avaient cramés avec, dévoilant de nombreux bleus et coups. Elle soupira en les grattant nerveusement. La voix de Bakugou la sortant des ses pensées.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Héhé… On a passé toute notre enfance ensemble.

-Ah ! Tu es… !

-Yuu…

-C'est ça. Yuu. »

 _« On peut lire les kanjis du nom d'Izuku comme « Deku » !_

 _-Wow, Kacchan, tu sais déjà lire ?!_

 _-Quoi, tu ne peux pas toi ? A partir de maintenant, un « Deku » est une personne qui est totalement inutile dans tout !_

 _-Wow Kacchan tu es si intelligent ! »_

 _« Ouaaah ! Quelle alter fantastique ! C'est assez tape-à-l'œil pour un travail de héros Katsuki ! »_

 _« Il paraît que Deku n'a aucun alter._

 _-Je suis sûr que Yuu non plus, elle ne nous l'a jamais montré après tout. »_

 _« On va où cette fois ?_

 _-Comme d'habitude !_

 _-Hé, vous savez, j'ai un alter._

 _-C'est vrai ?! Montre nous Yuu !_

 _-Waaa ! Des portails ! Tu vas pouvoir te téléporter !_

 _-Mais… J'ose pas… Et si je restais bloqué ?_

 _-Alors prend ma main à travers le portail ! Je te tirerais, et je te lâcherais pas ! Promis !_

 _-T'es super intelligent Kacchan !_

 _-D'accord !_

 _-Trop bien ! Je me suis téléportée ! Vas y Deku essaye ! Je te tiens !_

 _-Ah… Il a vomi._

 _-C'est parce que c'est Deku. A moi !_

 _-Ah… Il a vomi aussi._

 _-Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _-Je me suis dis je pourrais faire du sauvetage avec mes portails… Mais si les gens vomissent…_

 _-Alors tu captureras les méchants ! Ils ne pourront plus bouger si ils passent tes portails ! Tu peux devenir un héros !_

 _-Kacchan… !_

 _-Sèches tes larmes ! Tu as un alter, tu peux forcément devenir un héros !_

 _-Oui ! Et toi aussi Deku ! Tu auras un alter, j'en suis sûre ! Et on sera les trois plus grand héros que le monde ait connu ! »_

« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais devenir un héros, Kacchan.

-Le lendemain tu avais disparue… Je me souviens maintenant.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu es partie ?

-C'est… Une longue histoire.

- _CORNICHON !_

-Hein ? Oh ! Il reste quelques minutes… Ça devrait le faire. Kacchan ne m'en veut pas, d'accord ? »

Elle tendit la main vers lui et il disparu la seconde d'après. Elle se tourna vers Deku et lui sourit. Elle lui donna un coup dans le ventre, puis à la tête, et l'allongea au sol, les bras et les jambes enroulés de ruban qui servait à capturer les héros et les vilains avant de courir aider Tenya. Elle arriva derrière Uraraka lui donna un coup à la tête et la captura.

« _**Les...L'équipe des vilains, gagne !**_

 _-_ Putain… Il faut… Kacchan... »

Elle retourna sur ses pas et trouva Midoriya tenter de se libérer.

« Désolé, Deku…

-Ça va ? »

Elle disparu alors à travers un portail. Il la chercha partout du regard mais en la vit pas. Elle réapparut alors un peu plus loin, Kacchan sous le bras. Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu, le laissa s'écrouler à terre et vomir. Dans son mouvement de recul, elle se laissa tomber à terre également, le souffle court.

« J'ai putain de tout détruit… Pourquoi c'est intact, demanda Bakugou en regarda autour de lui.

-Si je ne ressors pas de mon portail, je suis dans une dimension parallèle. Tout pareil, mais impossible d'agir sur les êtres vivants. Le reste, on peut tout péter, ça ne changera rien à notre dimension… Mais rien que pour moi c'est très fatiguant de rester dedans, avoir une autre personne dedans, c'est pire… Mais si je ne suis pas avec lui… Et je l'ai ouverte deux fois en peu de temps… C'est pire que de la laisser longtemps ouverte...Mais...Je... »

Elle ferma les yeux et respira longuement. Elle se senti soulever et se redressa vivement, geste qui lui arracha de violentes nausées. Quand elle vit que ce n'étaient que deux robots de transport, elle se rallongea dans le brancard.

« **Allons à l'inf-**

- **Je sais, hurla le rebot de derrière.**

-Je viendrais vous faire votre critique à l'infirmerie, lui indiqua All Might qui était venu entre temps.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se leva, récoltants les menaces des robots.

« **Rallonge-toi ! Tu n'es pas en état ! On va à l'inf-**

- **Je sais ! Rallonge-toi !**

-Non vraiment je vais bien. Je dois juste ne plus utiliser mon alter.

- **Scan en cours… Terminé ! Refus d'accès la infirmerie refusé. Coups et bleus détectés.**

-Ah ? Mais non c'est rien ça ! Je les avant ! Bon sang robots de merde lâchez-moi ! »

Les robots abandonnèrent et se déplacèrent vers Midoriya et effectuèrent le même test, annonçant ensuite qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Tous se rassemblèrent alors dans la salle des écrans, d'où tout le monde avait pu voir les combats, mais seul All Might avait entendu les discussions.

« Hmm… Je dirais que le meilleur dans ce match était Iida, s'exclama All Might

-Hein ?! Pourquoi, s'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a fait pensé ça ? Qui sait pourquoi ?!

-Moi, professeur All Might, fit Yaoyozoru en levant la main. C'est parce qu'Iida a été celui qui s'est le plus adapté à la situation. Au vu du match, le comportement de Bakugou était clairement dominé par des rancunes personnelles, et donc complètement arbitraire. De plus, comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt professeur, une attaque à longue portée dans une arène close est complètement stupide. Le même raisonnement s'applique à Midoriya. La stratégie d'Uraraka a été interrompu en plein milieu à cause d'une futilité. Iida a mis au point une stratégie de contre-attaque face à l'adversaire. Parce qu'il a correctement supposé que le match se jouerait près du noyau. Je crois que l'équipe des héros s'y est trop prit à la légère en prenant ça pour « juste un entraînement », ce qui n'a pas été le cas de Iida. Et l'esprit des règles n'a pas été oublié. »

Le silence prit place avant que All Might n'approuve, fébrile mais fier.

« Le jeune Iida peut aussi avoir été trop rigide. Mais.. Bonne réponse ! Héhé.. Tu n'as pas été recommandé pour rien. Mais que peux-tu dire pour Atsu ?

-Hm… Elle ne s'est pas occupé de son objectif au début, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais oublié, comme le montre qu'elle ai détruit l'oreillette ou attaché Midoriya à la fin. Mais elle l'a aidé à fuir, en situation réelle, peu importe le lien que l'on entretient avec un vilain, il faut le capturer, pas l'aider à fuir. Mais au vu des règles ici, elle lui a évité une mort certaine. Elle a toujours été à l'écoute de Iida, et l'a aidé quand il a été en difficulté, n'abandonnant pourtant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire là où elle était.

-Bonne réponse ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Il semblait soulagé d'avoir des choses à dire.

« Si le combat était venu à s'éterniser, elle n'aurait plus eu assez d'énergie, uniquement parce qu'elle avait enfermé Bakugou dans sa dimension parallèle. Mais il est vrai que si elle l'avait laissé avec Midoriya, il ne serait pas retenu. Mais alors je vais te poser la question Atsu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Midoriya dans ta dimension ?

-Bakugou serait resté un problème. Il se serait défoulé sur moi qui l'ai empêcher de le frapper, ou Uraraka parce qu'elle était dans son équipe.

-Je vois. Décidément les élèves recommandés, pleins de surprise !

-Tu as été recommandée ?!

-Vous avez pas remarqué je n'étais pas à l'examen d'entrée ?

-Ah… C'est vrai.

-Bien ! Passons au combat suivant ! »

Il tira les boules et annonça les résultats.

« B en héros, I en vilains ! Shoji et Todoroki contre Hagakure et Oijiro ! »

Shoji était celui qui était le plus grand, avec les bras formant comme des ailes. Chaque extrémité de l'aile permettait de produire une partie du corps, comme une oreille, une bouche ou un œil.

Todoroki était un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on voyait, tout son coté droit était couvert de glace, mais on pouvait voir une mèche rouge vers le milieu. On savait qu'il était la deuxième recommandation et qu'il maîtrisé le feu et et glace, la glace de son coté gauche, et le feu de la droite. C'est lui et son partenaire qui avait gagné contre l'équipe I composée d'Hagakure qui était une fille invisible et assez discrète, bien qu'énergique, et d'Oijiro un blond qui possédait une queue animal puissante.

Atsu nota dans sa tête les personnes les plus intrigantes qui suivirent. Kaminari par exemple, un blond avec un éclair noir dans les cheveux, était capable de créer de l'électricité en produisant un court circuit dans son cerveau. Mais plus l'intensité du courant était forte, plus il devenait stupide... Ashido, un fille toute rose aux airs d'alien, sécrétait de l'acide de sa peau.

Kirishima, une tête brûlé aux cheveux rouges, était capable de solidifier sa peau pour la rendre aussi dure que la pierre.

Jiro, une fille à l'air blasé et aux cheveux bleus proches du noir, avait des câbles jack pendants de ses oreilles, si elle les branchait à un mur, elle pouvait entendre tout ce qui vibrait dans ce mur et ce qui y était rattaché. Elle pouvait aussi amplifier les battements de son cœur, pouvant provoquer des secousses importantes.

Sero, un gars aux cheveux noirs et au sourire toujours présent pouvait lancé du scotch depuis ses coudes.

Tokoyami pour finir, le garçon à la tête de corbeau, possédait un monstre nommé Dark Shadow qui avait une volonté propre et couvrait constamment Tokoyami tout en pouvant attaquer.

A la fin de cette journée chargée en émotion et surtout en action, Midoriya courut pour rattraper Bakugou qui était déjà parti. Atsu les vit se toiser l'un face à l'autre et décida de se cacher pour voir si ils n'allaient pas se mettre à se taper dessus. Midoryia prit la parole en premier.

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai à te dire… J'ai obtenu cette alter de quelqu'un d'autre. »


	4. Révélation de Deku

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !

Avant toute chose je voudrais remercier Kathrara pour sa review ! J'ai effectivement tendance à écrire tout d'une traite et ne pas me relire. J'ai donc corrigé ce problème pour se chapitre, en espérant que la compréhension soit meilleure !

N'hésitez pas à me laissez des review si il y a ce genre de problème, ou même d'un autre type, je suis aussi ici pour m'améliorer !

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser du léger retard, hier, impossible de charger le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine (dimanche bien sûr :p) pour un chapitre plus riche en action !

* * *

« Peu importe comment, je ne peux pas te dire de qui, fit rapidement Midoriya, empêchant toute tentative de réponse de la part du blond. Mais… Je te promets que c'est vrai, même si on dirait une histoire d'un comics… ! »

Le vert tremblait légèrement et serrait les poings. Pourtant, il continua à parler. Comme si le silence dont il avait fait preuve devant Katsuki depuis toutes ces années ressortait en une fois.

« De plus, je ne peux m'en servir pleinement comme je devrais pouvoir le faire… C'est un pouvoir « emprunté » que je ne peux pas encore faire entièrement mien… ! C'est pourquoi… J'ai essayé de gagné sans l'utiliser ! Mais quand bien même, à la fin je n'ai pas pu gagner ! Je suis encore loin d'être assez fort… ! Et donc... »

Bakugou se crispa, mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Bien que le vert l'irritait actuellement plus que d'habitude, une part de lui l'empêchait de lui sauter à la gorge. Il voulait connaître toute cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, que le vert avait inventée.

« Un jour, j'en ferais mon propre pouvoir. Et alors je te surpasserais avec mon propre pouvoir. »

A ces mots, le blond se figea quelques instants. Cette part de lui qui l'avait retenu s'en alla, et il fit ensuite un pas en avant en baissa la tête et serrant les dents. Atsu se redressa légèrement, prête à intervenir. Elle remarqua alors que Deku n'avait pas reculé. Et Katsuki ne semblait pas vouloir réellement sauter sur le vert. Elle se rabaissa donc à nouveau derrière son arbre, bien que méfiante. Bakugou ouvrit enfin la bouche, et après un grognement de rage, il dit !

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est cette connerie… Un pouvoir « emprunter »… ? Je pige que dalle à ce que tu essayes de dire… T'es venu pour te foutre encore plus de moi… ?! Hein ?! Même si… Et alors quoi ?! Aujourd'hui, je t'ai pas battu, parce qui avait l'autre connasse ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! C'est tout… »

Il fit une pause et baissa la tête. Il se mit à trembler, faisant reculer d'un petit pas Deku, puis se mit à hurler :

« Et t'as bien vu ce mec avec la glace ! Avant je croyais qu'il n'était rien… ! Merde ! Et l'impact de ce qu'à dit cette salope à queue de cheval… Merde ! Putain de merde ! Hé ! Toi aussi… Deku ! » Il redressa la tête, dévoilant ses yeux larmoyants. « A partir de maintenant ! Je… ! A partir de maintenant ! Je vais être le numéro un ! »

Il se retourna d'un coup et commença à partir en essuyant son visage.

« Et n'oses même pas imaginer que tu arriveras à me battre ! Putain ! »

La bouche de Midoriya tremblait entre un sourire et une grimace de peur. Il s'affaissa d'un coup, libéré d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur sa poitrine. All Might apparut alors en courant, rattrapant le blond et posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je vais te le dire qu'une fois… ! La confiance en soi est effectivement une chose vitale ! Et tu ne t'es pas trompé. Tu as un talent digne des pros ! A partir de maintenant, tu peux grimper plus haut…

-Lâchez-moi, All Might. Je ne peux plus marcher. »

Il redressa la tête, sa main cachant ses larmes, et regarda All Might avec une conviction pour grande que d'ordinaire qui animait ses pupilles, ce qui surprit le numéro un des héros.

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant, mais permettez pas de rectifier ça. Je vais vous surpasser vous aussi ! Je vais vous surpasser en tant que top des héros ! »

All Might le lâcha gentiment, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le torse bombé, et le regard plein de fierté, malgré tout mêlé au doute. Le jeune Bakugou prenait un chemin dangereux. Celui-ci avait reprit sa route, la tête de nouveau basse, et avait quitté l'enceinte du lycée. Il marchait désormais dans les rues animées de la ville, prenant la direction du métro.

« Yo Kacchan ! »

Il s'arrêta net, essuya son visage et se tourna vers Atsu.

« Toi, salope !

-Quoi ?

-T'aurais dû... !

-Te laisser le tuer ?

-Ce putain de nerd ! Il avait pas d'alter !

-Et bien maintenant il en a un, se mit à crier Atsu en s'approchant de Bakugou, intriguant quelques passants. Alors vous allez pouvoir vous battre à force égales maintenant ! Et voir qui sera le héros numéro un !

-C'est ce qu'on allait faire si tu t'étais pas mis en travers, hurla-t-il à son tour.

-Il ne maîtrise pas encore son alter ! C'était peine perdue pour lui ! Le jour où il le maîtrisera, je vous laisserez vous battre ! »

Elle le dépassa et disparut dans la foule en maugréant contre le blond. Celui-ci reprit sa route d'un pas rageur, ignorant son téléphone vibrer à répétition dans sa poche.

Le lendemain, des journalistes avaient envahis l'entrée du lycée et interrogeaient les élèves sur le fait que All Might était nouveau professeur à Yuuei. Midoriya avait esquivé la question, Uraraka y avait répondu vaguement, Iida quant à lui avait fait tout un discours et ennuyé les journalistes, Bakugou avait été reconnu comme le garçon de l'incident de l'homme-boue et avaient vite eu fait de les faire taire. Même Aizawa avait été interrogé, mais leur avait répondu qu'ils interféraient avec les leçons et devaient « débarrasser le plancher ». Une porte en fer s'étaient refermée juste devant tout ce beau monde dont une journaliste qui insistait auprès de Aizawa.

« C'est quoi ça, hurla alors la journaliste.

-C'est la bonne vieille « barrière de Yuuei », lui répondit un autre journaliste en rangeant son calepin. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle en tout cas.

-Sérieusement ?! C'est ridicule !

-A moins que vous n'ayez une carte d'étudiant ou un badge spécial de permission d'entrée, les portes de sécurité se refermèrent automatiquement. Même dans le campus il y a des capteurs partout.

-Pourquoi en arrivez-vous à de telles extrémités pour nous maintenir dehors ! Juste un mot ou deux auraient été suffisants ! Pour l'amour de dieu, nous sommes là depuis deux jours entiers et ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de nous donner un mensonge ou une platitude à rapporter ! »

Dans la salle de cours, chacun bavardait gaiement. Atsu entra dans la salle et haussa un sourcil face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Bakugou, parlant à quelqu'un. Et sans lui hurler dessus. Elle sorti son téléphone et immortalisa cet instant avant de s'approcher d'eux l'air de rien. Elle remarqua alors la joue légèrement gonflée de Bakugou, dont Kirishima semblait se moquer sans retenue.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est rien, grogna le blond.

-T'as mal ?

-Bien sûr que non abruti !

-Comment tu t'es fait ça, recommença-t-elle.

-Ça te regarde pas !

-Il a pas voulut me dire, j'essaye lui tirer les vers du nez depuis cinq minutes, il ne lâche rien, râla le rouge à l'alter de durcissement. Toi qui le connais un peu plus, tu sais pas si quelque chose pourrait le faire cracher le morceau ?

-Hm... »

Elle afficha un sourire sadique et sorti son téléphone, l'écran allumé sur la photo prise juste avant, qu'elle tendit vers Katsuki.

« Ta chère mère serait heureuse d'apprendre que tu as des amis.

-Ok c'est bon, s'étouffa presque Bakugou. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça... !

-Ça m'étonne même pas, soupira la fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kacchan tient son caractère de sa mère. Mais disons que l'original est le meilleur... Pourquoi au fait ?

-Elle m'a appelé plusieurs fois, et j'ai pas répondu...

-Je veux rencontrer ta mère, s'exclama Kirishima. Qu'elle arrive à te maîtriser comme ça, bien que ce soit ta mère et donc que ce soit plus ou moins normal, s'est merveilleux ! Elle doit nous enseigner la technique !

-Je te montrerais leur maison, s'enjoua Atsu en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kirishima, le regardant dans les yeux. On va lui faire mordre la poussière !

-Ne pense même pas aller chez moi !

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je sais où tu habites Kacchan ! Et j'ai pleeeeeiiiins de moyen de pression !

-Espèce de... »

L'arrivée de Aizawa provoqua un calme dans la salle, chacun ayant regarder sa place à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le professeur se mit devant son bureau, un paquet de feuilles à la main.

« J'espère que vous avez récupéré de vos épreuves de battle d'hier. J'ai prit la liberté de regarder vos notes et vos évaluations. Bakugou. Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin de sept ans. Tu gâches ton propre talent.

-...Je sais.

-Et toi. Prévois-tu de détruire ton bras à chaque fois Midoriya. Si Atsu n'avait pas été là, tu serais allé à l'infirmerie, c'est certain. Si tu continues à dire « Je ne peux pas contrôler mon alter donc je n'ai pas le choix » tu n'iras jamais très loin. Je l'ai déjà dit avant. Ne me fais pas le répéter une troisième fois. Quand tu auras franchis cet obstacle, tu seras bien plus flexible, alors j'ai besoin de vois plus d'efforts de ton coté, Midoriya.

-Oui monsieur !

-Atsu.

-Gh…

-Arrête de t'occuper de ces deux imbéciles. Même si vous êtes amis d'enfance. Ils doivent apprendre à se gérer seul, tu n'es pas leur mère.

-Encore heureux ! Cons comme ils sont !

-…

-Pardon… »

Ils fit le reste des élèves qui n'avaient pas énormément de lacunes, puis prit un air plus sérieux encore.

« Passons maintenant aux annonces de classe… Je suis désolé de vous lancer ça comme ça mais... »

La classe devint totalement silencieuse, craignant un nouveau test. Le premier avait suffit, et la battle de hier les avait épuisés, bon sang !

« Il faut que nous choisissions un délégué de classe.

-Enfin quelque chose de normal dans une classe ! »

Tout le monde hurla alors son envie de participer en se levant pour les plus criards, en levant simplement le bras pour les autres, bien que non sans conviction. Iida hurla alors en se levant avec force :

« Silence ! C'est une tâche chargée de responsabilités, où vous devez porter et trimballer le poids de tout ! Que vous vouliez le faire ne veut pas dire que vous le pouvez ! C'est un rôle sacré qui requiert la plus grande estime et la plus grande confiance de ceux qui vous entourent… ! Le seul leader qui conviendra vraiment sera celui qui émergera d'un choix démocratique reflétant la volonté des gens ! » Iida leva son bras, la tête basse. « Voilà pourquoi cela doit être décidé par un vote ! »

Tsuyu protesta alors gentiment :

« Il es trop tôt pour que nous ayons développé une quelconque confiance en chacun.

-Et tout le monde va juste voter pour soi-même, ajouta Kirishima en haussa les épaules.

-C'est précisément pourquoi la personne qui arrive à obtenir plusieurs votes sera véritablement la personne appropriée pour le job, s'exclama Iida. Est-ce que ça vous va professeur ?!

-Tant que vous avez tous décidé avant la fin, tout me va. »

Les votes eurent alors lieux, le professeur nota chacun d'eux sur le tableau. A la fin, Midoriya reçu trois votes, et Yaoyorozu, deux.

« J'ai eu trois votes ?!

-Vous devez vous foutre de moi… ! Qui a voté pour Deku, s'indigna Bakugou.

-Et bien j'imagine qu'on sait pour quoi tu as voté toi, soupira Seto.

-Zéro vote, murmura Iida. »

Il redressa la tête, fier à nouveau -comment pouvait-il changer d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre ainsi ?- et rit :

« Je vois ! Bien sûr, puisque j'ai insisté sur le coté sacré du rôle… !

-Iida, tu as voté pour quelqu'un d'autre, demanda Ashido. Alors même que tu voulais ce job à ce point… Qu'est ce que tu fais Iida…

_Ça sera donc Midoriya le délégué et Yaoyorozu la suppléante, fit Aizawa, coupant les élèves dans leurs lamentations.

-Ah zut... ça s'est pas joué à grand-chose, soupira Momo.

-P-p-p-pour de vrai, se décomposa Midoriya alors que le professeur allait commencer le cours. »

L'heure du repas sonna libérant les élèves. Uraraka, Midorya, Iida et Atsu se retrouvèrent à la même table pour manger tout en discutant de l'élection de Midoriya.

« Je suis devenu le délégué de la classe si soudainement, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être à la hauteur de la tâche, se lamenta Izuku

-Bien sûr que si tu l'es, le rassura la brune.

-Tu serais très bien, ajouta Iida.

-Et de toute façon c'est trop tard, termina Atsu en dévorant son assiette. Bordel le riz est super bon !

-Tu as les tripes et le jugement quand il le faut Midoriya. J'ai voté pour toi parce que je savais que tu avais de quoi nous mener en avant, affirma Iida.

-Oh ! Tu as raison Atsu, s'étonna Uraraka en mettant son riz en bouche. Mais ne voulais-tu pas aussi être délégué de classe Iida, demanda-t-elle en pointant ses baguettes vers le concerné, plus précisément vers ses lunettes. Tu as le look qui convient aussi, avec tes lunettes !

-Uraraka, tu es rude sans le vouloir parfois... Et puis je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec les gens qui portent des lunettes!

-Tu porte des lunettes Atsu ?!

-Normalement oui, mais j'ai des lentilles.

-Demain, viens avec tes lunettes !

-Hm...

-Alleeeeer !

-Et sinon, Iida, s'exclama Atsu en se tournant vers lui. Je me disais, tu agis toujours avec honneur et tu as toujours la tête haute, tu viendrais pas d'une grande famille ?! Genre une famille de la haute ?

-« De la haute », demandèrent en cœur Uraraka et Izuku.

-Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention dessus.. Mais s'il faut que je parle de ce genre de chose... Alors oui. Je viens d'une famille de héros depuis des générations. Je suis actuellement le second fils.

-Ouaaaah !

-Vous connaissez « Turbo Hero Ingenium » ?

-Oui, s'exclama Midoriya. C'est le héros super populaire dont le bureau à Tokyo a employé jusqu'à 65 assistants !

-Tu es très bien informé... Mais c'est exact ! Et c'est mon grand-frère ! »

Les yeux de Tenya se mirent à briller et un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« C'est un héros professionnel apprécié qui attache beaucoup d'attention aux règles et qui guide les gens ! Et j'aspire à être héros comme lui un jour. En tant que tel, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour moi d'être dans une position de leader. Pour l'instant, pour en revenir sur le sujet de l'élection, Midoriya est le meilleur à ce poste. Et qu'il devienne délégué est le bon choix.

-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu souris , Iida, s'étonna Uraraka, les dents apparaissant dans un sourire bien veillant.

-Hein ?! C'est vrai ?! Je souris moi aussi ! Tout le temps ! »

La sirène les interrompit violemment, retentissant avec force dans tout l'établissement. Uraraka s'empressa de finir son riz alors qu'une voix dans les haut-parleur résonna :

« Brèche dans la sécurité de niveau 3. Étudiants, veuillez évacuer promptement.

-C'est quoi le niveau 3 de sécurité, demanda Iida aux élèves qui fuyaient.

-Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a infiltré le terrain de l'école ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé en trois ans ! »

Le chaos prit alors place dans le réfectoire. Les élèves hurlaient, se poussaient, cherchant à sortir le plus vite possible. Midoriya, qui s'était levé pour sortir avec ses amis, fut emporté par la foule, incapable de s'en extraire. Iida joua des coudes pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et voir quelle était cette infiltration.

« Juste la presse ?! »

Les journalistes se bousculaient de la même manière que les lycéens pour atteindre Present Mic et Aizawa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste la presse, tentait de crier Iida qui ne récolta rien.

-Iidaaa !

-Uraraka ! »

Il sembla soudainement avoir une illumination et tendit la main vers la fille qui se faisait emporté comme Deku un peu plutôt.

« Uraraka ! Fais-moi flotter ! »

Elle fut surpris mais claqua sa main contre celle du Iida qui sauta au dessus de la foule. Il remonta son pantalon de sorte à laisser ses mollet dehors et activa son alter. Il se mit à tournoyer tout en avançant vers la porte de sortie de secours. Il atterrit au dessus de celle-ci, dans la même position que les Égyptiens utilisaient pour leurs fresques, s'agrippa à un tuyau qui passait au dessus de sa tête, les pieds sur l'énorme panneau « EXIT ». Il hurla alors :

« Que tout le monde se calme... TOUT VA BIEN ! C'est juste la presse ! Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer ! Tout va bien ! Vous êtes à Yuuei ! Conduisons-nous comme des personnes qui ont été enrôlés à la plus grande des académies ! »

La foule s'était calmée et les élèves sortirent à présent dans une ambiance plus calme. La police était vite arrivée, forçant les reporters à battre en retraite, et les cours reprirent normalement.

Midoriya, complètement paniqué, et Momo se tenaient maintenant devant le tableau.

« Très bien délégué, commençons, dit-elle doucement.

-Hum, commençons la cérémonie pour l'élection du nouveau délégué de classe, fit Midoriya avec crainte. Mais avant ça, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... Au final, je pense qu'Iida serait le mieux placé pour ce rôle après tout ! »

Il se détendit et sourit franchement. Iida parut troublé quelques instants.

« Tu as prouvé par tes actes que tu étais capable d'unifier les gens avec calme. Et à mon avis... qu'Iida devienne le délégué de la classe est le bon choix.

-Ouais, s'écria Kirishima. Il marque un point ! Iida nous a formidablement montré ça dans le réfectoire ! Ça ne me dérange pas non plus que ce soit Midoriya bien sûr !

-Il m'a rappelé le signe d'alerte qu'on voit sur les sorties de secours, ria Denki.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne changez plus d'avis maintenant... On ne rajeunit pas ici, grogna Aizawa dans son sac de couchage. »

Iida se leva et dit avec sérieux et noblesse :

« Si c'est le désir du délégué de classe, alors je ne peux pas refuser !

-Rends-nous fiers, monsieur sortie de secours !

-Iida la sortie de secours ! Ne nous laisse pas tomber ! »

Ce fut donc Iida qui fit la cérémonie. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur, et les railleries sur Iida qui était maintenant surnommé, et pour un bon moment, « Monsieur porte de secours ».

A la sortie des cours, Atsu vit All Might devant la porte de la classe.

« Un problème ?

-Jeune fille Atsu ! Absolument aucun problème ! Je dois simplement m'entretenir un instant avec le jeune Izuku !

-All Mght ? Pourquoi, demanda le concerné qui venait de sortir de la classe.

-Une simple question. Vient, allons à l'écart. »

Soudain, Izuku sembla encore plus petit et apeuré que d'habitude. Mais il semblait aussi triste. Intriguée, Atsu les suivit discrètement, jusqu'à une salle de repos. Elle lança un portail dans le dos de Midoriya et en créa un près de son oreille avant de se déplacer dans un autre couloir.

« Hier, de quoi vous avez parlez avec le jeune Bakugou ?

-...Je lui ai dit.

-Tu lui as dit... ?

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne l'ai même pas dit à ma mère... et pourtant... J'ai eu l'impression que je devais lui dire... Je suis sincèrement désolé, vraiment...

-Putain, c'était vrai, murmura Atsu à elle-même.

-...Heureusement, le jeune Bakugou a prit tes dires pour un tas de mots sans significations... Dans je vais laisser passer pour cette fois... Mais par pitié, à partir de maintenant, plus un mot à propos de ça ! Réfléchis à la responsabilité qui t'incombe en tant qu'héritier de mon pouvoir ! Ça me paraît évident que si cette nouvelle s'échappait, les forces du mal affluerait par légion pour voler mon pouvoir ! C'est pourquoi ça doit rester secret, non seulement pour mon propre bien, mais aussi pour le bien du monde... Et bien entendu, le tien y compris. D'accord ?

-Oui... »

La porte s'ouvrit et Atsu fit disparaître ses portails en partant au pas de course. Arrivée dehors, elle s'attendait à passer comme d'habitude par le portail entouré de mur, mais passa le barrage mis en place ce matin, un trou béant en son centre. On pouvait voir les différentes couches de matériaux qui le composaient, tous plus dur les uns que les autres. Elle observa l'énorme tas de gravats, ridicules, aussi petits que les cailloux que l'on met au fond des aquariums.

« Ce sont vraiment des journalistes qui ont fait ça... ? »


	5. USJ

Atsu se dirigeait vers le lycée, la capuche de sa veste plus enfoncée que jamais sur la tête. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'écouter cette folle sans gravité…

« Ah ! Atsu !

-En parlant du loup, murmura Atsu avant de reprendre plus haut, l'air plus enjoué. Uraraka ! Comment ça va ?

-Super ! Et toi ?

-Bien !

-Tu vois quelque chose avec ta capuche, demanda la brune avec un petit rire.

-Oui, parfaitement, rit Atsu en retour. »

Elles entrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée et retrouvèrent leurs camarades Iida et Midoriya sur les marches menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent et les saluèrent joyeusement.

« Pourquoi cette capuche, demanda Iida.

-Pour rien…

-Tu devras l'enlever à l'intérieur, ne l'oublies pas.

-Je sais, délégué, je sais... »

Sa tête lui parut soudainement nue. Elle se retourna et vit Uraraka la regarder avec un grand sourire.

« Tu l'as fait, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

-J'ai juste pas eu le temps !

-Menteuuuse !

-Ces lunettes te vont très bien, assura Iida, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Fermez-la... »

Elle se gratta le bras et baissa la tête. Qu'elle redressa vivement en entendant Bakugou lui demander avec mépris :

« Oy, Yuu, c'est quoi ça ?

-Yuu, demanda Iida en les regardant l'un puis l'autre.

-Reste l'asocial que tu es, Katsuki !

-Ah, s'écria Uraraka. Elle l'a appelé par son prénom ! Et lui un surnom ! Vous êtes ensemble ?! »

Il eu un flottement avant que Bakugou n'explose presque littéralement et commence à insulter la sans-gravité qui riait grandement, le rassurant en disant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, mais rien n'y fait, il continuait à hurler. Midoriya semblait s'être transformé en fantôme, on pouvait presque distinguer son âme quitter son corps par la bouche qu'il avait ouverte sous l'étonnement. Le blond fini par partir tout en continuant de gueuler les douces insultes. La cloche sonna, coupant Midoriya dans sa mort et Uraraka dans son hilarité. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement à leur salle de cours et la matinée passa calmement, presque trop calmement d'ailleurs. Après mangé, dans le calme cette fois, Aizawai leur annonça le programme de l'après-midi.

« Pour l'étude fondamentale des héros que nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui, commença Aizawa. Il a été décidé que vous seriez supervisés par un trio comprenant moi, All Might et quelqu'un d'autre. Et aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'une épreuve de sauvetage. »

Aizawa eu vite fait de calmer l'engouement qui commençait à s'emparer de la classe de sa voix dure et blasée.

« Ne vous emportez pas. »

Il attendit quelques secondes et reprit :

« Cette fois-ci, on vous laisse le choix, à chacun d'entre vous, de porter ou non votre costume. Certains de vont costumes ne sont, après tout, pas adaptés au but de l'exercice. L'air d'entraînement est plutôt éloignée, donc nous allons nous y rendre en bus. Ça sera tout. Allez vous préparer. »

Chacun se prépara, tous avaient prit leur tenue de héros, Todoroki avait d'ailleurs arrêter de cacher la partie gauche de son visage, laissant apparents la moitié rouge de ses cheveux et son œil bleu apparent, ainsi que la cicatrice d'une large brûlure qui recouvrait cet œil, mais gardant la glace sur le reste de sa moité de corps.

Seul Midoriya avait sa tenue de sport avec seulement quelques accessoires en plus comme une ceinture à compartiments, ou des genouillères et coudières. Quand Uraraka lui demanda la raison, il avait avec répondu doucement, comme pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende :

« Mon costume a été réduit en lambeaux lors de l'entraînement de la Battle, la première attaque de Bakugou. Et la deuxième aussi d'ailleurs. »

Il reprit d'un air heureux :

« Les réparations ont déjà été prises en charge par l'entreprise de support ! Donc j'ai juste à les attendre ! »

Arrivés devant le bus, Iida leur donna les indications pour s'y asseoir :

« Pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir calmement dans le bus, mettez-vous en file deux par deux en fonction de vos numéros ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il découvrit que ce n'était pas un bus classique comme il le pensait, mais un bus où une bonne partie des places étaient face à face, comme dans un métro. Ils s'assirent donc où chacun le souhaita, et le bus démarra alors que Iida étaient dépité, presque plié en deux dans la honte.

« Au final, c'est un autre genre de bus...

-Ça a servi à rien, hein, ricana doucement Mina. »

Après un petit moment de silence, Tsuyu se tourna vers Midoriya et le fixa. Il lui rendit son regard, septique et inquiet, et elle finit par prendre la parole :

« Je dis toujours ce que je pense, peu importe ce que j'ai en tête.

-A-Asui ?

-Appelle-moi Tsuyu. Ton alter me fait penser à celui d'All Might lança-t-elle d'un coup.

-C-c-c-c'est vrai ?! Ahah mais la mienne n'est pas…

-Un instant, Asui, l'interrompit Kirishima. All Might ne se fait jamais blesser. La force est la seule ressemblance ! »

Il regarda son bras et eu un sourire triste.

« Tout de même, je suis un peu jaloux de ces alters de type amplificateur ! Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses, tout étant spectaculaire ! Mon pouvoir de durcissement est pas mal pour les coups de poings, mais je regrette que ça ne soit pas aussi spectaculaire.

-A mon avis, c'est une alter impressionnante ! Ça va être à coup sûr une alter très utile pour un pro, lui assura Midoriya.

-« Les pros », hein… mais tu sais aussi, le monde des héros a beaucoup plus à voir avec un concours de popularité, t'es pas d'accord, demanda Yuga. Mon laser du nombril est à la fois spectaculaire et suffisamment puissant pour être du niveau des pros.

-Mais ça serait dommage que ton estomac explose, fit Mina en posant une main sur son épaule, provoquant le silence douloureux du blond étincelant.

-En parlant de mélange entre le spectaculaire et la force, il ne faut pas oublier Todoroki et Bakugou !

-Bakugou est toujours furieux, il ne sera donc pas très populaire, contra Tsuyu.

-Sale pétasse ! Moi aussi je vais être populaire !

-Vous voyez, croa ?

-Ça fait seulement un bref moment que notre socialisation a débuté et nous avons d'ores et déjà indubitablement pris conscience de ta personnalité évoquant l'excrément embrumé d'effluves d'égout, se moqua Denki d'un air noble.

-Hein ?! Mais bordel c'est quoi ce vocabulaire là ?! Je vais te démolir la gueule !

-Cette conversation est d'un vulgaire, s'exclama Momo, les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais, mais c'est marrant, ria Uraraka.

-Nous sommes presque arrivés. Calmez-vous tout de suite.

-Oui monsieur ! »

Il arrivèrent alors devant un grand dôme de verre reposant sur un mur de pierre de plusieurs mètres de hauts. Le tout devait être aussi haut qu'un bâtiment d'une dizaine d'étages. Ils descendirent du bus et entrèrent dans l'édifice, rejoint par N°13, le héros de l'espace. Ils purent alors admirer les différentes zones de catastrophes à disposition. L'entrée était assez grande, et de longs escaliers menaient au centre du dôme qui servait de rond point peut-être où se tenait une grande fontaine. Chaque chemin menait à un désastre différent.

« Incroyable !

-C'est U.S.J ou quoi ?! (Universal Studio Japan est un parc d'attraction sur le thème du cinéma)

-Inondations, glissement de terrain, incendies, etc, etc. Ceci est une aire d'entraînement que j'ai créée pour simuler toutes sortes d'accidents et de désastres, et son nom est… Utimate Space for Jams ! (Lieu Utile du Pétrin en français mais je garderais la version japonaise)

-C'est vraiment U.S.J !

-Ouah, s'écria Uraraka. C'est le héros gentleman qui apporte un soutien phénoménal en cas de désastre ! J'ai toujours aimé N°13 ! »

Pendant que les élèves s'extasiaient sur l'endroit, les deux professeurs se parlaient d'un air grave. N°13 se tourna alors vers les élèves et leur dit :

« Avant que nous ne commencions, juste une chose...ou deux...ou trois…

-Ça continue d'augmenter….

-ou quatre…

-Soit, l'interrompit Aizawa en se massant l'arrête du nez.

-Je suis certain que vous êtes déjà au courant, mais mon alter s'appelle « black hole », fit N°13 d'un air grave. Peu importe ce qui peut être aspiré dans son vortex, j'ai bien peur que ça soit réduit en poussière.

-Ouah, ça c'est une alter parfaite pour enlever des décombres et porter secours aux gens qui ont été blessées dans les désastres !

-Hm ! Hm, fit Uraraka en secouant vivement la tête de haut en bas.

-Oui...Cependant ce pouvoir peut aussi servir à tuer quelqu'un sans aucune difficulté. Et en cela, ce n'est pas différent de chaque alter présent ici. Naturellement, dans cette société de super-héros, les alters sont strictement régulés, et des conditions sont imposées pour leur usage légal. On peut dire au premier coup d'œil que c'est un fondement de notre monde. Ceci étant dit, veuillez ne pas oublier que chacun d'entre vous possède une alter qui peut mal tourner. Un faux pas peut vous mener à tuer des gens par accident. Pendant le test de votre force physique avec monsieur Aizawa, vous avez découvert le vrai potentiel de votre propre pouvoir. Et durant l'épreuve de la Battle d'All Might, je pense que vous avez pris conscience du danger de le brandir contre les autres. Ce cours va servir de nouveau départ ! Allons étudier comment se servir de vos pouvoirs pour le bien de l'humanité ! Vos alters ne sont absolument pas là pour blesser les autres ! Laissez cet exercice vous faire comprendre que vous alter n'existent que pour venir en aide aux gens ! Ça sera tout ! Vous avez tout ma gratitude pour m'avoir écouté attentivement et patiemment !

-C'était génial, s'époumona Uraraka tandis que Iida applaudissait énergiquement.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, All Might ne devait pas être là, demanda Denki en regardant autour de lui.

-Si, mais il a eu quelques complications et ne pourra pas assister à l'exercice, dit tristement N°13.

-Très bien, reprit la parole Aizawa, d'abord la première chose.. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda au milieu du dôme, vers une fontaine. Atsu en fit de même avec quelques élèves, et ils virent une tâche noire et violette se former, puis une tête avec une main recouvrant tout le visage, laissant seulement un œil presque exorbité apparaître, sortir de cette tâche.

« Regroupez-vous et ne bougez pas, hurla Aizawa. N°13, protégez les élèves ! »

A la suite de l'homme à la main qui était sortit, d'autres personnes sortirent. L'homme était recouverts de mains. Autour de ces poignets, sur ses épaules, à ses côtes, et ses propres mains avaient le même aspect cadavérique que les autres et que le reste de son corps. Il était recourbé, comme si un poids énorme pesait sur ses épaules, mais il semblait tout sauf faible.

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est le même exercice que pour l'examen d'entrée, demanda Kirishima.

-Ne bougez pas, cria Aizawa en mettant ses lunettes. Ce sont des vilains !

-Eraserhead et N°13, commença une masse de la même couleur que le portail. D'après le planning des professeurs que l'ont s'est procuré hier, All Might était supposé être là, mais pourtant…

-Je le savais. Donc hier c'étaient vous, les voyous, à l'œuvre.

-Où est-il, fit l'homme aux mains, la voix colérique, sombre, froide et tremblante. Nous avons traversé toutes ces complications et nous sommes rassemblés dans la hâte pour venir. Ne me dites pas qu'All Might...le symbole de la paix...n'est pas là… »

Il redressa la tête et regarda le regroupement plus haut et un sourire dépassa de sa main.

« Je me demande s'il va se montrer si on tue les gosses ?! »

Atsu fixa cette personne qui semblait être à la tête de ce plan et se mit à trembler en reculant d'un pas.

« Toi...

-Atsu, tu le connais, s'étonna Kirishima.

-Et comment que je le connais.

-Professeur, il n'y a pas d'alarme d'intrusion, s'étonna Momo.

-Bien sûr que si, nous en avons installés, mais.. !

-Est-ce la seule partie du campus qu'ils ont infiltrés ou est-ce qu'ils attaquent aussi toutes les autres, se demanda Todoroki, une main sur son menton. Dans tous les cas, ça veut dire qu'il y en a un parmi eux avec une alter qui permet de bloquer cette alarme. Un espace isolé à l'écart de l'école au moment où il y a un cours de prévu... Ça pourrait sembler hors-sujet, mais ils doivent avoir un objectif précis. Ce n'est pas une embuscade sans un plan soigneusement monté derrière.

-Calme ton cerveau Todoroki, tu veux ?

-N°13, suis la procédure d'évacuation ! Et essaye d'appeler l'école. Ces vilains savent comment contourner les capteurs ! Il y a probablement un mec de type électromagnétique qui va essayer d'interférer. Kaminari, toi aussi, essaye de contacter Yuuei avec ton alter !

-A-Ah, oui Professeur !

-Professeur ?! Vous allez les combattre seul, s'exclama Midoriya. Même si vous supprimez tous leurs alters, ils sont trop nombreux ! La stratégie de combat d'« Eraserhead » est de capturer les vilains après avoir effacés leurs alters . La vraie bataille commence maintenant !

-Un héros a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac ! N°13, je compte sur toi ! »

Il sauta dans les escaliers, ses bandes à la mains, près au combat en plein vol. Quelques vilains se mirent en ligne et le visèrent de différentes parties du corps transformées en arme à feux, mais aucun n'attaqua. Ils regardèrent entre eux d'un air d'incompréhension, et Aizawa en profita pour en attraper deux et les entre-choquer. Un des vilains hurla, mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de Atsu. Elle continuait de fixer l'homme aux mains. Mais son attention fut attiré par un être gigantesque qui s'approchait de Aizawa.

« Nope, j'peux pas, furent les premiers mots qui Atsu réentendit alors que celui qui les avait prononcés enfonçait son poing dans le visage d'un homme mutant. Ça ne marche que sur les alters de type émission ou transformation. »

Il esquiva un coup de l'homme et l'envoya voler à l'aide de ses bandes.

« Les mecs comme vous sont plus fort en combat au corps-à-coprs où vous pouvez vraiment exceller. C'est pour ça que j'ai conçu une contre-mesure. »

Sur ces mots, le mutant atterrit au sol sur quelques uns de ses compagnons.

« Incroyable... ! J'avais oublié que le combat seul contre un groupe était la spécialité de notre professeur !

-Midoriya, l'engueula Iida. Ce n'est pas le moment d'analyser ! Il faut qu'on évacue !

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir autoriser ça. »

La masse sombre s'était formée devant eux en un instant. Ses yeux, ou du moins deux ronds blanchâtres, s'étaient rétrécit et son être dégageait une aura menaçante.

« Salutations. Nous sommes l'alliance des vilains. »

Il prit une forme plus humanoïde, les contours cependant toujours incertains.

« Je m'excuse pour notre impertinence, mais nous avons pris sur nous pour entrer à l'académie de Yuuei, la base des héros... afin de nous battre contre All Might, le « symbole de la paix ». Nous nous demandions si nous aurions la possibilité de l'anéantir, voyez-vous. Ne devait-il par assister à cet événement ? Peut-être que quelque chose a été modifié ? Enfin bon...ça mis de coté... »

N°13 décapsula un de ses doigts et n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Bakugou et Kirishima avaient frappé l'être. Celui-ci perdit sa forme humanoïde et se déplaça plus loin, semblant plus agacé qu'autre chose.

« Je parie que tu ne pensais pas que nous étions capable de te liquider sans te laisser la moindre chance, hurla Kirishima, le sourire crispé par la rage en l'envie d'en découdre.

-C'était plutôt périlleux, tiqua l'homme en reprenant sa forme. Mais à prévoir. Même si vous n'êtes que de simples étudiants, vous êtes les « œufs d'or » du monde des héros.

-C'est inutile, courrez ! Courrez vous deux, leur hurla n°13. »

La masse noir les entoura alors tous et se referma sur eux.

« Disparaissez. »

Quand l'ombre disparut, il ne restait plus que N°13, Iida, Sato, Atsu, Shoji, Sero, Uraraka et Mina qui se cachait derrière les garçons. Atsu regarda la masse reprendre forme et la fixer avec étonnement.

« Les téléporteurs ne téléportent pas les téléporteurs. Saches-le, pesta-t-elle. C'est la base de ton métier de savoir qui tu peux téléporter.

-Je vois... J'avais pourtant voulu te téléporter, sachant qui tu étais. Merci, je serais plus vigilant à présent.

-Délégué de classe ! »

La voix de N°13 avait surpris tout le monde, même l'ombre qui semblait prête à combattre.

« Monsieur !

-Je te fais confiance, hurla le héros de l'espace. Je t'en prie, fonce à l'école aussi vite que tu peux et transmets ceci : D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'alarme n'a jamais sonné et nos téléphones ne captent plus. A l'instar de l'alter d'entrave de Eraserhead, leur désactivation est continue... C'est probablement l'œuvre de quelqu'un avec un alter interférence et qui n'a pas perdu son temps pour se cacher. Donc le but est de démasquer cette personne ! Tu dois foncer et informer l'école de notre situation !

-Mais ça serait un déshonneur envers la classe si leur délégué était amené à aband...

-Il t'a dit d'y aller, monsieur sortie de secours, hurla Sato.

-Tu peux aller prévenir l'extérieur de ce qu'il se passe ! Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'ils veuillent semer le trouble ici ! Et ça signifie qu'ils ne te poursuivront pas si tu sors d'ici ! Sers-toi de tes jambes et laisse-nous nous charger de cette brume noire !

-Utiliser ton alter, pour sauver tout le monde !

-Comme cette fois à la cantine... Et en plus on peut couvrir tes arrière comme personnes ! Promis ! Tu es notre meilleur espoir délégué, cria Uraraka en mettant sa main crispée sur son épaule.

-Je ne pourrais peut-être pas être capable de l'arrêter, mais quand bien même, je suis surpris qu'il y ait des simplets parmi vous qui nous déblatèrent leur plans en face de l'ennemi, ria l'ombre en se faisant plus large.

-N'est pas évident ?! Nous t'avons laissé nous entendre parce que ce n'est pas un problème si tu es au courant ! »

N°13 activa alors son alter et se figea. L'ombre riait lourdement tandis que le dos du professeur se désagrégeait.

« Comme prévu pour un héros dont la spécialité est la simple assistante dans les désastres... Ton expérience des batailles est de loin plus faible que celle des héros normaux.

-Professeur !

-Tu t'es réduit en poussière avec ton propre pouvoir.

-Iida ! Il t'a dit de courir ! »

Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à courir aussi vite qu'il put, porté par les encouragements de ses camarades de classes, mais une forme noire se matérialisé devant lui, le forçant à ralentir. Koda encercla la forme de ses bras/ailes en lui hurlant d'y aller. Iida reprit aussitôt sa course effrénée, de la fumée sortant de ses pots d'échappement. L'ombre tenta de le rattraper mais Uraraka se saisit d'un pièce métalique sur le corps et l'envoya voler

L'homme aux mains se battait contre Aizawa, et il venait de lui attraper le coude. Aizawa se dégagea rapidement, mais la manche de son vêtement avait disparut à cet endroit, et son coude saignait abondamment.

« Professeur ! Derrière ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un être de deux fois sa taille et bien cinq sa corpulence le frappa avec violence. Il te tint par le bras précédemment blessé, maintenant tordu et se rapprochant plus d'un bout de plastique souple que qu'un réel bras.

« Dis au symbole de la paix qu'il est demandé par l'humain artificiel « Noumu » !

Le dit Noumu lui attrapa le crâne et l'abatis au sol, l'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres, puis posa son autre main sur le bras gauche de EraserHead et un craquement se fit entendre. Le héros semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas donner aux vilains le plaisir de l'entendre hurler. Atsu s'était immobilisée, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, tétanisée par la peur.

L'ombre noire se forma un peu derrière l'homme aux mains, le saluant respectueusement :

« Shigaraki Tomura.

-Black Mist... Alors N°13 est mort ?

-Je l'ai neutralisé. Grâce à mes portails, j'ai retourné l'alter de et imbécile contre lui-même. »

Il reprenait maintenant sa forme humanoïde alors que Shigarashi Tomura souriait.

« Cependant j'ai bien peur que les étudiants que je n'ai pas éparpillés m'aient gênés et il a dont pu s'échapper en vie, termina Black Mist.

-Hein... ? »

Son sourire disparut et il se mit à se gratter le coup doucement le coup, puis frénétiquement avec ses deux mains.

« Huuuuuh...Black Mist tu... Si tu ne peux pas remplir correctement ton rôle de portail dimensionnel, alors nos plans tombent en miettes... J'aurais du garder _L'autre_... Devrions-nous faire un saut en arrière ? Si des renforts arrivent, c'est game over... Pour le moment en tout cas. »

Il disparut d'un coup et apparut près de la zone d'inondation, en face de Midoriya, Tsuyu et Mineta, son bras tendu vers la fille-grenouille. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il s'arrêta, surprit, puis souriant.

« T'es vraiment un type cool, Eraserhead. »

Celui-ci eu de nouveau la tête dans le sol, alors que Midoriya tentait de frapper Shigaraki de toutes ses forces.

« Laisse-la partir !

-Noumu. »

Un portail se forma entre Midoriya et Noumu qui s'était déplacé en une seconde, et Tsuyu disparut dans la même seconde. A la place de la fille se tenait Atsu, la portant dans ses bras, dos à l'ennemi. Elle sourit doucement à la fille-grenouille et lui murmura :

« Enfuis-toi. Et prends Mineta avec toi. On s'en charge. »

Tsuyu sauta dans l'eau en attrapa Mineta de sa langue, s'efforçant de ne pas rendre son repas de midi. Atsu tourna légèrement la tête vers Shigaraki et le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là.

-Aaahhh... Atsu... C'est bien comme ça qu'ils t'appellent, noooon ?

-Si tu veux te battre contre quelqu'un, fais face à moi, je suis un adversaire à ta hateur. »

Sa main se referma sur le visage de Atsu qui lui saisit le poignet, maintenant la main à distance respectable. Elle serrait si fort qu'elle cru entendre quelque chose se briser. Sa main ou le poignet de l'ennemi, elle n'aurait sut le dire. La porte explosa alors, faisant reculer de quelques centimètres la main de Shigaraki, bien que Atsu la tenait toujours.

« Ne craignez rien car la cavalerie est arrivée !

-All Might !

-Aaahh... On a gagné un continu, s'extasia Tomura. »

Atsu regarda le nouvel arrivant et eu un frisson. Il ne souriait pas comme à son habitude. Il semblait réellement en colère. Un colère noire. Annonciatrice de mauvais présages. Elle lâcha légèrement Tomura qui en profita pour se dégager et reculer de quelques bonds.

« Je ne te combattrais pas aujourd'hui, Atsu, dit solennellement Tomura. Navré. Mais un adversaire à ma hauteur m'attend. »

All Might se pencha dans un position de départ de course et, en un éclair, il avait balayé quelques sous fifres et fut au près d'Aizawa qu'il prit avec précaution. Une seconde plus tard, il le portait ainsi que Atsu et Midoriya. Il les déposa plus loin et se mit entre eux et les deux ennemis. Shigaraki se pencha à terre pour récupérer une main tombée.

« Aaaah... C'est pas bon.. Je suis désolé... ! Père... Il a saisi l'opportunité de te frapper pendant qu'il les sauvait... Hahaha, ils appellent ça « l'état de monopole de légitime violence ». Il est vraiment rapide, hein.. Je n'ai pas pu le suivre des yeux, et pourtant, il n'était pas aussi rapide que ce que je pensais. Serait-il possible que nos informations soient exactes après tout... ? »

Il replaça la main sur son visage et se tourna vers All Might, son sourire s'agrandissant de secondes en secondes, la tête penchée sur le coté, les yeux grands ouverts et qui semblaient presque exorbités.

« A propos de combien il est affaibli... »

Atsu se pencha en avant, la main sur la bouche. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de rendre son repas de midi, manquant de peu à Midoriya d'en faire de même, des larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues.

« Oooh... c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas ce regard... . »

All Might se jeta vers Tomura, le poing brandit, prêt à frapper l'homme.

« Noumu. »

La bouche dépourvue de lèvres entrouverte et le regard inexpressif dirigé vers le ciel, il se plaça entre le héros et Tomura, recevant l'attaque sans ciller.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, mes coups ne fonctionnent pas du tout !

-Ne cherche pas plus loin que l'incroyable capacité d'absorber les chocs de la bête, dit Tomura avec fierté tout en reculant du combat qui allait faire rage sous peu. Si tu veux infliger le moindre dommage à Noumu, il serait plus efficace de lui vider les entrailles, leeeentement et continuellement... Qu'il te laisse lui faire ça, c'est une autre histoire. »

All Might se plaça derrière Noumu, lui encercla le bassin et le retourna, tête dans le sol.

Le numéro un se mit à cracher du sang, mais Noumu demeurait intact, la tête sortant d'un portail de Black Mist sous le dos du héros, lui transperçant les flans de ses doigts.

« All Might ! »

Midoriya se mit à courir vers le combat mais Black Mist se plaça devant lui, s'élargissant comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure pour téléporter tout le monde, quand une ombre passa au dessus de Midoriya.

« Hors de mon chemin ! Putain de nerd ! »

Une explosion retentit et Bakugou apparut derrière un nuage de fumée, agrippant une partie métallique sur le corps brumeux en le menaçant.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre plan de bâtard. Sur le rôle de chacun de vous pour tuer All Might, gronda Todoroki. »

De la glace se forma autour de Noumu, l'empêchant de bouger, mais épargnant All Might dont la chemise blanche était maintenant teintée de sang qui gouttait au sol et le long des bras de Noumu. Kirishima tenta d'attaquer Tomura mais il esquiva d'un mouvement simple, toujours ce sourire maléfique sur le visage.

« Merde, je l'avais !

-Kirishima ! Kacchan ! Todoroki !

-Yo, Midoriya, le salua Kirishima en se déplaçant vers lui et Atsu. »

All Might se dégagea, profitant de l'immobilité de son assaillant, et tous firent face à Shigaraki alors que Noumu était toujours bloqué et Black Mist maintenu par Bakugou.

Noumu sorti du sol, s'arrachant la moitié du torse, bras compris, dans l'action. Tout le monde se figea et le regarda se remettre debout en titubant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toute l'étendue de ses capacités, rit Tomura. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a aussi une capacité de « super régénération ». Noumu est un Punching Ball humain conçu artificiellement pour être au summum de la puissance physique, cela afin de résister à ton 100%, All Might. »

Noumu poussa un hurlement déchirant et son bras et son torse repoussèrent comme neufs. Il s'élança immédiatement vers Bakugou et lança son poing, faisant voler des tonnes de poussières sous le cri de panique de Midoriya.

« Kacchan !

-J'suis là, répondit Bakugou, décoiffé, mais sauf.

-Hein ?! Tu...Tu l'as esquivé ?!

-Non, espèce d'abruti, soupira-t-il. »

Il se tourna vers Noumu et la poussière s'envola de l'endroit devant la créature. All Might apparut, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin de la créature écervelée, le bras éraflé où du sang commençait à couler.

« ...Ne connais-tu pas la pitié... ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous nous devons de sauver notre allié, nan ? Et à l'instant, il y avait un de tes gosses, juste là...Aaaah, le quel c'est... Celui qui a l'air banal. Il a essayé de me frapper de toutes ses forces, t'entends ça ? Et de qui crois-tu qu'il tient de si touchants actes de violence ? Hmmm, des « héros » ? Maintenant écoute-moi All Might : Je suis très mécontent ! Nous sommes tous catégorisés en tant qu'héros ou vilains, mais au final, la violence reste la violence. Et qui peut décider de qui a tort ou raison ? La société s'en charge ! Le « symbole de la paix » ? Laissez-moi rire ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que le fouet de l'oppression ! La violence ne peut amener que plus de violence. Et une fois que nous t'aurons tué, le monde saura !

-Tu es fou. Tu ferais mieux de garder tes avis d'antisocial pour toi. En dehors de ça, sois franc avec moi. Tu as juste envie de distribuer des coups...

-Tu as très vite vu à travers moi, rit Tomura.

-C'est un trois contre six, souligna Todoroki.

-Et Kacchan a révélé le point faible du mec d'ombre... !

-Ces mecs sont de vrais monstres, mais si on apporte du soutien à All Might, alors nous les enverrons chier sans problèmes !

-NON ! Je vous en prie, fuyez ! Prenez EraserHead avec vous et fuyez !

-Mais si je ne vous avais pas soutenu tout à l'heure, ça aurait mal fini.

-Tu as raison Todoroki mon garçon ! Merci mille fois ! Mais je vais m'en sortir maintenant ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de laisser un pro s'en charger !

-Noumu, Black Mist. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais m'occuper des gosses. Finissons-en avec cette partie et repartons victorieux !

-Il arrive ! Tenez-vous prêt, prévient Kirishima.

-Tu ne t'occuperas d'aucun gosse Tomura. Je serais ton seul adversaire.

-Atsu ?!

-Jeune fille ! C'est trop dangereux !

-All Might, occupez-vous de Noumu. Les autres, de Black Mist. Je me charge de ce bâtard. »

Elle créa un petit cercle et plongea la main dedans. Elle tira un coup rapide et sorti une longue épée fine qu'elle serra dans ses mains tremblantes.

« C'est une question de vengeance personnel, comprenez-moi.. »

All Might chargea Noumu, faisant confiance en ces élèves, et ils entrechoquèrent leur poing. Tomura recula de quelques sauts, en voyant l'arme de Atsu, un sourire dépassant de la main sur son visage.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit-il à l'attention de All Might. Il absorbe les chocs.

-Je suis au courant !

-Et occupe-toi de ton adversaire, pas de celui des autres ! »

Atsu chargea à son tour, l'épée dans la main gauche, l'autre créant plusieurs portail autour de Shigaraki.

« Tu sais comment tu fonctionnes, _L'autre_.

-Tu ne connais pas tous mes secrets. »

Elle disparut et Todoroki sursauta à ce moment.

« O-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda Kirishima.

-Compris.

-A qui tu parles ?

-Ooh, Atsu, tu prépares quelque chose, ria Tomura. Mais tu sais bien que s'est inutile ! »

Tomura se retourna et esquiva de peu une épée qui se planta dans le sol à coté de lui.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle se tourna, poussant la curiosité de Tomura à ce qu'il en fasse de même, vers All Might qui enchaînait les coups de poings avec une force dont on ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve. Il submergeait Noumu de coups, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus les absorber. Il frappa une dernière fois dans son ventre, faisant voler Noumu à travers les vitres du dôme, tout en hurlant un asssourdissant et puissant :

« PLUS ULTRA ! »

Todoroki frappa son pied au sol au même moment et un dôme de glace épais recouvrit les trois élèves et leur professeur. Un portail géant fut alors créé au dessus de Tomura et de l'eau se mit à en couler, tel une cascade violente, emportant tout sur son passage. Tant le courant était violent, la barrière de Todoroki cédait, et il devait constamment la créer pour éviter à ses camarades et lui-même d'être emportés comme Tomura.

« C'est le problème que vous avez, les vilains. Vous ne tirez pas avantage de votre environnement. » Le portail disparut et Atsu apparut devant Tomura qui, contre tout attente, n'avait pas beaucoup bougé comparé à ce que pensait Atsu, au vu de la violence des courants, quelques mètres, tout au plus. Elle ne laissa rien paraître pourtant, affichant même un sourire arrogant.

« Tu as perdu. C'est un Game Over.

-Vous avez triché ! »

Il disparut et réapparut plus près de All Might qui était essoufflé et recourbé vers l'avant sous la fatigue aggrandie par le fait qu'il avait du se battre contre le courant, tandis que Atsu tomba à genoux et respira à grandes bouffées difficiles.

« Il faut qu'on se replie maintenant, cria Todoroki en tirant Kirishima qui restait bouche bée. » Bakugou les suivit, mais se retourna après quelques pas.

« Oy, Deku.

-Je suis le seul à savoir, marmonnait-il. Je suis le seul à savoir... !

-Midoriya ! Reviens ! »

Celui-ci s'élança vers Black Mist et Tomura qui attaquaient All Might, toujours immobile. Il les avaient atteint en quelques instants, et se jambes volaient comme si elles n'étaient que des banderoles de papier. Il recula son poing, près à frapper Black Mist à son point faible révélé plus tôt par Bakugou, quand la main de Tomura apparut à travers la masse sombre.

« C'est mort, grogna Atsu. »

Elle disparut alors et atterrit plus loin, un peu derrière All Might. Atsu l'attrapa et la lança dans les airs comme on le ferait avec une pomme, jouant avec, un sourire inscrit sur son visage.

« T'as perdu ça, non ? A, et tu croyais vraiment qu'un peu d'eau allait autant m'épuiser, demanda-t-elle en enlevant le sang de sa lame d'un coup dans le vent.

-Salope...

-Attrape ! »

Elle la lança et s'immobilisa. Elle sentit sa peau se déchiqueter doucement et hurla de douleur. Tomura traversait un portail de Black Mist et, de sa main posée sur le coté droit de Atsu, il désagrégeait tout ce qui était en contact avec cette main. Le goût des larmes mêlé à celui du sang et aux souvenirs lui donna envie de vomir. La peau se déchiquetait couche par couche, mais rapidement, cela atteint son œil. La douleur qui en découla était telle qu'elle ne la sentit plus, lui permettant de se rendre compte de la situation dans la quelle elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de reculer, mais Tomura suivit le mouvement, maintenant la main contre le visage de l'apprentie héros. Elle leva son épée dans le but de couper la main comme elle avait fait avec l'autre, mais celle-ci était déjà partie de son visage dans un tracé de sang, disparaissant dans le portail de Black Mist.

« Désolé, partenaires. Nous sommes un peu en retard.

-Classe 1-A, délégué Iida Tenya ! Au rapport ! »

Neuf héros pros, dont un son pistolet fumait doucement, sûrement la raison du retrait de la main, et le proviseur se tenaient aux coté de Iida, essoufflé.

« Tu as compris maintenant...Tomura...C'est un Game Over.

-...Retour à la case départ, hein, Black Mist... »

Il s'enfonça dans l'ombre violette, fixant toujours All Might.

« Pour l'instant, nous avons échoué... Mains on t'aura la prochaine fois, All Might, le symbole de la paix ! »

Ils disparurent alors tous les deux, laissant un silence presque apaisant dans le dôme. Midoriya, serrait les poings contre le sol, les jambes tordues et n'ayant plus aucun sens.

« J'étais.. Complètement inutile... !

-C'est faux, mon garçon. Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ces précieuses secondes, ma tête serait en train de rouler à cet instant. Tu m'as encore une fois sauvé, avorton. »

La moitié gauche de All Might était comme à son habitude, musclée et imposante, mais son coté droit était squelettique, ses cheveux tombaient devant son œil fatigué, pourtant, son sourire était revenu, fier.

Peu à peu, son coté gauche se détériorait et devenait comme le droit. Son sourire s'effaça à mesure quand son corps devenait totalement squelettique, se rendant compte dans quel pétrin il allait se retrouver si un des élève le voyait comme ça..

« Midoriya ! Yuu ! Vous allez bien, demanda Kirishima en s'approchant au pas de course. »

Un mur de béton se forma alors soudainement devant lui, le stoppant dans sa course.

« Nous voulons contrôler tous les élèves, pour leurs blessures, nous allons donc rassembler tout le monde près de la porte. Laisse les blessés au soin de tes professeurs.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Bien reçu !

-Merci, tu m'as vraiment sauvé la peau... Cementoss... »

All Might s'assit au sol, totalement défait de toute force, le regardant le héros du béton. Il n'était plus qu'un maigre personnage, fragile et faible.

« Je suis aussi un de tes fans, All Might. Gardons ta véritable forme cachée et prenons la direction de l'infirmerie. Mais essaye de ne pas aller aussi loin la prochaine fois...

-Si je n'étais pas allé aussi loin, je serais un homme mort.

-Alors, c'est vrai...

-Ah ! Atsu, jeune fille ! Je-

-Je suis au courant. »

Elle porta sa main à sa partie du visage d'où coulait abondamment le sang et grimaça de douleur.

« J'ai entendu ce que Deku a dit à Kacchan. »

Elle fixa sa main et sourit avant de la secouer pour enlever un grosse partie du sang qui vint éclabousser ses vêtements plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Et j'ai entendu votre discussion hier, dans la salle de repos. Mais de voir votre vraie forme. Hehe, c'est...ridicule.

-Ah...Et du coup, appréhenda le héros.

-Je garderais le silence, ne vous en faites pas... »

Elle s'effondra et regarda la zone inondée, floue, brouillée. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle ne voyait plus que ses lunettes juste devant elle, tordues, et surtout aux-quelles il manquait tout la partie droite. Elle ferma son œil gauche et tenta d'ignorer la douleur, amplifiée par la descente d'adrénaline et la fatigue.

« J'ai trop faim, soupira-t-elle dans un rire avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser guider dans l'inconscience. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Chapitre plus long (pas forcément de meilleure qualité encore, mais je fais des efforts et espère que ça se voit ^^), de l'action (enfin !) et olala un méchant bouuuuuh ! Hm... Pardon**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu, comme d'habitude review ça fait toujours plaisir, follow et tout le reste x)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 !**


	6. Aveux et Festival sportif en approche

« ...Si seulement j'avais encore en moi une autre heure, ou même un peu moins... »

La voix de All Might résonnait dans sa tête douloureuse. Elle senti quelque chose presser son œil droit, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir sans pour autant lui faire mal. Elle ouvrit son autre œil avec difficulé dans la clarté du jour et regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de Yuuei.

« Ah. Je suis vivante dit-elle ironiquement en regardant recovery girl se tourner vers elle et s'approcher.

-Atsu, comment tu te sens, l'interrogea l'infirmière. »

Elle observa la petite personne ridée qui s'était installée debout sur une chaise à sa gauche. Elle lui semblait proche et loin à la fois, en plus d'être floue. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait ni lentille, ni lunettes actuellement, mais à aucun moment sa notion des distances n'avait été biaisée par l'absence de ses aides visuelles. Inconsciemment, elle tendit la main pour atteindre la petite vielle, mais lui paraissait soudainement loin, très loin.

« Il va te falloir un moment pour te refaire à l'idée du relief et surtout des distances, et tu ne pourras plus jamais voir avec ton œil droit, expliqua Recovery Girl en voyant son incompréhension. Tes lunettes sont cassées aussi, et tu as quelques petites choses à faire pour n'avoir aucun problème. Notamment dormir assise, d'où ta position actuelle.

-Super...

-Et aussi, je pense que le proviseur voudra une petite discussion avec toi.

-Ah ?

-Il paraît que Shigaraki Tomura te connaissait, il va falloir que tu nous racontes ça, expliqua All Might en se redressant, faisant tomber le drap qui recouvrait son torse couvert de bandages.

-All Might, murmura Midoriya, le regard triste devant les blessures du héros.

-Bah, qu'est ce que t'y peux, Midoriya mon garçon. Accepte juste les choses telles qu'elles arrivent. »

Il eu un moment de silence qui fut brisé par une voix douce et ferme à la fois derrière la porte.

-J'entre. »

Un inspecteur ouvrit la porte en enlevant son chapeau, souriant à tout le monde. Recovery Girl descendit de son siège pour aller à son bureau s'occuper de quelques papiers.

« ...All Might, ça faisait longtemps !

-Tsukauchi, c'est bien toi ! Donc tu es venu aussi, hein !

-All Might ! Il connaît votre vraie forme, s'exclama Midoriya, sidéré.

-Tsukauchi Naomasa, l'officier de police, et moi sommes meilleurs amis !

-Ahah, c'est quoi ça comme présentation, rit le jeune homme.

-Pour quelqu'un qui doit garder sa forme secrète, je trouve que pas mal de gens la connaissent, soupira Atsu en se massant l'arrête du nez. Enfin, vous êtes adulte, pas vrai, demanda-t-elle avec ironie en tirant la langue vers le héros.

-Haha, c'est bien vrai Atsu, ria All Might. Ne t'en fais pas jeune fille ! Tout est All Right ! Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il y a-t-il Tsukauchi ?

-Désolé de venir te voir sans prévenir, mais j'ai besoin de ton témoignage, surtout à propos des vilains...

\- D'accord, mais attend, un instant, avant de parler de ça... Tous les étudiants vont bien ? Et Aizaw... Eraserhead, et N°13 ?! »

L'officier poussa un soupire résigné, toujours son sourire sur son visage, comprenant l'inquiétude du numéro un.

« En dehors des deux ici, tous les étudiants vont bien. Il y a juste quelques éraflures ici et là. Et les deux professeurs ne sont pas en danger de mort pour le moment. Mais, tu sais, si tous les trois vous n'étiez pas intervenus et n'aviez pas combattu avec bravoure, alors ça n'aurait sûrement pas été la même histoire pour les enfants.

-C'est vrai ? »

Il soupira de soulagement et reprit :

« Cependant, tu as tort sur un point, Tsukauchi. Les élèves se sont aussi battus avec bravoure et se sont donnés à fond ! Ils ont à faire à l'expérience d'une vraie bataille à un âge précoce et on survécus ! Dis-moi, tu connais d'autres jeunes lycéens qui ont fait face à de telle menace ? Qui ont réellement fait face aux dangers du monde des adultes ?! Ils ont prouvé à ces vilains à quels point ils étaient idiots ! Les élèves de la classe 1-A feront de parfaits héros.

-J'en suis sûr, All Might, j'en suis sûr. »

L'officier recueillit ensuite le témoignage de All Might, ainsi que celui de Midoriya. Ils discutèrent ensuite quelques temps puis l'officier parti. Recovery Girl revint et donna une feuille à Atsu, contenant toutes les indications de ce qu'elle devait faire pour sa blessure, puis la laissa partir.

Le lendemain, elle fut, comme prévu, convoquée à la première heure de cours dans le bureau du proviseur. C'était un rat, se rapprochant tout de même d'un ours si on excluait la longue queue sans poils, qui lui arrivait au genou. Il avait, bien qu'il ne soit pas humain, eu un alter, et avait une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne humaine. Un rat génie dans un monde humain, proviseur du meilleur lycée de héros du Japon, même dans le monde dans le quel elle vivait, Atsu trouvait ça irréaliste.

« Assis-toi donc. Tu veux du thé ?

-Hm, oui, merci. »

Elle s'assit, prit la tasse, non sans tâtonner sous le regard rieur du proviseur, et attendit la question fatidique.

« Tu te plais ici ?

-...Hein ? »

Elle s'attendait à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, et cette question lui avait fait perdre toute son sérieux.

« Le lycée, ta classe, tout cela te plaît-il ?

-Heu... Oui... ?

-N'aies pas peur d'être franche. Tout ce que tu diras ici sera donné à l'officier et aux professeur concernés par hier, et uniquement eux. Sauf si tu décides de le dire à d'autres personnes.

-D'accord, répondit-elle, moins décontenancée.

-Alors, donc, tu te plaît ici, redemanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Oui, rit-elle en retour.

-Aucun problème avec les élèves, les professeurs, rien ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de dire avec conviction :

« On devrait avoir le droit à plus de riz à la cantine, il est vraiment bon.

-Ahahah, d'accord, je verrais ça à la prochaine réunion, promis, rit-il Je le note, pour être sûr de ne pas oublier. »

Il écrivit sur une feuille puis posa sa tête sur ses pattes croisées. L'atmosphère sembla devenir soudainement lourde et Atsu serra la tasse dans ses mains, sentant la chaleur du liquide se diffuser dans sa peau.

« Bon, faisons ça vite, pour que tu sois tranquille.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu connais les vilains qui ont attaqués hier. »

Le ton était sans appel. Soit elle répondait, soit elle c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se chargeait de lui poser les questions, et dans d'autres circonstances, sans thé et rigolades. Il prit un carnet et un stylo et la regarda en attendant qu'elle parle, prêt à écrire.

« Shigaraki Tomura et Black Mist seulement. Noumu m'était inconnu, et les sous-fifres... ils changent tellement souvent que retenir leur tête est impossible.

-Parles-moi d'eux.

-Hm... Tomura a comme alter de désintégrer tout ce qu'il touche, et Black Mist est de type téléporteur, son corps entier peut servir de portail, et il peut téléporter aux endroits qu'il connaît, même par une simple photo ou vidéo, il lui faut un moyen de savoir où il créé son portail et c'est bon.

-Tu les connais d'où ?

-... »

Elle se crispa encore plus et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Toutes ses années à se cacher, elle allait les révéler comme ça ?

« Nous avons besoin d'être sûr que tu n'es vraiment pas une menace. Comme tu te plaît ici, il serait regrettable de devoir t'exclue pour t'envoyer en prison... »

Il sourit doucement. Atsu frissonna. Son sourire n'était pas bienveillant comme on pourrait le croire. Ce rat était décidément malin. Elle se détendit tout de même : elle n'avait pas à rentrer dans les détails.

« Certes... Hhheu...Disons que le soir même du jour où j'ai montré mon alter, en maternelle, j'ai été enlevée. J'ai bossé pour des vilains la nuit. Ils étaient gentils, j'avais une vie normale le jour, ironisa-t-elle avant de pester. Je servais de téléporteur, puis j'ai bossé en solo, au vu des désagréments de ma téléportation. J'ai servit de téléporteur pour pas mal de monde, et une seule fois avec Tomura. Beaucoup le craignent. Il paraît qu'il est en contact avec un gars encore plus dangereux que lui, mais son nom n'est jamais prononcé tellement ils en ont peur. Mais il me semble que Tomura l'appelle « professeur ».

-D'accord. Et en ce qui concerne le boulot que tu as fait pour Tomura, c'était quoi ?

-...Ça été la première fois que j'ai eu peur de mourir... Première fois que j'ai torturé... Que j'ai tué... Que j'ai été aux limites de mes alters. »

Elle fit une pause et souffla pour se détendre, remerciant intérieurement le rat de ne pas la brusquer. Parler de son passé était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et qu'elle ne voulait jamais faire. Mais cet épisode de sa vie lui était particulièrement difficile.

« Le boulot en lui-même n'avait pas l'air compliqué, reprit-elle. C'était une routine. Aller chez quelqu'un, prendre un truc, repartir, aucun problème. Mais cette fois, j'avais eu des mauvaises infos. La personne devait être au boulot, elle n'y était pas. Je devais _absolument_ rentrer avec l'objet, une babiole sans importance, juste une bague qui coûtaient cher, alors j'ai torturé la personne. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai eu comme des ailes qui me sont poussées. Il n'a pas voulut me dire où elle était, j'ai fouillé toute la maison, l'ai de nouveau torturé, et il est mort. »

Elle afficha un petit sourire accompagné d'un rire discret.

« Faible... »

Elle effaça son sourire et continua :

« Ensuite, je suis retourné voir Tomura, et il... »

Elle blanchit alors et se mit à trembler.

« Il avait l'air si énervé... Comme si j'avais fait échoué tout un plan... Trois jours. Croyez-moi qu'en trois, je l'ai connu son atler. »

Elle fit une pause en se grattant le bras nerveusement. Le proviseur se redressa et prit un air doux :

« Tu n'es pas obligée de cont-

-Si, l'interrompit-elle. C'est justement pour ça que je dois continuer. Pour lui faire payer ce qu 'il m'a fait subir. Ce mec est un putain de gamin qui déteste perdre, et s'énerve pour un rien, qui pique une crise quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, qui prend la vie pour un jeu vidéo, et je vais lui montrer que dans son jeu, il n'a qu'une vie. »

Elle regarda sa tasse et se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus la chaleur se diffuser. Elle mit plusieurs sucres, et bu une gorgée avec appréhension.

« Froid... »

Elle but le reste d'un coup, frissonnant de dégoût à chaque gorgée du liquide sans goût réel qui coulait dans sa gorge.

« Vous avez des questions sur _mes_ alters, je présume.

-Oui. »

Le rat ouvrit un dossier et le regarda en parlant calmement.

« Sur ton dossier il est marqué que tu n'en as qu'un, les portails. Pourtant, il a été indiqué dans les témoignages que tu as sorti une épée d'on ne sait où.

-Mes portails me permettent d'invoquer des armes.

-Tu as d'autres choses à nous dire sur tes alters ?

-J'aime pas donner mes atouts... Je referais un enregistrement des alters si il le faut à la fin...

-...Là n'est pas la question.

-J'en ai un autre, c'est tout. Une régénération, mais je ne la maîtrise pas trop et ne sait pas comment elle fonctionne. »

Il hocha la tête en écrivant puis reprit son calepin et son stylo et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vais maintenant prendre ton témoignage par rapport à hier. »

Elle lui raconta donc son point de vue du déroulement des actions, sans cacher le moindre détail, elle n'en n'avait pas l'utilité. Quand ce fut fini, il descendit de sa chaise et se plaça à coté de Atsu.

« Merci pour tes précieuses informations.

-Je vais être virée du lycée ?

-J'en parlerais à Tsukauchi, mais je ne pense pas. Mais je ne m'avancerais pas pour autant. Maintenant, rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Tu reviendras quand ton œil n'aura plus besoin de cet énorme bandage.

-En fait, je dois aller voir Recovery Girl tous les jours, c'est plus simple de venir au lycée...

-Hm. Dans ce cas, oui. Sur ce, je dois y aller. Rejoins ta classe, et ne t'en fais pas, ce qui a été dit ici, ne sera répété que aux professeurs et à l'officier Tsukauchi, aucun élève ne le saura.

-Merci. »

Elle sortit et alla à l'infirmerie. En regardant sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque onze heures. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle dans ce bureau. Le proviseur avait beau être ridicule physiquement, l'aura qu'il dégageait donnait des sueurs froides. A l'infirmerie, Recovery Girl fit s'asseoir Atsu, défit son bandage et s'étonna :

« Ça a déjà presque guérit ! Enfin, ça a l'air beaucoup moins grave que hier !

-Ah ?

-Je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser mon alter une fois et ta peau sera comme neuve. Par contre ton œil... Un corps humain ne peut pas régénérer ce genre de chose, et mon alter ne fait qu'accélérer le processus de guérison du corps.

-Ce n'est rien, je garderait quelque chose pour le cacher. »

Elle ressorti de l'infirmerie quelques temps plus tard et se dirigea vers sa classe, remerciant cette fois son alter de régénération qui allait lui éviter bien des galères. Elle frappa à la porte et ouvrit directement la porte. Le professeur Aizawa la fusilla du regard puis soupira et lui indiqua d'aller s'asseoir.

La mâtiné passa lentement, comme habituellement, bien que la classe semblait de bonne humeur, enfin, plus que d'ordinaire. A midi, elle rejoignit Iida, Midoriya et Uraraka qui étaient à la table de cette dernière.

« Vous semblez contents, nota la jaune.

-Et comment ! Il va bientôt y avoir le festival sportif, s'exclama Midoriya.

-Sérieux ?! Trop cool !

-Iida, Deku, Yuu...

-« Yuu » ? Depuis quand, demanda Atsu, presque offusquée par la familiarité qu'avait soudainement adoptée sa camarade.

-Ecrasons-le ce festival sportif.

-Ouah ton visage Uraraka ! »

La jeune fille affichait une mine sérieuse et semblait prête à faire voler toute une ville si il le fallait.

« Elle est à fond !

-Les mecs ! Je ! Vais ! Le ! Faire, hurla-t-elle, les poings serré dont un en l'air.

-Ouais ! »

Ils se décidèrent enfin à quitter la classe et se mire en route pour la cantine quand Midoriya s'arrêta.

« Je vous ai jamais demandé, mais... Pourquoi vous êtes devenus héros ?

-Pour suivre la ligné de ma famille et leur faire honneur !

-Iida tout craché...

-J'ai toujours voulu l'être, dit simplement Atsu. Comme toi.

-Et toi Uraraka ?

-Hm... L'argent ?

-L'argent ? Tu veux être un héros pour l'argent ?!

-Oui, je pense, au final, dit-elle gênée. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça semble honteux... Comme si je n'étais pas pure comme un héros... Iida le fait spécialement pour des grands principes et des trucs comme ça, alors je suis embarrassée !

-Ne le sois pas ! Pourquoi, demanda Iida en agitant les bras comme à son habitude. Qu'est ce qui n'est pas admirable dans le faire à avoir une vie confortable ?

-Ouais... Même si on ne s'y attendait pas, rajouta Midoriya, encore sous le choc.

-Je travaille dans notre entreprise de construction, expliqua Uraraka. Mais... Il n'y a pas vraiment de travail, donc on est au bord de la faillite ! Je ne devrais parler de ce genre de chose à personnes, mais...

-Avec un alter comme le tien, si tu pouvais l'utiliser n'importe où, ça serait super économique !

-Je sais, pas vrai, s'exclama Uraraka avant de prendre une mine plus triste. C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon père... Mais... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se remémorant la scène du refus de son géniteur, puis afficha un air sérieux.

« Je vais devenir un héroïne et gagner de l'argent, sans échouer dans ma tâche, et je vais donner à mon père et ma mère la vie facile qu'ils méritent !

-Uraraka ! Bravo, s'enthousiasma Iida.

-Noble cause, assura Atsu. »

All Might apparut dans un coin de couloir, son sourire plus grand que jamais.

-Oohh ! Te voilà ! Midoriya mon garçon ! »

Il rougit et montra un bento soigneusement emballé avant de demande doucement et gêné :

« Voudrais-tu bien...manger ton riz avec moi ?

-Vous avez l'air d'un adolescente, s'esclaffa Uraraka, presque pliée en deux de rire.

-Bien sûr, sourit Midoriya, ignorant les exclamations de Uraraka. »

Il s'éloigna donc avec lui, et les trois abandonnés reprirent leur route vers la cantine quand la jeune fille à l'alter de gravité fut calmée. Atsu sourit bêtement pendant le repas. Le festival sportif de Yuuei était dans peu de temps. Il avait remplacé les Jeux Olympiques en ce qui concernait le rassemblement sportif le plus important, et beaucoup de héros professionnels seraient présents pour les observer et leur proposer des stages. Ça risquait d'être intéressant.

A la fin de la journée, une foule s'était assemblée devant la classe 1-A.

« Ils bloquent la sortie, râla Mineta. Qu'est ce qu'il font là ?

-Ils viennent voir leurs adversaires, idiot, grogna Bakugou. Ils veulent voir le groupe qui a survécu à l'embuscade des vilains. Il nous observent avant la grosse bataille, connard. »

Il s'avança vers la porte et s'adressa aux gêneurs.

« Inutile d'essayer, alors pourquoi n'iriez pas juste vous faire foutre, foutue populace.

-N'appelle pas les gens que tu ne connais pas « populace » comme ça, l'engueula immédiatement Iida, le bras s'abattant verticalement dans l'air comme une épée.

-Je suis venu voir de quoi vous êtes fait, c'est vrai, fit une voix dans la « populace ». Mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si arrogants. Est-ce que tous les gamins enrôlés dans le département héroïque sont comme ça ?

-Heiiiin, gronda Bakugou. »

Un garçon aux cheveux violets et aux cernes importantes sorti alors de la foule, se grattant la nuque, l'air las. Il rappelait quelque peu le professeur Aizawa dans son attitude.

« Je suis un peu désabusé. Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Il y a beaucoup de gamins qui finissent dans de département d'éducation générale ou dans les autres départements parce qu'ils ont raté celui des héros. Tu le savais ? Et en fonction des résultats au festival sportif, ces gens peuvent être passés en revue pour être transférés chez les héros. Et l'inverse est aussi possible. Venir voir les concurrents ? En fait, un élève de l'éducation générale comme moi pense plutôt : « Hé, pourquoi je ne tirerai pas le tapis sous les pieds de ces héros pendant qu'ils montent sur leurs grands chevaux ? » Considérez ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

-C'est fait, ne t'en fait pas...

-Atsu !

-Je l'ai jamais vu aussi furieuse... !

-Hé vous, surgit un garçon à la peau presque grise et aux cheveux gris métallique. Je suis de la classe B ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez tapé sur des vilains ou quelque chose comme ça, alors je suis venu voir ça ! Mais ce n'est pas que des morveux que je veux voir ! Ne nous embarrassez pas pendant l'événement principal, ok ?!

-Ce n'est pas important, fit Bakugou, étonnamment calme. Rien de tout ça n'est important, tant qu'on est au sommet.

-Mec... ! C'est si viril d'être aussi simple, pleura Kirishima.

-Il marque un point, nota Fumikage. Le « sommet », hein...

-N'écoutez pas cet abruti, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de nous ramener de nouveaux ennemis sans raison, s'exclama Iida, tentant de ramener la classe à la raison.

-Non, il a raison...

-Atsu, calme-toi !

-On va les exploser !

-Elle se transforme en Kacchan ! »

Le jour fatidique arriva vite. Deux semaines, ça passait vite, et lentement à la fois. Mais quand elles furent finies, beaucoup se mirent à stresser. Ça allait décider de leur avenir. Surtout les terminales, dont c'était la dernière chance. Ces deux semaines, tous les élèves les avaient passés à s'entraîner. Et le jour même, le stress était à son comble. Des tonnes de journalistes s'était rassemblés, et presque toutes les chaînes allaient diffusé l'événement, à travers le monde. Dans les vestiaires de la classe 1-A, Iida vociférait :

« Tout le monde est bien préparé ?! Nous allons bientôt entrer en scène !

-Mince, je voulais vraiment porter mon costume, soupira Kirishima.

-Ils en sont pas autorisés, même sur le terrain de jeu, expliqua Mina, l'air aussi déçu que lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es quand même un bon délégué, fit Atsu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Iida qui avait encore été magnifiquement ignoré.

-Midoriya.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Todoroki... ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et les regardèrent. Est-ce que Midoriya s'était fait un ennemi en plus de Bakugou, qui était déjà suffisant à lui seul en soit ?

« Objectivement, je pense être au dessus de toi en pratique. Tu as réussi à t'attirer les faveurs d'All Might, pas vrai ? Je ne ressens pas le besoin de me forcer à le faire, mais... je vais te battre.

-Ohoh, qu'est ce que c'est ? Une déclaration de guerre de la part du gars le plus fort de la classe, demande Denki, un peu anxieux.

-Pourquoi t'es agressif d'un coup, demanda Kirishima à Todoroki. Ne lui dit pas ça juste avant...

-Je ne suis pas ici pour être gentil et me faire des amis. Mais peu importe...

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi en me disant ça, commença Midoriya. Tu es définitivement plud fort que moi... Je pense que l'écrasante majorité des gens ne t'arrivent probablement pas à la cheville...

-Allons Midoriya, ne sois pas si négatif, tenta Kirishima.

-Malgré tout, reprit Midoriya avec force. Tout le monde, même les élèves des autres départements, fait ce qui est en son pouvoir pour viser le sommet ! Donc, moi non plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester à la traîne derrière les autres ! Alors je vais moi aussi faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver !

-...Oooh, sourit le fils d'Endeavor.

-Aller tout le monde ! C'est l'heure ! »

Tout le monde remit ses vêtement parfaitement, replaça une mèche rebelle, prit un air sérieux, et sorti des vestiaires pour plonger dans le grand jour du stade qui allait accueillir le festival sportif des première années.

« _**Le festival sportif de Yuuei ! Là où les gens pousses du monde des héros visent la gorge de leur adversaire... ainsi que le sommet ! Notre grande mêlée de l'année ! Moi, Present Mic, serait votre commentateur ! Et laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes venu pour les voir, pas vrai bande de garnements ? Ces étoiles miraculeuses fraîchement nées qui, avec leur volonté d'acier, ont repoussé un assaut massif de vilains ! Du département des héros ! La classe des premières années ! Vous êtes là pour la classe 1-A, pas vrai ?!**_ »

Des hurlement se firent entendre dans tout le stade, accompagnés par des sifflements,et bruits en tout genre. La classe sortit de l'ombre, tentant de garder la tête haute en entendant les hurlements doubler.

-Euh, wouah... Il y a beaucoup de monde. Peux-tu tirer la meilleure de tes performances alors que les yeux du monde entier sont rivés sur toi ? Cela fait aussi parti du programme d'entraînement des grands héros de l'Académie, expliqua Iida avec un sérieux presque inquiétant.

-Ouh, ils sont vraiment en train de nous couvrir d'éloges... Je commence à être nerveux, pas toi Bakugou ?

-Impossible que je sois nerveux, trouillard.

- _ **Et maintenant, après la classe B, voilà les classes C, D et E venant du département d'enseignement général... ! Puis les classes F, G et H du département du support**_ , passa rapidement Present Mic avant de rugir. _**Que l** ** _e fe_ stival sportif de Yuuei commeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence ! **_»

Tout le monde se mit par classe devant une estrade. La classe 1-A sentait les regards du public, mais aussi ceux de leurs adversaires. Atsu bonda le torse en prenant une grande inspiration puis souffla longuement avant de redresser la tête, les lèvres serrées en un sourire vainqueur, le regard brûlant.

« Je vais les exploser.

-Atsu... On dirait beaucoup trop Baukugou, nota Momo en soupirant.

-Me vole pas mes répliques salope !

-Kacchan ! Je vais te battre, c'est mon objectif pour ce festival, annonça-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers elle.

-Essaye toujours, sourit-il avec arrogance. J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Comme d'habitude, review, follow et cætera, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7, combat garantit !


	7. Le festival commence !

**Nouveau chapitre ! Avant tout, merci à bibidi pour sa review ! Effectivement, Atsu ressemble à Yugo de Wakfu parce que je me suis inspiré de lui pour la créer. En ce qui concerne la compréhension des combat, c'est le festival sportif, il va y en avoir pleins ! Ca va m'entraîner x)  
**

 **Une petite chose avant de vous libérer, je vais peut-être, sûrement même, ne plus poster un chapitre par semaine mais plutôt laisser les choses faire. Le truc c'est que je suis en terminale, il y a l'orientation post-bac (Parcoursup va chier) plus problèmes avec la famille tout ça tout ça, soit, osef de ma vie XD Tout ça pour dire je posterais un chapitre quand il sera bien prêt, pas forcément le dimanche, pas forcément un par semaine, mais je vais quand même essayer de ne pas passer à un chapitre par mois xP**

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Midnight monta sur scène avec un large sourire sadique, faisant passer celui de Aizawa pour le sourire d'enfant venant de recevoir une glace. Ces longs cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses moulées, tout comme le reste de son corps, dans un tissus très fin. Elle arrangea son bustier, fit claquer son fouet dans l'air et se racla la gorge.

« C'est pas la héros interdit aux moins de 18, fit un murmure dans la foule d'apprentis héros devant elle.

-Si elle est interdit aux moins de 18 ans, qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans un lycée ?

-Silence, s'écria-t-elle en tapant son talon contre l'estrade. Ma titularisation ici est tout à fait normale ! Maintenant le représentant des participants ! Bakugou Katsuki de la 1-A !

-Hein ?! Kacchan est notre représentant, s'étonna Midoriya, sans pour autant hurler, bien qu'il en avait très envie.

-C'est lui qui a eu le meilleur score à l'examen d'entrée, lui rappela Sero.

-C'est juste ça le critère ? Pourquoi j'ai été recommandée, se lamenta Atsu en regardant le ciel.

-Professeur. »

La voix de Bakugou résonna dans tout le stade. Il se tenait devant un micro sur l'estrade, les mains dans les poches et l'air ennuyé.

« Je vais terminer à la première place.

-Oh putain, je savais qu'il allait faire ça, s'écria Kirishima, quelques larmes viriles coulants sur ses joues. »

Les élèves explosèrent alors de rage, le menaçant de toutes les morts possibles, et menaçant ensuite toute la classe 1-A.

« Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce qu'on soit mal vu, l'engueula Iida.

-Vous ferez tous de merveilleux tremplins j'en suis sûr, ajouta Bakugou, ignorant Iida. »

La rage redoubla chez les apprentis alors qu'il descendait calmement de la scène pour se remettre dans le rang.

« C'était gentil comme menace Kacchan.

-La ferme portail-girl.

-Normalement tu l'aurais gueulé avec un large sourire arrogant, là tu était calme... Enfin soit... Ne nous embarque pas dans tes histoires de première place putain ! »

Elle écrasa sa main sur le dos de sa tête et se surprit à trouver ça étrangement doux. Il la fuisilla du regard et s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus quand la voix de Midnight se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Très bien ! Commençons directement avec la première épreuve ! Les « préliminaires », comme on les appelle ! Chaque année, pleins de braves gens finissent ici étouffées par leurs propres larmes et cette année, pour démarrer le massacre, ça seraaaaa... La course d'obstacle ! »

Un mur se coupa en deux pour se replier et dévoiler un long couloir au bout éclairé par la lumière du jour.

« C'est une course entre toutes les classes, expliqua Midnight. La course forme un cercle autour du stade et fait à peu près 4 kilomètres. On vous parle sans cesse de notre liberté sur le campus, héhéhéhé... Et bien c'est bien de ça dont on parle ! Vous êtes libres de faire n'importe quoi, aussi longtemps que vous restez en course ! »

Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent devant la sortie, attendant que les trois lumières donnant le départ soient toutes éteintes. Une s'éteignit, tout le monde se campa sur ses appuis. La seconde, des alters furent mit en marche, prêts à partir d'un coup.

« Partez ! »

Tous les élèves s'élancèrent dans le couloir pour vite se rendre compte que celui-ci était bien trop étroit pour tous. Ils jouaient des coudes pour avancer, tentaient d'utiliser des alters pour passer, mais tout le monde était compressé les uns sur les autres.

De la glace se forma au sol à la sortie et s'engouffra dans le couloir, empêchant beaucoup de personnes d'avancer. Un hurlement fit rage, accompagné d'explosions.

« On va pas te laisser partir si facilement, double face !

-Ah, ça c'est Kacchan ! Bon aller Deku, je te laisse, j'ai pas envie de rester bloquer ici moi.

-On se revoit sur la ligne d'arrivée, Yuu.

-Héhé. »

Atsu sortit de la foule par le dessus suivie de près par Midoriya qui avait évité la glace de peu, tout comme une bonne partie de la 1-A. Mineta se mit alors à hurler contre Todoroki.

« Je ne te suis pas dans ton stupide double bluff ! Maintenant pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'encaisser ma technique qui tue- »

Un robot d'une bonne dizaine de mètressvint l'éjecter au loin et fit s'arrêter tout le monde derrière.

« C'est les robots qui valaient 0 point à l'examen d'entrée !

-Y en a beaucoup trop ! »

La glace les recouvrit tous d'un coup, permettant à Todoroki de passer rapidement cet obstacle. Les autres voulurent le suivre mais la glace céda à cet instant, écrasant une bonne partie des participants.

« _**Todoroki de la 1-A prend la seconde place et a bloqué les autres avec un seul geste ! Ce gosse est cruuuueeeeel !**_

-Seconde ?

-Yo, Todoroki. »

Atsu courait à ses cotés, un peu plus en avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai l'intention de faire ravaler sa fierté à Bakugou, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'allez rien avoir.

 **-** ** _Kirishima de la 1-A s'était fait écrasé et vient de ressortir des débris !_**

-Heureux d'apprendre qu'il y a un peu de difficulté dans cette course.

-Tu m'en vois ravie.

- ** _Tetsutetsu de la classe B s'était aussi fait écrasé ! On t'aime mec !_** **_Eeet Bakugou de la 1-A abandonne le sol pour décoller au dessus de leurs têtes ! Malin ça ! Suivit par Sero avec son ruban adhésif et Tokoyami grâce à son Black Shadow ! Comme attendu, parmi les participants en course, beaucoup sont de la classe A ! Olala Midoriya de la classe A utilise une plaque provenant d'un des robots pour attaquer les robots trop proches de lui pendant que Yaoyorozu vient de sortir un canon de son ventre pour attaquer les robots à distance ! Et voilà que la plupart de ceux qui sont passés arrivent au deuxième obstacle : La chuuuuuuuute !_**

-Ils veulent notre mort en fait ? »

Du vide devant eux, parsemé de piliers de terre plus ou moins larges, reliés par des cordes, s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Atsu s'arrêta et regarda le paysage totalement modifié pour le festival. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait se passer si on tombait dans le vide, mais préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la question.

« C'est une simple corde raide, dit Tsuyu d'un air détaché avant de s'avancer sur la corde avec ses larges mains de grenouille. »

Atsu n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la course, elle avait laissé Todoroki prendre de l'avance le temps de voir quel chemin serait le plus rapide, elle ne devait pas laisser d'autres personnes passer devant. Elle se prépara à lancer un portail quand un pic se planta dans le rocher qu'elle visait.

« Pour nous, les élèves du département de support, c'est l'occasion de montrer ce qu'on a conçu et développé pour plaire aux entreprises, fufufufufu ! Continuez donc à regarder, et j'espère que l'entreprise qui me regarde est grosse ! »

La fille qui prononçait ces paroles s'élança dans le vide, appuya sur un bouton à son épaule, et fut tracté par le fil qui la reliait au pic planté plus tôt.

« Ceci est mon super mignoooon... bébé ! »

Elle atterrit contre la roche verticale, monta tranquillement ce qui lui restait et se retrouva avec beaucoup d'avance, un grand sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

« Pas mal pas mal, applaudit Atsu.

-Ah, sursauta la fille aux cheveux roses. Comment t'es déjà là !?

-Portails, sourit-elle.

-Ooooh, je vois !

-Comment ça se fait que vous avez le droit à ça et nous on a pas le droit à nos costumes...

-Les élèves du département des héros reçoivent régulièrement des entraînement en combat réel, pas vrai ?

-Hm hm, acquiesça Atsu.

-Juste pour équilibrer les choses, nous portons les équipements et les costumes que nous avons développés nous-même ! Ils ont dit ok pour les équipements ! Enfin, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'ils ont dit.

-Je voiiiis. »

Bakugou passa par dessus elles, des explosions sortant de ses mains, hurlant après Todoroki.

« Ah ! Déjà, s'exclama Atsu.

-Mon frère est sans aucun doute en train de regarder lui aussi ! Je ne peux pas le laisser me voir être ridicule ! »

Iida s'élança sur une corde, droit comme un « I », les bras écartés et les pieds dans une positions peu gracieuse, utilisant sa jambe arrière pour se propulser grâce à son alter.

« Bon et bien, j'ai laissé passer trop de gens, on se retrouve sur la ligne d'arrivée !

-A plus ! Ah attends, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Atsu, et toi ?

-Hatsume !

-Ça marche ! Bonne chance, Hatsume ! »

Elle sauta dans le vide et réapparut sur un rochers plus loin. Elle prit de la hauteur de regarda où étaient les autres. Ils approchaient de l'obstacle suivant. Elle se laissa tomber comme un pic vers le début de l'obstacle,

« _**Et voilà qu'on arrive à la barrière finale cachée ! Sa vraie forme n'est autre que... le champ de mine de Rambo 3 ! Ça a été fait pour que si vous regardez de plus près, vous voyez où les mines sont placées ! Echauffez vos yeux et vos pieds ! Dans tous les cas de sont des mines, elles ne sont pas complètement létales, mais leur explosion est énorme et éclatante, vous allez donc sûrement perdre un ou deux orteils !**_ »

Todoroki s'avançait sur le terrain miné avec prudence quand Bakugou passa à coté, volant avec les explosions derrière lui.

« Yo, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais déclaré ta petite guerre au mauvais rival ?!

- _ **Et la tête est en désordre ! Réjouissez-vous, médias de masse ! C'est exactement le genre de développement que vous attendiez ! Ah ! Atsu de la classe 1-A semble s'être réveillée et a passé l'obstacle !**_

-Yuu ! Reviens ici salope ! »

Bakugou augmenta sa vitesse en hurlant alors que Atsu lui tirait la langue avec arrogance.

« Et bah alors Kacchan ? On est à la traîne ? »

Une explosion retentit soudainement derrière, faisant se retourner presque tous les élèves.

« _**Une explosion près de l'entrée ?! Pourquoi cette explosions était si grosse ?! Etait-ce un plan ou une simple coïncidence ?! Ah ! Midoriya de la classe A charge... en utilisant les explosions ?! Et il les a dépassés ! Il est a dépasséééés ! Il passe deuxième!**_ »

Midoriya volait sur sa plaque de métal, porté par l'explosion de la même manière de Bakugou.

« Putain de nerd ! »

Celui-ci se mit à accélérer ses explosions alors que Todoroki gelait le sol pour ne plus se préoccuper des bombes.

« Tant pis si j'aide ceux derrière. »

Midoriya perdait en vitesse et en hauteur et allait bientôt tomber, tenant sa plaque que par un fil électrique qui dépassait. Son visage se décomposait en se rendant compte que Todoroki et Bakugou allaient le dépasser.

Réfléchissant au plus vite, il serra les dents et tira sur le fil, abattant la plaque au sol entre ses deux rivaux. Une nouvelle explosion en découla, le projetant à nouveau devant. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, approchant à grandes foulées de la ligne d'arrivée. Atsu l'attendait devant la ligne et tendit le bras vers celle-ci, s'inclinant presque avec noblesse.

« A toi la première place, Deku, lui sourit-elle. »

Il eu une seconde d'incompréhension avant d'accélérer en entendant les cris de rage de Bakugou derrière lui.

« _**L'homme qui est revenu en triomphant dans le stade n'est personne d'autre que... Midoriya Izuku de la classe A ! C'est le nom à retenir !**_ »

Il eu quelques instants d'attente pour que tout le monde arrive et Midnight réapparut sur son estrade.

-Bien, fit Midnight en faisant claquer son fouet. Les 42 premiers ont gagnés le droit de continuer ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont échoués, vous retenterez votre chance l'an prochain ! Le clou du spectacle du festival est toujours en préparation ! Et maintenant, pour les post-éliminaires, la sélection finale ! A partir de maintenant, même les journalistes accrédités vont pulluler dans une grande vague d'excitation, alors surpassez-vous ! Et la seconde épreuve est... la bataille de cavalerie humaine ! »

Un vague de silence s'abattit dans le stade. Une simple cavalerie ?

« De base, ce sont les même règles qu'une bataille de cavalerie humaine classique, qui est en individuelle. Volez les bandeaux des cavaliers ennemis et gardez le vôtre. La seule différence est que tout le monde recevra des points basés sur leur performance au défi précédent !

-Ce qui veut dire que la valeur de points de chaque cheval de guerre changera suivant qui le compose ! C'est facile à comprendre.

-Ne dites pas ce que j'allais dire avant que je le fasse ! Mais, oui ,c'est ça. Et le nombre de points que vous valez sera de 5 points pour le 42eme, 10 pour le 41eme et ainsi de suite. Exception pour le premier : sa tête vaut dix millions de points !

-Dix...millions, blanchit aussitôt Midoriya, sentant les regards se poser sur lui avec animosité. Yuu... ! Tu le savais ?!

-C'est Yuuei ici Deku... Normal que le premier prenne tarif, c'est ce qu'il fera quand il sera héros...

-Vous avez 15 minutes pour former vos groupes, reprit Midnight. La valeur de chaque groupe correspond à la somme des points de chaque membre de ce groupe. Et celui qui portera le bandeau ça sera le cavalier. Jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti, vous vous battrez et tenterez de récupérer autant de bandeaux qui possible. Vous ne pouvez mettre votre bandeau que sur une zone au dessus de votre nuque. Et le point le plus important de notre jeu, c'est que même si vous veniez à perdre votre bandeau ou si votre groupe s'écroulait, vous n'êtes pas encore disqualifiés ! Les alters sont bien sûr autorisés. Toute fois ! Si vous attaquez un autre groupe avec le but de les anéantir, c'est un carton rouge et vous serez disqualifiés du jeu ! Sur ce, commencez à négocier vos partenaires ! »

Atsu se mit à vagabonder entre les personnes, cherchant qui pourrait être utile. Avoir Kacchan dans son équipe lui vaudrait une disqualification, il avait deux raisons de viser Deku et de l'anéantir. Momo pourrait être utile avec son alter de création. Kirishima aussi, pour encaisser les attaques frontales.

Le garçon aux cheveux violets se mit devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était accompagné par Ojiro et un gars de la classe 1-B, un minus.

« Ton alter, c'est de créer des portails, non ?

-C'est ça.

-J'apprécie votre dur travail.

- _ **Hé ! C'est l'équipe de Shinsou!**_ »

Atsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa autour d'elle. Un mur de glace entourait un bonne partie des gens, Bakugou était étalé par terre, grognant de rage, et Todoroki descendait tranquillement de son « cheval ». Le mec aux cheveux violets s'en allait en les saluant de la main.

« Qu'est ce que je fous ici ?!

-Atsu !

-Ojiro ?! »

Elle regarda l'écran où était indiqué le reste du temps pour trouver une équipe, et elle y vit les scores de chaque équipe.

« Attends, c'est déjà fini ! J'ai même pas eu d'équipe !

-C'est lui, dit Ojiro en pointant le violet du doigt.

-Hein ? Face de cernes ?

-Je crois que son alter est de nous contrôler. Mais je ne sais pas comment il a pu...

-Il m'a posé une question, j'ai répondu, et d'un coup il me félicite. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

-Plus ou moins pareil. Ce qui veut dire que...

- _ **Et en quatrième place, l'équipe de Midoriya ! Les quatre première équipes iront à l'événement final !**_ »

Atsu fusilla le violet du regard qui lui sourit avec mépris, puis regarda en haussant un sourcil Midoriya qui semblait pleurer sous les rires de Uraraka, Fumikage et Hatsume. Elle se dirigea vers eux et salua la fille du département de support.

« Yo ! Alors, qualifié pour la finale !

-Atsu ! Je t'ai pas vu ! Tu étais dans quelle équipe ?

-Celle de face de cernes.

-Face de cernes ?

-Le connard aux cheveux violets.

-Oh ! Shinsou ! Il paraît que si il est pas dans le département héroïque, c'est à cause du test d'entrée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le test c'est du combat, ceux qui ont des alters qui ne sont pas fait pour le combat ne peuvent pas réussir cette épreuve. Je sais juste que Shinsou n'a pas un alter pour se battre. Après ce qu'il a comme alter, c'est une bonne question... »

Elles se mirent en route vers le réfectoire étant donné que c'était la pause de midi.

« Pour son alter, c'est un contrôle des gens. Un genre de lavage de cerveau. Je pense que c'est si on lui répond verbalement que son alter s'active.

-Effectivement ce n'est pas pour le combat... Il va sûrement tout donner pour passer dans le département des héros, fait attention !

-Ne t'en fais pas, mais toi aussi fait attention.

-J'ai mes bébés si je me bats contre lui !

-Ton équipement ?

-Oui, ce sont mes bébés ! »

Elle se mit à caresser son jetpack qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avec un grand sourire qui se transforma petit à petit en un plus triste.

« Mon alter me permet de « zoomer » ma vision. Ce n'est pas non plus pour le combat. Mais le département de support est bien meilleur je trouve ! J'ai toujours adoré j'espère montrer aux entreprises que mes bébés peuvent remplacer les alters ! Toi tes portails peuvent être utiles au combat, sinon tu ne serais pas au département des héros.

-Et bien, si je n'utilise que mes portails, le seul moyen de blesser c'est de couper quelqu'un avec.

-Hein ? »

Atsu prit un plateau et attendit Hatsume pour aller s'asseoir à une table. Elle forma deux petits portails entre elle et fit passer une paille dans l'un.

« A ton avis, si je fais disparaître mes portails là, il se passe quoi ?

-Soit le « transfert » est annulé, soit... »

Les portails disparurent et un bout de paille tomba sur la table.

« Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il peut y avoir à la place de cette paille. »

-Mortel !

-Très bon choix de mot, rit Atsu. »

Ojiro se joint à elles, voulant trouver un contre à l'alter de Shinsou.

« Des pistes, demanda Atsu. On sait que c'est parce qu'on lui a répondu, ou du moins on suppose, mais si on lui répond, on fait quoi ?

-A un moment, quand Shinsou a dérobé le bandeau de l'équipe de Tetsutetsu, leur cheval m'est rentré dedans. C'est à ce moment que je suis revenu à moi, et que mes souvenirs reprennent.

-Donc un choc assez puissant annule son alter, nota Hatsume.

-C'est très probable. Mais je ne sais pas à quel point le choc doit être fort.

-Merde... Faut juste ne pas lui répondre alors... Faut qu'on se charge de lui alors, ou expliquer à tout le monde le délire de son alter.

-En fait, commença Ojiro, une atmosphère de culpabilité l'entourant.

-Quoi ? »

La pause de midi était finie et la prochaine épreuve allait être révélée. Midnight, toujours sur son estrade, sourit avec perversion en regardant les élèves restants.

« Déterminons par la loterie l'ordre de passage ! »

Ojiro leva sa main, un peu tremblant, jeta un regard désolé à Atsu qui soupira.

« Hm, excusez-moi, dit-il assez fort pour que Midnight le remarque. Je... J'aimerais me retirer de la compétition.

-Ojiro, s'exclama Mina. Pourquoi ? C'est le lieu où tu peux te démarquer aux yeux des pros !

-En vérité, je ne me souviens presque pas de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille de cavalerie humaine. Je sais que c'est une grosse opportunité. Et je sais que c'est stupide de ne pas en profiter ! Mais c'est la place que chacun a obtenu en se battant de toutes ses forces... Je me sentirai mal en me tenant ici à vos côtés sans même avoir compris comment je suis arrivé là... Je en peux juste par le faire.

-Hé ! T'es en train de dire que j'ai pas de race là, grogna Atsu.

-Je ne me souviens pas non plus de ce qui s'est passé, murmura le troisième cheval de leur équipe, le petit de la classe B. Je veux me retirer moi aussi ! Peu importe à quel point une personne peut être forte... Participer sans avoir fait quelque chose pour s'élever serait en désaccord avec le but de ce festival !

-Mec... Vous êtes... Super virils !

- _ **Et bien tout cela est extrêmement inhabituel. Tout repose sur la décision de l'arbitre. Que décidera Midnight...**_

-Quels enfantillages, grogna Midnight. Je vais vous faire savoir que des bleus comme vous... ont tout mon amour, s'écria-t-elle en claquant son fouet dans l'air. Je reconnais officiellement le retrait de Shouda et De Ojiro ! La dernière personne de ce groupe a-t-elle des souvenirs et veut-elle se retirer, ou quelconque autre personne ?

-J'étais dans le groupe et je me souviens d'absolument rien ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser tomber ! Ok je n'ai pas atteint cette épreuve avec ma conscience, mais si je suis là, c'est que j'ai servit au groupe, de même pour les deux autres ! Et je vais montrer dans cette événement final de quoi je suis réellement capable quand j'ai la pleine possession de mon corps !

-Tellement viriiiiiil ! Même si t'es une fille putain !

-Calme-toi Kirishima tu veux ?

-Et bien, c'est donc l'équipe placée cinquième qui devrait monter, c'est à dire l'équipe Kendou.

-S'il y a une équipe qui doit s'avancer, ça ne devrait pas être nous, qui pouvions à peine bouger, mais plutôt eux, n'est pas les filles ? L'équipe qui a combattu jusqu'à la toute fin, et a gardé une place élevée tout au long de l'épreuve, l'équipe de Tetsutetsu mérite plus de s'avancer, vous en pensez pas ? Et ceci n'est pas un faveur, donc je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me la rendes, compris ? C'est juste comme ça que les choses devraient être.

-Vous... Vous êtes trop aimaaaaaable, pleura Tetsutetsu.

-Alors c'est maintenant décidé. Avec Tetsutetsu et Shiozaki qui entrent dans la compétition, nous avons à nouveau 16 participants ! Et les affrontements sont les suivants ! »

Le premier combat était Midoriya contre Shinsou. Et si il gagnait, il affronterait Todoroki au second tour si celui-ci gagnait contre Sero. Atsu combattait contre Mina au cinquième combat.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, « Midoriya Izuku » ? »

Ojiro bloqua rapidement la bouche de Midoriya avec sa queue, provoquant le départ du violet qui soupira.

« Midoriya ! Ne réponds pas, peu importe ce qu'il dit.

-Cet enfoiré il veut gagner dès le début, grogna Atsu.

-Atsu, prépare-toi pour tes combats, je m'occupe d'informer Midoriya.

-D'accord. Merci Ojiro.

-Merci à toi Atsu, de continuer à te battre. Pour nous.

-Pour vous, sourit-elle.

-Uraraka ? Sérieux, demanda Bakugou.

-Hiiiiii ! Je suis contre Bakugou ! »

Il eu une pause pour permettre aux élèves de décompresser et à Cementoss de créer l'arène où les combat auraient lieu. Atsu se plaça dans les gradins près de sa classe. Present Mic hurlait avec enthousiasme les règles pendant que Midoriya et Shinsou se toisaient l'un l'autre. Shinsou se mit à parler, trop bas pour qu'on l'entende à travers les explications de Present Mic, et Midoriya semblait toujours maître de lui, à la grande fierté de Ojiro. Le coup d'envoi fut donner, et Midoriya s'élança vers Shisou en hurlant :

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

Il s'immobilisa soudainement, le regard vide. Atsu plaqua sa main contre son visage et secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Irrécupérable...

-Et donc, j'ai gagné.

-Non, Midoriya ! Je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenu, se lamenta Ojiro.

- _ **Dès que le match a commencé, Midoriya s'est complément arrêté ?! Il reste just elà, bouche béante comme un abruti ! L'alter de Shinsou est entré en action ? Même si il n'a rien fait d'impressionnant jusqu'à maintenant, est-il possible que cet élève soit si effrayant ?!**_ »

Midoriya fit demi-tour et se mit à avancer vers la ligne limite.

« Il s'en approche trop ! Midoriya putain !

-Deku ! Tu peux pas perdre comme ça, s'époumona Uraraka en agitant les bras. »

Midoriya allait passer le pied par dessus la ligne quand il s'arrêta, essoufflé.

« _**Midoriya ! Il s'est arrêté ?!**_

-Putain s'était proche, désespéra Ojiro.

-Ses doigts. Il s'est cassé deux doigts ! C'est un fou, rit Atsu.

-Ton alter me rend jaloux, hurla Shinsou. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de chemin rapide pour réussir ici, pas avec cet alter! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux comprendre, toi qui possède autant de chance, s'énerva peu à peu Shinsou alors que Midoriya fonça sur lui. Non, les gens comme toi qui sont nés avec des alters parfaits ne pourront jamais comprendre ! »

Midoriya saisit le violet et se mit à le pousser.

« Crache quelque chose bon sang, hurla Shinsou en lui donnant un coup de poing qu'il encaissa sans broncher. »

Il se dégageait juste avant de sortir des limites et tenta de pousser Midoriya. Le vert lui saisit le bras et le retourna comme il avait fait avec Bakugou lors de la battle avec All Might, le faisant sortir des limites dans un grognement de douleur de son adversaire.

« Shinsou est sorti, annonça Midnight. Midoriya, passe au second tour ! »


	8. Suite du festival

**Heeey ! (Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu posterais quand tu voudrais ?) Si, mais j'ai finis le chapitre, alors ma foi, pourquoi ne pas le poster ?! (C'est vrai)**

 **Réponse à la review de bibidi: Tu voulais Atsu, la voilà ! Du moins bien plus présente, je pense, que le dernier chapitre ! XD**

 **Petite nouveauté: Je vais essayer de nommer les chapitres, je sais à quel point c'est chiant de savoir à quel chapitre on en était sur PC (l'appli est tellement géniale pour ça), mais je suis nulle pour trouver des titres, désolée...**

 **Sur ce, bonen lecture, et à la prochaine ! (Adieu vacances... Tu vas me manquer durant ces six longues semaines de cours...)**

* * *

« Hé, Bakugou, c'est pas l'attaque qu'il avait utilisé contre toi ?

-Ferme-la, le baveux. »

Denki regarda ses pieds dans un silence douloureux.

« Le baveux, murmura-t-il, blessé.

-Il a raison ! Il t'avait retourné comme une crêpe, rit Atsu en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Bakugou.

-J'vais t'exploser la gueule salope, cria-t-il en se redressant.

-Tututu, attends la finale imbécile. »

Il se rassit lourdement en grommelant.

« Putain, Atsu le maîtrise carrément, s'exclama Kirishima.

-Je devrais apprendre à Deku, il va finir en cendres avant Noël si ça continue, ahahah.

-Continue Atsu, plus tu ouvres ta putain de gueule, plus ça me donne des raisons de l'exploser.

-Kacchan... tu pourras rien me faire, tu le sais bien, sourit-elle.

-Et pourquoi donc, demanda-t-il avec défi.

-Parce que tu. es. faible. »

Bakugou se mit à trembler, tous ses muscles se contractaient de rage.

« A la final, murmura-t-il en se calmant. A la final, je vais te faire bouffer le micro de Present Mic en t'envoyant directement dessus. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se concentra de nouveau sur le stade où Sero et Todoroki entraient.

« Il a l'air énervé, non ?

- _ **Il a fait une excellente performance pour arriver aussi loin, et pourtant quelle est cette expression quelconque ?! Est-ce qu'il en a déjà fait une autre ?! Sero Hanta du département des héros ! Coooontre... Celui qui tient au top du top ! Lui qui est beaucoup trop fort ! Du même département, Todoroki Shoutooooo ! Start !**_

-Je sais pas si j'arriverai à faire quelque chose, soupira Sero en s'étirant. Mais... Je vais pas me coucher non plus ! »

Il enroula ses bandes de scotch autour de Todoroki et le lança vers la limite du terrain.

« _**Une attaque surprise à la vitesse de l'éclair qui vise la sortie du ring ! Sans aucun doute, c'est le meilleur choix qu'il aurait pu faire ! Sero, fais ton maximum !**_

-Désolé. »

De la glace courut sur la bande de Sero et en un clin d'œil un énorme bloc se forma autour de lui, dépassant de plusieurs mètres du stade. Iida et Midoriya, qui était revenu pendant les menaces de Bakugou contre Atsu, tremblaient en voyant la glace à quelques centimètres de leur nez.

« Un petit peu trop, t'crois pas, demanda Sero dont seul le buste et les bras gelés dépassés comme un petit point dans cette mer de glace.

-Sero, peux-tu bouger ? »

Midnight, à moité gelée, grelottait, le visage affichant un profond désespoir.

« Non je ne peux pas bouger...

-Sero étant incapable de bouger, Todoroki passe au second tour ! »

Des encouragements fusèrent dans le stade à l'attention de Sero.

« Ne t'en fais pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu !

-J'en ai trop fait, désolé. J'étais juste... un peu agacé, expliqua Todoroki en faisant fondre la glace de sa main gauche d'où émanait des flammes.

-Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe si tu es en colère, rit Sero en grimaçant sous la douleur de la peau tirée par la glace. »

Une fois Sero libéré de la glace, le reste de la structure explosa en milles morceaux qui tombèrent comme de la neige sur les spectateurs.

« On va être trempés maintenant imbécile, beugla Bakugou, faisant jaillir des explosions pour faire fondre la glace et se sécher.

-C'était joli au moins, pas comme ton alter...

-Mon alter est le meilleur, ok ?! Il est utile, et puissant, tout en étant magnifique salope !

-Pas autant que mon laser, dit de façon hautaine Aoyama. »

Bakugou se leva, faisant sursauter le blond qui se prépara à recevoir un coup.

« J'vais me préparer. Atsu t'as pas intérêt de perdre, il grogna entre ses dents.

-Dis le plus fort si t'as des couilles !

-Atsu ! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler pour une fille, dit Yaoyorozu, choquée et les yeux écarquillés.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Un tel langage, si peu châtié !

-Mais... Je vois pas le problème ?

- _ **Passons au match suivant, qui sera plein de testostérone ! Un homme un vrai ! Aussi dur que le fer ! Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu de la filière héroïque ! Face à luiiii ! Un homme, un vrai, aussi dur que la pierre ! Eijiro Kirishima de la filière héroïque !**_

-Même nos présentation sont les mêmes ?!

- _ **Start !**_ »

Les deux foncèrent en même temps, durcissant leur corps entier. Ils attaquaient au même endroit, au même moment, comme si ils se battaient face à un miroir. Ils hurlèrent et frappèrent le visage de l'autre avec force.

« _**Le combat des alters presque identiques, Tetsutetsu contre Kirishima est fini ! Les deux sont à terre ! Qui a gagné ?**_ »

Midnight s'approcha et les regarda l'un puis l'autre avant de déclarer :

« C'est une égalité ! Dans le cas d'une égalité, un bras de faire sera organisé pour les départager ! »

Les deux furent amené à l'infirmerie par les petits robots et les combattants suivant firent leur apparition.

« Je sens que je pourrais détourner le regard tout le long du combat, frissonna Jiro.

-Uraraka...

- _ **Voici le quatrième combat ! Le garçon qui a été en quelque sorte connu depuis le collège ! Mais ce n'est pas le visage d'un enfant sur le droit chemin ! Bakugou Katsuki du département des héros ! Cooontre... Le jeune fille que je vais encourager ! Uraraka Ochako, du département des héros également !**_

-Vas-y Uraraka, hurla Atsu, appuyé sur le rebord des gradins. Défonce-lui la gueule ! »

Uraraka bomba le torse, le regard dur.

« C'est toi la pétasse qui fait voltiger des trucs ? Si tu veux abandonner, fais-le maintenant. Crier « aie » pendant le match ne servira à rien.

-Kacchan soit sympa avec, connard !

- _ **Start !**_

-Abandonner ? Je ne peux pas me le permettre !

-Si elle le touche, le combat est fini... Rhaaa ! Merde je dois me préparer pour mon combat ! Deku ! Tu me raconteras tout, pas vrai !

-Oui ! »

Elle courut à sa salle de préparation et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en soupirant. Ashido. Elle se battait contre Ashido. Elle laissa sa tête tomber lourdement contre la table, soupirant à nouveau, se grattant les cheveux.

« C'est quoi son alter déjà putain... Ashido.. Mina... Ah ! Oui ! L'acide ! Donc... Il faut que... Rhaaa je sais pas comment m'y prendre ! J'aurais du demander à Deku, lui qui analyse tout... »

Elle se releva en haussant les épaules.

« Je demanderai à Mina directement. »

Elle sorti et se prépara à aller dans le stade. Bakugou passa à coté d'elle, sans une seule égratignure.

« T'as gagné ?

-Evidemment, qu'est ce que tu crois pétasse !

-Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Il continua sa route, les mains dans les poches. Atsu en fit de même en grommelant et plongea dans le grand jour.

« _**Voici un combat qui s'annonce peut-être tout aussi intéressant que le précédent ! Ashido Minaaaa, le fille acide du département des héros, contre Atsuuuuu, la téléporteuse du même département ! Je ne sais qui soutenir !**_

-Alors Mina, comment tu veux que ce combat se déroule ?

-Je peux décider de si je gagne, rit la rose.

-Non, de comment tu vas perdre, hehe.

-Donne-moi un beau combat, Atsu.

-Donne-moi envie de le faire dans ce cas.

- _ **Start !**_ »

Mina se jeta sur Atsu, projetant des petites flaques d'acide.

« Il va falloir faire plus si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie directement dehors ! »

La rose pesta et se plaça au milieu du stade pour le recouvrir d'une pluie d'acide. Atsu créa un portail au dessus d'elle, attendant que Mina atteigne sa limite. Le combat ne serait pas intéressant,mais elle ne voulait pas finir en squelette.

« Fais attention à tes pieds. »

Atsu regarda au sol et vit l'acide former une flaque l'entourant peu à peu.

« Pas mal, pas mal. »

Elle disparut pour réapparaître dans le ciel, juste au dessus de Mina, un arc à la main. Elle décocha la flèche qui se planta à quelques centimètres du pied de la fille.

« Tu veux me tuer ?!

-Mais non... Ne t'en fais pas ! »

Une salve de flèche fondit sur Mina qui les esquiva comme elle put. Une se planta dans son bras, une autre dans sa cuisse, mais elle tint bon. Atsu atterrit à un endroit encore épargné par l'acide et sourit à Mina.

« Désolée, je vais régler ça vite fait.

-Hein ? Pas un portail ! C'est pas juste si tu utilises un portail !

-Pas un portail, promis. »

Atsu créer un portail derrière elle et y enfonça ses deux mains. Elle tira en hurlant et une claymore en sortit. Démesurée, elle devait faire dix mètres de longs et bien deux ou trois à sa largueur maximale. Elle se retourna vers Mina, emportant l'épée avec elle à la manière d'une raquette de tennis.

« Tu veux me tueeeeeer ! »

Mina sauta par dessus l'épée et fut emporter par le vent créé. Atsu lâcha l'épée qui disparut et elle tomba au sol, entrée par le mouvement, les bras dans une position inimaginable.

« Mina est sortie du stade ! Atsu, tu peux bouger ?

-Ouais, donnez moi deux secondes. »

Elle appuya sur son épaule droite, provoquant un « crac » qui fit frémir le public. Elle se redressa et joua avec son épaule gauche pour la replacer, provoquant le même bruit horrible.

« Ça fait mal putain... »

Elle fit tourner ses bras, s'étira, puis se tourna vers Midnight.

« Voilà.

-Atsu accède au second tour ! »

Atsu se mit à courir vers Mina qui se redressait péniblement.

« Désolée, ça va ?

-T'es tarée, rit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je me suis dis que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde d'abréger ça.

-J'avais perdu de toute façon, je présume.

-Ouais, je t'aurais pas laisser gagner, hihi. »

Elle passa son bras sous l'épaule de Mina et la soutint pour aller à l'infirmerie.

« Et toi, tes épaules ?

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire... Quand j'ai découvert cette arme, j'ai vite apprit à me remettre mes épaules en place toute seule. Elle est pratique pour faire sortir un ennemi d'une zone de combat restreinte, comme ici. Même si mes portails font très bien l'affaire, la claymore, ça fait peur en plus.

-Et pas qu'un peu. J'ai eu peur que tu me coupes en deux.

-Elle n'était pas en position de le faire, tu aurait percuté la partie plate.

-Bon à savoir, que tu n'essaye pas de me tuer. Ahahah.

-Ahah, ne t'en fais pas, je ne tuerais pas d'amis ! »

Elle l'abandonna aux mains et aux lèvres de Recovery Girl pour retourner dans les gradins. Le combat de Tokoyami et Momo avait lieu juste après, elle pourrait voir la fin si il ne durait pas trop peu longtemps. Elle s'assit à coté de Midoriya et regarda le stade. Iida et Hatsume faisaient leur entrée.

« Mais c'est déjà le dernier combat !

-Tokoyami a acculé Yaoyorozu et l'a fait sortir du ring. Kaminari a fait une décharge maximale et est devenu un imbécile, la fille de la classe B l'a enfermé dans ses cheveux-ronces qui l'avaient protégée, fin du combat. Pour le combat entre Kacchan et Uraraka, Kacchan a gagné. Uraraka a tout donné, elle a attaqué vers le bas et utilisé les pierres que Bakugou faisait voler pour après en faire une énorme pluie. Mais elle a dépassé sa limite de poids et ne pouvait plus bouger... Ah, et entre Tetsutetsu et Kirishima, c'est Kirishima qui a gagné au bras de fer.

-Ce qui veut dire que... »

Midoriya se leva s'excusa auprès de Atsu.

« Je vais me préparer pour mon combat.

-Vas-y. Et défonce-le ! »

Il partit et Atsu se reconcentra sur le combat qui allait commencer. Elle regarda Iida et s'exclama :

« Qu'est ce que Iida fait avec un équipement du département de support ?! »

C'était justement la question que Midnight venait de poser au garçon qui commença ses explications. L'autorisation de lui laisser fut donnée et le combat commença. Hatsume s'est joué de lui tout le long, utilisant un micro pour présenter ses « bébés » un à un, se servant de Iida pour les montrer en action. Le combat a duré dix longues minutes qui n'étaient qu'une présentation d'objets en tout genre. Quand elle eu finit, elle est simplement sortie du ring, l'air satisfaite.

« Vous m'expliquerez comment ça s'est passé ?

-Tu vas déjà te préparer ?

-Ouais.

-Oy, Yuu.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas intérêt à perdre. On doit se voir en final. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Et t'a pas intérêt à faire comme avec Ashido ! Je veux un vrai combat !

-Tu en auras un Kacchan. Toi aussi, en perds pas ! »

Elle sortit du stade et fit le tour des petits stands qui étaient sur le chemin menant au stade, profitant de l'environnement légèrement plus calme. Elle s'arrêta à un vendeur de takoyaki où le match de Midoriya contre Todoroki était diffusé dans une petite télé.

« Ça ne vous déçois pas d'être juste à coté mais de ne pas pouvoir le voir en vrai, elle demanda au vendeur.

-Si, bien sûr, mais c'est en cette période de l'année que je fais mon plus gros chiffre d'affaires ! Alors on peut bien le regarder à la télé comme tout le monde, il rit grassement. Atsu, c'est ça ?

-Ouaip.

-Ton match était cool, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait duré ?

-Je suppose que je ne voulais pas me fatiguer pour un match gagné d'avance ? J'en une finale splendide à faire !

-Tu penses, si tu vas en final, être contre qui ?

-Deku va perdre. C'est sûr.

-Deku ?

-Midoriya Izuku. Ça sera donc Todoroki contre Bakugou. J'espère me battre contre Bakugou, mais un combat contre Todoroki ne peut pas être mauvais.

- _ **Tu trembles.**_ »

La voix de Midorkiya résonnait dans la télévision sur laquelle Atsu reporta son attention. Il avait un bras entier bleu et tordu, et tous ses doigts de son autre main étaient dans le même état. Lui aussi tremblait, mais de douleur.

« _**Il y a une limite à la quantité de froid que tu peux toi-même supporter, non ? Ce qui signifie que tu vas devoir utiliser ton coté gauche. Tout le monde donne tout ce qu'il a ! Pour gagner... pour se rapprocher de ses buts... pour devenir n°1 ! Tu dis que tu vas gagner avec la moité de ta force ?! Tu ne m'as même pas fait une simple blessure !**_

-Il veut crever...

-Il a du cran ce gamin !

- _ **Viens te battre avec toute ta force !**_

-Je pense, et ce n'est que mon avis de vendeur de takoyaki, tu devrais faire ce que ce gamin dit. Bats-toi à fond. Après tout, tu ne peux participer à cet événement que trois fois dans ta vie.

-Hmf. C'est vrai. Je vais me donner à fond alors. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout.

- _ **Shoutooooooooooooooo !**_ »

Le cri de Endavor avait été si puissant qu'ils l'avaient entendu d'en dehors du stade.

« _ **Tu t'es enfin accepté tel que tu es ! Bien ! Excellent ! C'est maintenant que tout commence pour toi ! Toi en qui mon sang coule, surpasse-moi... et concrétise mon ambition de tes propres mains !**_

-Cet Endavor.. Il est peut-être numéro 2, mais bon sang qu'est ce que je ne l'aime pas...

-Visiblement son fils non plus, vu le silence de Todoroki. »

Le fils d'Endavor, brûlant littéralement, fonça vers son adversaire qui s'élançait aussi. Cementoss créa cinq murs de ciments épais entre les deux adversaires à la dernière seconde. Le choc fut violent. Il fallut quelques instants pour que la poussière qui s'était envolée à cause de la puissance du choc se dissipe et révèle Midoriya qui tombait au sol, en dehors des limites du terrain, et Todoroki toujours debout, son vêtement à moité brûlé. Les cinq murs étaient un miettes, Midnight annonça la victoire de Todoroki et Atsu rit.

« Je l'avais dit qu'il allait perdre.

-Il l'a provoqué, pourquoi ?

-Visiblement, Deku sait des choses qu'on ne sait pas, et a voulut aider Todoroki. Il a merveilleusement bien réussit. Ahahah, toujours aussi aimable ! Bon et bien, merci pour les takoyaki, et pour m'avoir laissé voir le match. Je vais aller voir cet imbécile et me préparer à mon match.

-Prends en d'autres, c'est cadeau.

-Merci ! »

Elle s'en alla en courant, de nouveaux takoyaki en main et en bouche, et rejoignit l'infirmerie. Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu et Mineta étaient déjà là.

« Yo !

-Atsu ! Tu étais où ?

-Dehors, j'ai acheté à manger et regardé le match avec le vendeur. Il va survivre ? C'était violent !

-Oui, il a juste des blessures aux bras qui sont graves.

-Ouf. Ah, mais il faut que je me prépare !

-A cause des dégâts, ils font une pause pour tout réparer, tu as le temps, et puis il y a encore un match avant le tien, non ?

-Si, mais j'aime bien avoir de l'avance.

-Silence bon sang de bonsoir ! On le prépare à une opération chirurgicale !

-Une opération ?! »

Atsu quitta les lieux en souriant face à la réaction de ses camarades de classe et alla dans la salle de préparation. Quand elle entra, elle y trouva Kirishima qui réfléchissait.

« Salut Atsu !

-Yo. Pas trop stressé !

-Non ! Avec mon durcissement, je vais encaisser chacune de ses attaques et ses puissants assauts ! »

Elle pouffa en s'asseyant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna-t-il avant d'afficher une mine plus titre et blessée. Tu crois que je vais perdre ?

-Non non ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est juste que... « je vais encaisser ses puissants assauts ». Ça sonne... enfin tu m'as compris ! »

Elle rit plus franchement alors que Kirishima rougissait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de ce bord... »

Atsu faillit s'étrangler et regarda Kirishima avec de grands yeux.

« T'es gay ?!

-Ah ! Je ! Comment dire… !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en fous. T'es amoureux de Kacchan ?! »

Elle s'était redressée, penchée en avant sur la table vers le rouge.

« Je dirais pas que je suis amoureux mais... Il est... séduisant ?

-Aaaah yaoiiiiii !

-Tais-toi, imbécile !

-Dominant ou dominé ?!

-Bon sang tu es gênante, rougit Kirishima. Les deux...

-Et si c'était avec Kacchan ?

-Urg...

-Alleeeeer, je dirais rien à personne !

-...Dominé...

-Faut que je vous arrange le coup, décida-t-elle en plaquant sa main contre la table.

-Quoi ?! Non !

-Tu vas être en retard à ton combat.

-Ah merde ! »

Il se releva et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il jeta un œil à Atsu puis détourna le regard.

« Et je suis pas gay. Mais bi.

-Vas combattre ! On reprendra cette discussion plus tard !

-Certainement pas ! »

Il referma la porte, laissant Atsu seule avec ses rires. Elle calme finalement et s'affala sur la table, se mettant à ses réflexion

« Je suis contre Tokoyami... Le corps à corps c'est son point fort, et Dark Shadow couvre ses arrières constamment... J'ai envie de plier ce combat vite fait ! Mais j'ai dit au vieux je me battrais à fond... »

Elle se redressa et sorti dans le couloir pour accéder au ring. Kirishima passa à coté d'elle dans un brancard, inconscient et couvert de blessures.

« Amenez-le à l'infir-

-Je sais, firent les robots qui tenaient le brancard, en cœur.

-Je m'en lasserais sûrement jamais, elle rit doucement avant de s'avancer vers le terrain.

- _ **Troisième combat pour déterminer le top 4 ! Deux personnes qui ont fini leur combat vite fait bien fait, Tokoyami et Atsu, tous les deux du département des héros ! Start !**_ »

Elle regarda Tokoyami et lui sourit. Il hocha de la tête en guise de salut, les bras croisés sur son torse. Atsu sorti une épée et un bouclier de ses portails alors que Dark Shadow faisait son apparition. Ça serait un combat d'endurance. Elle s'élança alors, l'épée brandie. Dark Shadow bloqua l'attaque pour attaquer en retour tout de suite après.

« J'ai connu Dark Shadow plus énergique ! Le combat contre Yaoyorozu t'a épuisé ?

-Je suis en pleine forme, gronda l'ombre.

-Mais il parle ! Flippant, mais tellement cool ! »

Atsu recula de quelques bonds et observa l'élève. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Dark Shadow le couvrait parfaitement.

« Atsu ! Son point faible c'est la lumière, hurla Denki. »

Tokoyami pesta et décroisa les bras pour se préparer à combattre. Atsu quant à elle afficha un sourire terrifiant.

« C'est donc ça... »

Elle leva sa main au ciel et l'endroit fut soudainement plongé dans l'obscurité. Dark Shadow devint plus gros, plus menaçant.

« Je vois... C'est logique après tout. »

Elle tendit la main vers Fumikage et lui sourit doucement.

« Laisse-moi révéler un secret de mon portails. Je peux les transformer en entonnoir. »

Il se mit à courir vers elle, Dark Shadow prêt à l'attaquer.

« Tu as compris... »

Un halo de lumière éblouissante apparut au dessus de Tokoyami dont l'alter devint ridicule et à l'air triste. Il tenta de fuir la lumière mais elle le suivait où qu'il aille.

« Je peux comme épingler mes portails, où que tu ailles, il te suivra. »

Elle ressorti son épée et son bouclier et s'approcha du garçon à la tête d'oiseau.

« Déclare forfait. »

Il soupira et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Non, niveau combat brut tu vas perdre... »

Elle lui donna un coup de bouclier dans la mâchoire et il recula de quelques pas, déstabilisé. Il tenta une nouvelle attaque qu'Atsu esquiva. Elle colla la lame de son épée contre la gorge de Tokoyami et sourit.

« T'es mort. »

Elle esquiva un nouveau coup, tourna autour du garçon et colla de nouveau la lame contre son cou.

« T'es encore mort. »

Il soupira, résigné.

« J'abandonne. »

Les armes disparurent et les portails avec. Le retour soudain de lumière éblouit tout le monde.

« Tokoyami déclare forfait, Atsu passe au troisième tour !

-Tu es sadique.

-Ouais, je sais. Pourquoi avoir essayé ?

-Je voulais voir si tu voulais vraiment gagner. Et puis, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

-C'est vrai. »

Atsu retourna dans la salle de préparation après l'avoir salué avec respect comme il venait de le faire et sortit son téléphone et son casque. Elle mit la musique assez fort et se laissa tomber de sommeil sur la table.

« Atsu ! »

Elle se redressa en sursaut, tombant au sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Kirishima qui lui souriait doucement. Elle enleva son casque et se mit à paniquer.

« J'ai raté le combat ?! J'ai été disqualifié ?!

-Je suis ici pour justement évité ça, personne en t'avais vu, je me suis dit tu étais déjà ici.

-Putain j'ai eu peur...

-Désolé. »

Il l'aida à se relever et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Tu peux vraiment m'aider pour Kacchan ?

-Ahah ! Yes ! Je peux en tout cas tenter de savoir si il est au moins bi.

-T'es complètement tarée... Comment tu vas faire ?

-Demander à sa mère. Elle savait tout de lui quand on était petit, je suis sûr que c'est toujours pareil. Mais je peux déjà t'affirmer qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup ! Sinon il te parlerait pas aussi facilement, sans gueuler ou t'insulter en tout cas.

-Alors je pars bien ?

-Je pense oui. Après je ne veux pas te faire de fausses illusion ok ? Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je ne peux pas le faire changer, ne t'attends à rien.

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne serais là que pour récolter des informations dans un premier temps, si ça part bien, je t'aide à te le faire.

-C'est cool d'aider quelqu'un que tu connais pas, rit-il.

-On se connaît plus que les grands-mères que j'aide à traverser.

-Mais c'est que tu as le cœur sur la main !

-Ouais je sais, dit-elle humblement. Bon, et si tu veux que je connaisse, parles moi de toi !

-Hm, et bien... Je m'appelle Kirishima Eijiro. J'ai 15 ans, je suis né le 16 novembre. J'ai un alter de durcissement qui fait que je me durcis comme la pierre. La première fois que mon alter qui s'est manifesté, c'était la nuit quand j'avais trois ans. Je devais aller aux toilettes, je me suis frotté l'œil et j'ai saigné, j'ai une cicatrice maintenant. »

Atsu pencha la tête vers lui et s'exclama :

« C'est vrai ! Javais jamais fait gaffe !

-Elle est assez petite, souvent on ne la remarque pas. Bon, et toi ?

-Hm... Je m'appelle Atsu, j'ai 15 ans, je suis née le 25 juillet. J'ai un alter de téléportation qui me permet de déplacer des objets et des gens, à leur risques et périls. J'ai découvert mon alter en voulant rattraper ma glace quand j'avais 3-4 ans. Si tu veux savoir, je m'y attendais pas, elle a quand même fini par terre. »

Ils rirent et Atsu regarda son téléphone.

« Merde ! Je vais aller me mettre dans le couloir ! Je reviens après ! »

Elle sorti de la salle et rejoignit le ring en courant. Le match précedent était fini. Il y avait des gravas partout. Todoroki était transporté à l'infirmerie par les deux robots habituels, et Bakugou était transporté de l'autre coté. Atsu attendit quelques minutes pour que tout soit nettoyé avant d'entrer dans le stade.

« _**Après un combat pleins de changement de température, en voici un entre deux rapides ! Iida Tenya contre Atsu ! Tous deux de la classe héroïque ! Start !**_ »

Iida n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lancer son alter à pleine puissance et foncer sur Atsu. Elle sourit et pointa le sol à ses pieds avant de disparaître.

« Tu vas un peu trop vite à mon goût, tu vois ? »

Elle écarta vivement les bras et de nombreux portails apparurent sur le sol du ring.

« Et si tu ralentissais, histoire de pas finir là-bas ? »

Elle montra un portail placé en dehors du terrain.

« Donne le meilleur de toi, Iida. »

Le combat fut long et intense. Iida évitait les attaques de son adversaire et les portails. Atsu en faisait de même, esquivant les attaques et ses propres portails. Iida finit par ne plus pouvoir utiliser son alter et Atsu le poussa dans un portail.

« Iida est sorti des limites du terrain ! Atsu va donc en finale contre Bakugou ! »

Atsu sourit et alla dans les toilettes pour se rafraîchir. Le dernier combat. Contre Kacchan. Elle trépignait d'impatience en se mettant de l'eau sur le visage. Elle allait se donner à fond pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté.


	9. Combat final et noms de héros !

**Salut ! On va commencer direct par... *se jette à genoux* Je suis désolée ! Même si j'ai dit que je ne posterais plus une fois par semaine, je cherche à ne pas mettre trop d'écart entre les chapitres, mais celui-là... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Donc j'ai fini par abandonné et je le poste !**

 **Bibidi: Heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui a ce genre d'amie ! xD (bien que je le fasse aussi...) Et... serait-tu dotée d'un pouvoir permettant de lire les pensées ?! O_o Tu me fais peur ! XD**

 **bon aller, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Le « start » de Present Mic avait été hurlé depuis presque une minute, mais ils restaient face à face sans bouger. Des voix commencèrent à s'élever dans les gradins, les incitant à commencer le combat, mais ils ne bougeaient pas.

« Combattez merde !

-On est venu pour du combat, pas vous voir vous reluquer l'un l'autre ! »

Les voix devinrent de plus en plus agressives, jusqu'au moment où Midnight prit la parole.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous battre ?

-Si si, mais on s'est mis d'accord pour énerver un peu la foule avant de commencer. Gihihi.

-On est assez énervé commencez putain ! »

Bakugou grogna et se prépara à attaquer.

« Ça me gave aussi là, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'exploser la gueule.

-Ah ouais ? Tu devrais profiter de ce combat, après tout, il parait que tu as failli ne pas participer. Si seulement Todoroki n'avait pas enlevé ses flammes à la dernière seconde, ça serait contre lui que je me battrais...

-Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Il s'élança vers Atsu qui se mit à rire en se téléportant de l'autre côté du ring.

« Tu es tellement facile à énerver !

-Tu as gagné pourtant, non ?

-Gagner comme ça, c'est pas gagner putain !

-A bon ? »

Elle se retourna et tendit le pied par-dessus la ligne qui délimitait le ring. Bakugou arriva en un éclair pour la frapper et l'envoyer plus à l'intérieur de la zone de combat.

« N'essayes même pas. »

Sa voix était rauque, encore plus menaçante que d'habitude.

« Double-face m'a déjà assez mis les nerfs, tu m'as promis un vrai combat, respectes ta putain de promesse ! »

Il se lança à nouveau sur elle, plus rapide, plus enragé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il attaque si tôt, et encore moins qu'il arrive si vite, et prit de plein fouet une explosion dans le visage qui l'envoyait un peu plus loin. Elle toussa et se mit à rire tandis que du sang coulait de sa tête.

Elle se redressa et le regarda de haut, son bandage maintenant rouge tombait à moitié. Elle soupira en attrapant le bout qui pendait et tira, dévoilant son visage à moitié meurtri, couvert de cicatrices et ensanglanté. Son oeil gauche avait complètement disparut, recouvert par de la peau tout aussi meurtrie. Elle passa la main sur cette partie de son visage qui n'inspirait que la terreur, remontant sur le front et passant la main dans ses cheveux jaunes. Elle admira les mèches maintenant rouges de son sang et rit à nouveau avant de créer un portail pour en sortir une petite épée dont la lame ne devait pas dépasser les trente centimètres. Elle se téléporta derrière Bakugou et l'attaqua, encore et encore. Il répondit aux attaques avec force et hargne, hurlant à chaque coup toute la rage qu'il possédait.

Après un temps qui avait semblé infini, il était complètement essoufflé. Ses explosions commençaient à perdre en intensité et il commençait à ne plus se déplacer comme il le souhaitait. Atsu pourtant semblait pouvoir continuer des heures durant sans jamais se fatiguer.

Il attaqua de nouveau mais elle disparut de sa vue. Il sentit la lame contre sa gorge, alors que quelque chose se coller contre son dos.

« Tu avances, tu te coupes la gorge tout seul comme un grand. Tu recules, je te tire en balle dans la colonne vertébrale. Sautes, et tu atterris dans un portail qui t'amèneras directement dehors. Tentes de m'attaquer, et je fais en sorte que tes mains finissent en Alaska. Tu peux abandonner. Oui, ça tu peux. »

Bakugou grogna et tenta un mouvement qu'il stoppa dès qu'il senti les armes se presser plus fortement contre lui.

« J... »

Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue alors qu'il serrait les dents comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

« J'a- »

Le contact des armes disparut et soudain la voix de Midnight résonna.

« Atsu a quitté les limites du terrain ! Bakugou fini premier ! »

Il se retourna et regarda abasourdit la personne qui riait, juste derrière la ligne blanche.

« Pour...POURQUOI ?!

-Tu as dit ce matin que tu finirais premier. Je vais pas briser des ambitions si vite. »

Le rire de la fille s'intensifia avec la colère de l'explosif. Il s'avança dangereusement d'elle en hurlant :

« C'EST QUOI VOTRE PUTAIN DE PROBLEME AUJORUD'HUI ?! POURQUOI VOUS NE VOUS BATTEZ PAS SERIEUSEMENT ?! »

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et si la colère n'était pas aussi forte sur la déception, elles couleraient déjà en abondance.

« JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER SALOPE ! »

Il lança son poing sur Atsu de toutes ses forces mais le poing ne fit que se poser sur le visage de la fille. Il se sentit faible, fatigué et lourd.

« Pas...encore... »

Il s'écroula au sol, vite rejoint par Atsu. Sa vision troublée par la fatigue le fut d'autant plus alors qu'il sentait les larmes couler. Il tenta de lutter contre le poids de ses paupières, mais en fut incapable et sombra dans le sommeil.

Atsu ouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement le plafond de l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa, réprimant un gémissement de douleur, et vit une fine silhouette à sa droite.

« Heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé, jeune fille.

-All Might ? Pourquoi cette apparence ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Je ne peux plus garder ma forme musclée aussi longtemps que je le souhaite depuis des années... Soit. Le jeune Bakugou a voulu t'attaquer alors que le match était fini, Midnight a utilisé son alter pour l'endormir, mais il t'a touché aussi, après tout c'est du gaz. Et sinon, la remise des prix aura bientôt lieu, prépare-toi à être acclamée.

-D'accord. »

Le héros se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Atsu l'interpella.

« Kacchan ? Il...

-Il est déjà prêt, on n'attend plus que toi. »

Il lui sourit et sortit. Elle sortit du lit d'hôpital et constata l'état de ses vêtements. Ils étaient brûlés à de nombreux endroits et tâchés de sang.

« On t'a préparé une autre tenue. »

Atsu sursauta et regarda en direction de la voix. Recovery Girl s'approchait a petits pas, un calepin dans les mains. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire « Merci » et reprit la parole :

« Tes blessures ne sont pas graves. Tu auras peut-être mal à la tête à cause du choc au début du match, mais normalement rien de grave.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais que mon métier. Maintenant habille-toi et va récupérer ton prix. »

La petite infirmière referma le rideau derrière elle, permettant à Atsu de se changer. Une fois habillée, elle entra dans le stade, acclamée par la foule en délire. Elle afficha un sourire rayonnant et s'approcha du podium qui avait été installé il y a peu. Sur la troisième place se tenait fièrement Todoroki, bien que son visage n'exprimait rien. Sur la première place, Bakugou, se débattant, attaché à un mur de béton, les mains liées et une muserolle attachée à son visage. Il hurlait des grognements incompréhensibles envers Todoroki, puis quand il la vit arriver, hurla de plus belle à son encontre. Midnight attendit qu'Atsu prenne place sur la deuxième marche du podium avant de s'exclamer joyeusement :

« Commençons maintenant la remise des prix ! La troisième place aurait très bien put être tenue par Iida également, mais il est partit pour des raisons familiales. Merci de votre compréhension ! Il est temps de remettre les médailles, et celui chargé de faire ça cette année n'est autre que...

-C'est moi ALL MIIIIIGHT ! »

Celui-ci arriva, musclé et fier, dans une pirouette du haut du stade. Il poussa un petit cri d'exclamation et se tourna vers Midnight, l'air désolé.

« Je vous laisse la parole, soupira-t-elle, gênée bien qu'énervée. »

All Might se saisit donc de la médaille en bronze et la passa autour du coup de Todoroki.

« Todoroki mon garçon. Félicitations. Tu as dû avoir tes raisons, pour avoir contenu ton côté gauche durant ton combat final, n'ai-je pas raison ?

-Le combat contre Midoriya a déclenché en moi une confusion, et j'ai perdu prise sur ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais être un héros comme vous. Mais... Je pensais que si j'essayais de surmonter ça par moi-même, j'aurais eu tort. Il y a encore certaines choses sur lesquelles j'ai besoin de travailler.

-Ton expression est complètement différente d'avant. Je ne serais pas plus indiscret. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos en le félicitant à nouveau. Il se recula, prit la médaille d'argent et se plaça devant Atsu qui bomba le torse.

« Atsu, jeune fille. Mes félicitations à toi aussi. Ton dernier combat était époustouflant, tu as réussi à clouer le bec à Present Mic qui ne savait plus quoi dire tellement votre combat était fascinant ! Et croit moi, c'est rare qu'il se taise. Tu as su pousser une tête de mule comme lui à la limite de l'abandon, bravo. »

Il passa la médaille autour du coup de la fille et la serra dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait avec Todoroki. Il se recula, prit la médaille d'or et s'avança vers Bakugou.

Atsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua qu'elle se tenait devant les portes du bar-restaurant. Elle eut soudain envie de vomir. Elle se tint la tête qui tambourinait, mais elle savait que tout ça n'était pas à cause du coup de Bakugou. Elle fut bizarrement curieuse et regarda l'heure. Elle avait un trou de mémoire bien une ou deux heures. Ça, c'était peut-être le coup à la tête.

Elle ouvrit la porte en tremblant et trouva le bar silencieux. Elle vit seulement le papier sur la porte. « Fermeture exceptionnelle à 17 heures. » Elle frémit et entra dans la salle vide et peu éclairée.

« Je suis rentrée...

-Atsu, s'enjoua une voix derrière le bar. J'ai vu tout le festival à la télé ! Deuxième, c'est triste ! Surtout que tu as abandonné !

-Ou-ouais... Je voulais lui laisser la première place, juste pour cette fois.

-La première place, heee ? Mais, Atsu, qui doit être à la première place. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus sortit du dessous du bar, un sourire inquiétant au visage, les yeux clos dans son sourire.

« C'est moi...

-Alors pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

-Je l'ai laissé à Bakugou, seulement pour cette fois...

-C'est déjà une fois de trop, Atsu. »

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, toujours ce sourire inscrit sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu restes devant la porte ? Tu veux ressortir ?

-Je me disais que... Il me semble on a pas cours pendant les deux prochains jours, alors je pourrais aller m'entraîner un max... ?

-Hm...Pas ce soir. »

Il prit le poignet d'Atsu dans un mouvement doux qui lui serra le cœur. Elle réprima une nouvelle envie de vomir et baissa la tête en le suivant à l'étage qui était leur appartement.

« Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner pendant ces jours de congés. »

Sa voix devenue brutalement sèche et sans vie fit grimacer Atsu.

« Tu vas faire quelque chose de bien plus utile. »

Le jour de la rentrée fut un jour de pluie. Les cours allaient commencer dans cinq minutes, et toute la classe parlait du festival. Bakugou s'était calmé et ne tenta pas de tuer Todoroki, et tous riaient en repensant à la manière dont il s'était débattu pour ne pas avoir la médaille autour du cou.

« Tout ça pour l'avoir dans ma bouche, s'esclaffa Mina, pliée en deux par le rire. Bon sang, c'était hilarant !

-Dites, Atsu n'est pas déjà arrivée normalement, demanda Uraraka en balayant la classe du regard.

-C'est vrai ça...

-Je suis là.

-Ah ! At...su ?

-Quoi ? »

La fille se tenait à l'embrasure la porte, couverte de bleus et de coups, un coquard à son œil gauche, le droit, comme d'habitude, enroulé dans un bandage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?!

-Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Quelques petites merdes qui veulent savoir comment une fille peux finir deuxième à ce genre d'événement ! Ils ont voulu tester leur force, ils ont perdu !

-Mais, ça ne te fais pas mal ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. »

Elle s'assit à son bureau et regarda Mina.

« Pour moi, le moment le plus hilarant c'est quand il était à deux doigt de dire qu'il abandonnait !

-Tu veux que je te tues salope ?! »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de reprendre la discussion avec Ashido et Uraraka.

Aizawa entra dans la salle, provoquant ordre et silence dans celle-ci. Tsuyu s'étonna :

« Professeur ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez pu enlever vos bandages !

-La vielle a trop dramatisé avec son traitement. Mais mettons ça de côté. Aujourd'hui, l'heure dédiée à l'informatique est un peu spéciale. Il est temps de choisir vos noms de code. Vos noms de héros. »

La classe hurla de joie en un cri commun, vite calmé par le professeur avant qu'il ne commence un petit discours sur leur importance et sur les « élections préliminaires ». Sur le tableau s'afficha alors le nom de plusieurs élèves avec un numéro à côté.

« Voilà le nombre de héros qui vous ont voulu pour les stages. D'habitude les résultats sont plus disparates. Mais cette année, toute l'attention s'est portée sur trois d'entre vous. »

Todoroki, Atsu et Bakugou comptaient plus de 3,500 votes. Tokoyami, en quatrième, n'en avait que 360.

« Oh, le troisième et le premier ont été inversés !

-Vori Bakugou déchaîné ainsi sur le podium, ça a du faire peur aux pros !

-Les pros ne vont pas être effrayés trou duc !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on doit choisir nos noms de héros, on va être sur le terrain, enfin !

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez choisir un nom passe-partout, mais choisissez quelque chose d'approprié...

-Sans quoi ça sera un véritable enfer à partir de cet instant ! Le nom que vous choisirez aujourd'hui sera le nom par lequel le vous serez connu par le monde ! Dans la plupart des cas, ils restent ainsi même après que vous soyez devenus des pros !

-Midnight ! »

L'héroïne +18 entrait dans la salle avec un déhanché provocateur. Elle se mit à côté du bureau d'Aizawa qui reprit la parole :

« Eh bien, elle a raison. Je vais laisser Midnight évaluer votre nom. »

Il rajouta plus bas :

« Étant donné que j'en suis incapable... »

Il s'enfonça dans son sac de couchage et se mit sur le côté, une compote en bouche. Midnight donna une feuille à chacun et leur laissa quinze minutes pour trouver un nom de héros. Le premier à se présenter fut Aoyama. Il retourna sa feuille et la leva bien haut.

« Le nom du héros étincelant : « I cannot stop twinkling » !

-C'est une phrase complète !

-Si tu retires le « I » et abrège juste avec un « Can't » ce sera plus facile à prononcer et ça aura plus d'impact, lui conseilla Midnight.

-En effet, _Mademoiselle_.

-Très bien, je suis la suivante ! Appelez-moi « Alien Queen » !

-Ashido ! Cherches-tu à ressembler à ce truc sanguin hyper acide ?! Abandonne pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Ashido retourna à sa place en boudant et en grommelant alors que la classe était plongée dans un silence gêné. Tsuyu leva alors la main.

« Est-ce que c'est bon si je suis là suivante ?

-Vas-y, vas-y.

-Je savais depuis l'école primaire quel serait mon nom, dit-elle en se mettant derrière le bureau devant la classe. Froppy !

-Ouah c'est génial ! Ça donne une image douce et amicale de toi ! »

L'ambiance devint plus douce. Presque tous les élèves qui suivirent eurent des noms de héros acceptés par Midnight. Seulement, quand Bakugou s'installa devant le bureau, un silence abatis sur la classe, tout le monde appréhendait la débilité de ce personnage.

« King of Explodo-kills.

-Tu ferais mieux de retirer celui-ci là, répondit aussitôt l'héroïne.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Bien...à mon tour... »

Uraraka se leva gênée pendant que Bakugou grognon était renvoyé à sa place.

« Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Sur sa feuille était inscrit « Uravity ». Midnight ne tarda pas à donner son avis :

« Ooh ! Frappant, élégant et chic ! Bien ! Ça s'est passé plus simplement que ce que je pensais ! Il ne reste plus que Bakugou, Iida, Midoriya et Atsu. »

Iida se leva justement, son prénom inscrit sur la feuille, tout comme l'avait fait Todoroki qui avait pris le nom de Shoto.

« Tu vas aussi simplement utiliser ton prénom, hein ? »

Il hocha la tête l'air triste et retourna à sa place. Midoriya se plaça alors à sa place et montra sa feuille où il était inscrit « Deku ».

« Tu es sûr avec ça ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, mais une certaine personne a changé la signification de ce mot pour moi et a balayé la vision que j'en avais. Maintenant je suis Deku dont la devise est de ne jamais abandonner ! Ce sera mon nom de héros.

-Bien ! Plus que Bakugou et Atsu. »

Bakugou retenta sa chance, encore une fois rejetée, puis Atsu montra sa feuille.

« L'autre. »

Midnight eu quelques seconde d'incompréhension avant de demande :

« Pourquoi ?

-Imaginez, je deviens connu mais pas assez pour que tout le monde me reconnaisse. J'agis dans la rue, quelqu'un va demander « C'est qui ? » et une autre personne lui répondra « C'est l'autre ! », imaginez les embrouilles que ça peut créer à coup de « Mais ça m'aide pas ! » et de « Mais c'est l'autre ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle avant de reprendre, plus calme. Enfin, je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Hm... oui ma foi, si ton plaisir et de faire souffrir, je ne peux que t'encourager ! »

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la classe qui regardait Midnight en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Venant de vous, c'est très...

-Bon sang mais vous avez quel âge pour déjà penser à ce genre de chose ! »

Bakugou fini par avoir un nom accepté par Midnight :King Bomberkill. Sûrement plus pour en finir que réellement le trouver approprié.

Les deux professeurs donnèrent les nominations aux élèves ainsi qu'une liste de 40 bureaux où ils pourraient postuler, nominé par ce bureau ou non. La pause fut annoncée et chacun se mit à parler de leur nomination et de où ils allaient aller. Atsu se mit au bureau en face de Kirishima et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vas aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement au bureau de la force bienveillante.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Ce héros est viril !

-Toi aussi tu penses ça ?! »

Les yeux de Kirishima se mirent à briller alors qu'il bombait le torse.

« Ce mec est si...tellement... !

-Calme calme, parlons de l'imbécile, j'ai un plan.

-L'imbécile ? »

Elle donna un coup de tête en direction de Bakugou. Kirishima se fit plus petit et interrogea Atsu du regard.

« J'ai vu ses nominations, il y a le bureau du héros n°4, il va sûrement y aller. Mais je vais me renseigner, pour être sûre.

-Pourquoi il irait là-bas ?

-Il veut être le meilleur, il ne va pas aller dans un bureau de « petit héros ».

-C'est vrai. Et du coup ?

-J'irais là-bas aussi, j'ai été nominée par ce même bureau, et j'ai presque toutes mes nominations identiques aux siennes d'ailleurs. Où qu'il aille, je le suis. Je vais me rapprocher et en savoir plus sur lui.

-Tu risque pas de te faire tuer ?

-J'essayerais d'éviter.

-Rassurant... »

Elle se leva en ricanant et se dirigea vers Bakugou, s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Tu vas aller à quel bureau ?

-Celui de Best Jeanist.

-Sérieux ?!

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi !

-Hein ?! Pas moyen ! Change de choix !

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux pour mes stages encore !

-Si tu viens je te jure que je t'explose la gueule.

-Prépare tes explosions les plus fortes alors, celle du festival n'était pas assez forte pour en serait-ce me sonner un instant.

-Je vais te-

-Atsu, Aizawa te demande.

-Hein ? Euh.. D'accord ? Merci Yaoyorozu. »

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Aizawa l'attendait devant et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se rendirent à une salle de repos, installés l'un face à l'autre, une table basse les séparant.

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Est-ce que tu es battue ?

-Hein ?

-T'es bouchée ou quoi ?

-Non non, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me posez cette question.

-Tu es constamment couverte de bleus.

-Je m'entraîne tous les jours. Il m'arrive souvent d'arriver à ma limite de portails et je tombe. C'est tout.

-Tu t'es beaucoup entraîné ces deux derniers jours ?

-Oui.

-Et tu arrives à te faire un coquard en tombant ?

-Je me suis battue avec des racailles qui voulaient savoir si j'étais assez forte pour être sur le podium, et d'autant plus devant le fils du héros numéro 2.

-Bakugou n'a pas été attaqué.

-Je suis une fille. Le sexisme, ça existe toujours monsieur.

-Je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois, est-ce que tu es battue ?

-Non. »

Il soupira et se leva, l'invitant à faire de même. Ils retournèrent en cours et le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, si on excluait Bakugou qui avait menacé Atsu de la tuer si elle allait au même endroit que lui, toute la journée.


	10. Stages, déménagement, et examens !

**Et bien alors ?! De qui est-ce le retour ?!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver comment écrire ce chapitre, j'avais des idées, mais rien pour les lier ! Horrible ! Mais j'y suis arrivée ! Par contre je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux fautes d'orthographes, je voulais vraiment ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.. Pardonnez-moi !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, une bonne nouvelle... C'EST BIENTOT LES VACANCES ! Et habitant au fin fond de la campagne, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire la première semaine de vacances (par contre la deuxième, comme ceux en zone B vont être en vacances, à moi Overwatch et Fortnite et Elsword !)**

 **Dans ce chapitre je parle de elijah who, c'est un mec qui fait des chanson (ou une meuf j'en sais trop rien) et j'aime vraimetn, donc si vous aimez le chill/lofi/hip-hop, foncez sur sa chaine youtube ! (Mes chouchous: "i found an acoustic guitar today", "nishimiya" pour nous rappeler la joie de Silent Voice et "act right") En plus ses clips se sont des films d'animation dont il donne le nom en description, pour ceux qui sont en manque de film.**

 **Réponse à la review de bibidi: Je t'assure de suite qu'il n'est pas l'un des leurs ! Ce personnage est encore tiré de mon imagination chelou XD Et il se peut effectivement que un petit plan à trois ne soit pas exclus pour les lemon, j'avoue. En tout cas merci de ta review comme d'habitude et pour le combat ! J'essayerais que le prochain soit aussi bien, voir mieux !**

 **Bon aller, je vous libère (on dirait un prof putain...), bonne lecture et à... la prochaine fois !**

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin là. Le début des stages. Toute la classe s'était rassemblée à la gare pour partir dans des directions opposées. Atsu resta près de Bakugou avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se crispait sur la mallette qui contenait son costume. Ils, enfin plus Atsu que Bakugou bien sûr, saluèrent leur amis et prirent le train vers le bureau de Best Jeanist. Arrivés là-bas, ils furent convoqué au bureau du héros qui les accueillit froidement.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je ne vous apprécie pas.

-Hein ?

-Vous nous avez choisis, moi et ce bureau, uniquement parce que je fais partis des cinq héros les plus populaires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, c'est vous qui nous avez nominé je vous rappelle, fit Bakugou, tentant de garder son calme.

-C'est exact ! En fait, depuis quelques temps, tous nos candidats n'étaient rien d'autres que de « bons garçons ». »

Il regarda Atsu et ajouta :

« Et « bonnes filles ». Cela fait bien longtemps que des personnes comme vous n'étaient pas venus ! Recadrer les fripons incivilisés tels que vous, tel est mon quotidien de héros. En toi, Bakugou Katsuki, s'opposent héros et vilain. Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui fait de monsieur Tout-le-monde un héros. »

Il replaça sa mèche plaquée et regarda Atsu. Celle-ci se contentait d'observer le bureau spacieux du héros.

« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici à ton avis ?

-Parce que je suis forte ?

-Tu as commencé à lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Tu vas m'aider à continuer sur son éducation.

-Hm... Je suis pas ici pour l'éduquer, mais pour apprendre, ok ? »

Le héros tiqua face à cet irrespect et sourit.

« Toi aussi il va falloir t'éduquer. Suivez-moi. »

Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent plusieurs apprentis héros qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Best Jeanist montra une chaise de la main et sorti une paire de ciseaux.

« L'éducation commence par un changement d'apparence. »

Atsu remarqua alors que tous les apprentis héros avaient le même type de coupe : plaquée, élégante, aucune mèche rebelle, le tout bien laqué pour que cela tienne en place. Atsu regarda une mèche de cheveux et voyait déjà la mort de ceux-ci. Bakugou fut installé sur la chaise et maintenu en place par des fils bleutés.

« Je présume que vous connaissez déjà mon alter, mais je vais vous le réexpliquer. Je peux contrôler les fils des vêtements. Les sweats sont les plus difficiles à contrôler. »

Il fusilla du regard Atsu qui se mit un sourire, gênée.

« Et le jean est le plus malléable. Vous devrez donc porter du jean sur vous. Obligatoirement. »

Il s'attaqua à la coiffure de Bakugou. Il quelques minutes, la coiffure indisciplinée du jeune héros s'était transformée en une coiffure similaire aux autres. Atsu sortit son téléphone et prit une photo juste à temps. Bakugou fit exploser ses cheveux qui reprirent leur apparence habituelle.

« Tu vas me donner du fil à retordre... En attendant, Atsu, prends place, je t'en prie. »

Avant même de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, Atsu fut entraînée par les fils et attachée à une chaise à coté de Bakugou. Le héros lui tailla les cheveux et les attacha en un chignon distingué.

« Parfait. »

Il refit la coiffure de Bakugou, le menaçant de lui faire une boule à zéro si il les remettait à nouveau en pétard, et indiqua d'aller se changer avec des vêtements qui créa sur le champ. Bakugou portait désormais un pantalon en Jean moulant et Atsu une longue veste arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux. Etrangement, elle trouva que ça lui allait bien.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dehors, à écouter à moitié les discours de Best Jeanist sur ce qu'être un héros implique.

« Si en tant que héros vous ne deviez retenir qu'une chose, c'est que peu importe qui est la personne devant vous, si elle est un vilain, elle doit être punie.

-Peu importe qui s'est ?

-Tiens, ça t'intéresse d'un coup Atsu ?

-Ouais, vous avez l'air de ne pas dire que de la merde. »

Le héros préféra ignorer l'insulte et continua de marcher en parlant.

« Peu importe de qui il s'agit. Parce qu'un ami pourrait en tuer des dizaines d'autres.

-Et si ce n'est pas un ami ? »

Cette fois le héros s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Quelqu'un à dénoncer ?

-Juste des questions que je me pose.

-Hmf. Si ce n'est pas un ami vous n'avez aucune raison d'hésiter à le dénoncer. »

Cette discussion fut la seule qu'Atsu retenu de son stage, considérant le reste comme « inutile ». De plus, elle n'avait eu aucune occasion pour parler à Bakugou. Affalée sur la table de Kirishima, elle broyait du noir en attendant l'arrivée du professeur.

« Allons, c'est pas grave, on aura d'autres occasions.

-Ce stage a été totalement inutile, c'est surtout ça qui me déprime... Ah non, il a été utile pour deux chose. Notamment, cette magnifique photo de Bakugou !

-Quelle photo, hurla le blond.

-Euh...Une où tu dors avec un filet de bave, hilarante, mais pas très importante ne t'en fais pas, bafouilla Atsu.

-Montre-la, il gronda en ce levant.

-Bordel depuis quand t'es intelligent ?!

-Depuis toujours. Montre cette putain de photo. »

Elle fit une mine boudeuse et le regarda d'un air suppliant. Voyant que cela ne changeait rien à l'expression de son camarade, elle soupira, blasée, et montra la dite photo. Il lui arracha le téléphone des mains et, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, supprima la photo. Elle se mit à genoux, récupérant son téléphone et le levant vers le ciel, et fit concurrence à Luke en poussant une plainte déchirante :

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

-Ferme-la. Sinon j'envoie ton tel' dire coucou à une de mes explosions. »

Elle se redressa avec un large sourire.

« Tu crois vraiment j'étais assez stupide pour la laisser sur mon téléphone ? Je l'ai sur chacun de mes appareils, et je l'ai même imprimée !

-Pardon ?!

-Ok les gamins ça suffit. »

L'arrivée d'Aizawa calma tout le monde. Atsu, en retournant à sa place, remarqua le visage fermé de Iida, et celui triste de Denki. Elle se souvint alors que le frère de Iida avait été attaqué par un certain Stain, le tueur de héros, pendant le festival sportif. Il n'en avait pas parlé, donc elle ne s'y était pas réellement intéressée. Mais elle avait vite apprit, pendant son stage, que le tueur de héros l'avait attaqué, ainsi que Midoriya, Todoroki et un autre héros. Ils avaient tous étaient sauvés par Endeavor et d'autres héros. Le frère de Iida ne pourrait plus jamais exercer son métier, et Iida avait un problème à l'un de ses bras, rendant son utilisation quelque peu plus compliquée, suite au combat contre Stain. Au vu du visage de Denki, celui-ci devait avoir dit une bêtise et s'en voulait.

« Atsu, je te dérange peut-être ?

-Hein ?

-Ne viens pas au lycée si c'est pour rêvasser. On est pas ici pour ça.

-P-Pardon ! »

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le cours, toujours aussi ennuyant, et décida de ne pas ce mêler de cette histoire qui ne la regardait pas. A la pause de midi, elle ne laissa le temps à personne de lui proposer de manger avec elle qu'elle fonça à la poursuite du professeur Aizawa.

« Quoi ?

-Vous avez raison. J'ai menti l'autre fois, même si ça me paraissait évident.

-Je sais. Des procédures sont déjà en place. Tu n'habites déjà plus là-bas.

-Hein ?! Mais... Je vais aller où ?!

-Un message à tourné auprès des parents d'élèves de ta classe. La famille de Yaoyorozu accepte de t'héberger gratuitement.

-Mais !

-Écoute, c'est ça ou tu finis dans un orphelinat. Après tout, tu n'as plus de famille. »

Atsu écarquilla dedans la dureté des mots de son professeur.

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

-Ah... »

Aizawa prit un air légèrement triste et désolé, et Atsu fit demi-tour.

« Soit, j'irais chez Yaoyorozu. »

Elle partit alors. Elle sortit et utilisa son pouvoir pour atteindre le toit du lycée, normalement interdit. Elle s'assit contre un mur, laissant les larmes couler. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Le rappel de la perte de sa famille ? Le fait de vivre ailleurs ? Ou de savoir que maintenant, rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir des problèmes avec un bonne partie des vilains. Peu importait la raison, elle trouvait ça débile de pleurer. Elle essuya ses joues, mais les larmes coulaient encore, et toujours, dans un silence presque religieux. Elle mit son casque et la musique à fond, se laissant bercer par les musiques de elijah who qui la transportait dans un autre univers.

La sonnerie retentit, la réveillant en sursaut. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle regarda en bas et vit les élèves sortir de l'école en petits groupes.

« Merde ! J'ai raté le cours de All Might ! »

Elle sauta dans le vide, provoquant un cri de panique de quelqu'un qui la vit faire, pour apparaître juste devant cette personne avec un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je peux me téléporter, c'est normal.

-O-Ok, dit la personne en partant, le regardant avec appréhension.

-Atsu ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours cette après-midi, la sermonna Iida qui arrivait.

-Euh.. Je me suis endormie.. J'ai raté quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, rassura Uraraka. On a montré ce qu'on avait apprit en stage.

-Ah d'accord, et ça donne quoi ?

-Tout le monde a fait d'énormes progrès ! Et Deku se déplace comme Bakugou, c'était déroutant.

-Hein ? Merde j'ai raté la tête que le cramé faisait.

-Le cramé ?! Je vais te cramer la gueule tu vas voir !

-Pourquoi tu arrives toujours quand je parle de toi ?

-Pourquoi tu parles de moi ?!

-Atsu ? »

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers Yaoyorozu qui la regardait timidement.

« Nous y allons.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon et bien, à demain ! »

Elle suivit la fille jusqu'à devant le lycée où une limousine noire les attendait. Elles s'installèrent et la fille souffla un bon coup avant de regarde Atsu.

« Je sais pas trop pourquoi tu dois vivre chez moi, mais saches que tu es le bienvenu, et que si tu veux quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander.

-Merci. C'est vraiment gentil de m'accueillir.

-C'est normal enfin, entre amies ! Il y a plein de choses qu'on va pouvoir faire ! En rentrant, si tu es pas trop fatiguée, je te ferais visiter la maison, je te montrerais ma chambre, et on mangera un grand repas en l'honneur de ton arrivée ! A moins que tu veuilles quelque chose de plus posé, dis-moi tout.

-Ton programme m'a l'air superbe ! Faisons ça !

-Super ! »

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout comme la visite de l'énorme demeure de Yaoyorozu et le repas en compagnie de ses parents très aimables. Une fois qu'elle eut prit sa douche, elle rejoint alla dans sa chambre encore vide de décorations, ce qu'elle comptait bien arranger au plus vite. On frappa à la porte et la résidente des lieux arriva avec un grand sourire.

« Ta chambre te convient ?

-Oui, c'est parfait, merci madame. »

Elle s'inclina avec respect.

« Je ne pouvais pas, ni mon mari, te laisser livrée à toi-même. Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passer pour que tu perdes ton foyer ? Oh non pardon, c'est sûrement indiscret. Momo voudrait te donner des papiers, il paraît que tu as raté quelque chose d'important.

-A bon ? Et bien, j'y vais de ce pas alors, sourit-elle en sortant de la chambre. »

Elle arriva dans celle de sa camarade qui était juste à coté et la vit en train d'étudier.

« Tu travailles dur à ce que je vois.

-Woa ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Ahah, désolée, ce n'était pas mon but. Il paraît que j'ai raté quelque chose.

-Oui ! On va partir en vacances avec le lycée pour les vacances d'été !

-Ah bon ?! Où ça ?

-A un chalet dans la forêt, mais il y a une condition : réussir les examens.

-C'est facile ! Trop bien on sera tous ensemble ! Donnons-nous à fond !

-Oui ! Et Ashido a proposé de se donner des challenges pour ces vacances, ça pourrait être bien !

-Trop cool ! Il faut que je révise alors ! »

Les jours passaient, devenant de plus en plus chaud et ensoleillés. La vie chez Yaoyorozu était agréable. Ses notes avaient même augmenter, malgré qu'elles étaient déjà élevées, tant elle se sentait bien et avait envie de donner d'elle même non pas pour quelqu'un, mais bien pour elle. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine avant la fin du trimestre et donc leur examen, et ils venaient d'avoir les résultats d'un examen blanc passé plus tôt. Denki se lamentait, désespérant d'être dernier, alors que Ashido, juste au dessus de lui, riait de bon cœur.

« Tous ces examens étaient durs, pas vrai ?

-Minta ! Je croyais que tu étais des nôtres ! Comment peux-tu être dixième ! Traître ! Un gars comme toi devrais être un imbécile fini !

-Kaminari, ne t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras !

-Midoriya.. C'est bien gentil de dire ça... Mais tu es cinquième, c'est facile pour toi...

-Si vous voulez... Je peux vous aider à comprendre les cours.

-Yaoyorozu ! Tu es notre sauveuse !

-Après-tout, je peux bien faire ça en tant que première et suppléante. Je vous invite chez moi ce week-end afin de réviser ! Oh, je pourrais réserver la salle principale ! Je ferais demander des petits fours. Vous voudrez tu thé aussi ?

-Momo, calme-toi, tu t'emballes encore trop vite.

-Oh, pardon Atsu...

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?!

-Tiens, Bakugou est jaloux, remarqua Uraraka avec un petit rire sadique. »

Sourire qu'elle effaça vite pour prendre un mine surprise en voyant de légères rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du garçon alors qu'il se mit à hurler.

« Jaloux ?! Conneries ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a que moi qu'elle peut appeler par le prénom !

-Je t'appelles par un surnom triple buse, soupira Atsu. Comme Deku d'ailleurs. Et pour répondre à ta question, depuis que je vis chez elle. Tout ça pour dire, je pourrais vous aider aussi si vous voulez.

-Merci vous deux, pleura Denki. Vous êtes des anges sur Terre !

-Hé ! J'y pense, j'ai trouvé les défis ! Ça sera le même pour tout le monde, s'exclama Ashido, attirant l'attention de toute la classe. »

Elle sortit son téléphone et pianota quelques instants avant de le montrer à tout le monde.

« Un test de pureté, demanda Iida en remontant ses lunettes.

-Oui ! Vous allez tous faire le test, on va noter le score, et à la fin des vacances d'été, il faudra avoir augmenté son score !

-Super idée, s'enjoua Uraraka. Et ceux qui auront le meilleur score la première fois pourront aider ceux qui auront un score plus faible à l'élever !

-Trop bien ! On fait le test à la pause de midi ! Je prépare une feuille pour tout bien noter ! »

La matinée passa avec le cours de littérature moderne, et la pause de midi arriva vite. Bien trop vite pour Atsu qui se demandait quelles pouvaient bien être les questions de ce « test de pureté ». D'ailleurs, ce test servait-il a voir à quel point un personne était pur, ou justement les points augmentaient avec le niveau d'impureté ? Dans le deuxième cas, elle pourrait bien être parmi les personnes au meilleur score...

« Quinze points...

-Ok, Atsu, quinze, c'est noté !

-En même temps que des questions sur le cul et l'alcool ! J'ai rien fait moi à ce niveau là, elle pleura, la tête dans ses mains.

-Je sais déjà qui j'aurais en « élève » alors, se moqua Bakugou.

-N'y penses même pas ! Prends Kirishima !

-Atsu, j'ai presque cent cinquante points... Je ne serais pas parmi les élèves je pense...

-Quoi ?! »

Elle se tourna vers Denki, le suppliant du regard.

« Moi non plus.

-Uraraka !

-Je serais maître...

-Deku !

-J'ai déjà un maître... »

Le pauvre vert n'avait eu que deux points d'impureté, et Uraraka l'avait immédiatement prit sous son aile.

« Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ricana Bakugou en se craquant les doigts.

-Touches-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et je porte plainte pour viol !

-Mais tu étais d'accord au début Atsu, bouda Hagakure.

-Je pensais avoir un bon score !

-Tu n'es qu'une lâche.

-Même toi double-face ?! Tu es un maître aussi ?!

-Non. Mais Yaoyorozu m'a voulu comme élève.

-Momo ?!

-On essayera de pas faire de bruit, sourit la fille en joignant ses mains devant le visage, comme pour la prier.

-Ça sera pas un problème vu qu'elle sera chez moi.

-Kacchan ta gueule ! Je suis vraiment seule...

-Moi je veux bien te prendre comme élève ! »

Elle chercha d'un regard frénétique cette âme généreuse avant de tomber sous le regard séducteur, en théorie, de Mineta.

« Je préfère encore Bakugou.

-Pourquoi personne ne veut de moiiiiii ?! »

Shoji posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit et ses yeux sourirent.

« Shojiiiii !

-Je veux bien te prendre comme élève moi, j'ai un score plus élevé que toi.

-Tu es si gentiiiiil ! »

Mineta se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant pendant que Bakugou passait son bras sur les épaule d'Atsu pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Tu es à moi. »

All Might entra soudainement dans la salle, s'arrêtant face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Non seulement il y avait le cas Atsu et Bakugou et celui de Mineta et Shoji, mais Uraraka acculait Deku dans un coin alors que le vert était plus paniqué que jamais, Yoyorozu et Ashido était chacune sur une jambe de Todoroki, le gratifiant de caresses dans les cheveux et sur le torse, Kirishima et Denki se jetaient des regards de braise pendant que ce dernier tenait Jiro par la taille.

« Un vilain aux hormones est passé ici ?! »

Tout le monde s'assit en un claquement de doigts à sa place, regardant le professeur avec un large sourire angélique.

« Des vacances vous feront le plus grand bien je trouve mes élèves !

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raison monsieur, fit Iida avec un sourire inquiétant, qui l'était d'autant plus sur son visage d'habitude joyeux, et non machiavélique. »

Le soir, ils furent cinq de plus à rentrer avec Yaoyorozu et Atsu. Ils étudièrent tout le week-end chez la vice-déléguée, et personne ne cru trop rater l'épreuve écrite. Et alors vint le jour de l'examen pratique. Tout le monde était en tenue de héros face à huit professeurs du lycée.

« Aller les gars, ça sera facile, c'est comme à l'examen d'entrée, les robots, on en fera qu'un bouchée, s'écria Ashido avec un petit saut de joie.

-Désolé, mais je crains que non ! Pour diverses raisons, nous allons changer le contenu de l'examen dès aujourd'hui ! »

Le proviseur avait crié ça l'air enjoué en sortant des bandes de Ereaser Head.

« Quoi ?!

-Et bien, poru faire simple, avec l'alliance des vilain, il vous faut vous préparer à combattre de réelles personnes. C'est pourquoi vous allez former des binômes et une personne sera seule pour engager le combat avec un des enseignant ici présent !

-Sérieux ?!

-Mais avec qui vous serez et l'enseignant que vous combattrez à déjà été décidé ! »

Il donna quelques feuilles où étaient inscrit les groupes et leur adversaire. Atsu la prit en main et regarda attentivement où était inscrit son nom.

« Quoi ?! Je suis avec Portail-girl ?!

-Je suis seul ?!

-Contre le proviseur ?! »

Elle releva la tête en regarda ses professeur, et surtout All Might qui la gratifiait de son sourire éternel. Elle allait se battre contre lui. Avec Bakugou.

« J'aurais préféré être seule... En plus c'est Deku qui se retrouve seul. Et contre le principal en plus... La chance...

-C'est pas de la chance Yuu, se lamenta Midoriya en la secouant par les épaules. C'est une malédiction ! Tu vas combattre le numéro un, toi tu as de la chance !

-Oui, mais j'aime pas le travail d'équipe. Et encore moins avec Kacchan, grogna-t-elle.

-C'est justement pour ça que tu es avec lui.

-Professeur Aizawa ?

-On vous a placé par rapport à vos lacunes. Midoriya compte beaucoup trop soudent sur les autres, et je veux voir à quel point sa réactivité peut le sortir du pétrin.

-Mais je suis contre le principal alors qu'il combat déjà Ashido et Kaminari...

-Tu crois que je ne peux pas gérer deux adversaire petit ?

-Non pas du tout monsieur !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Mais juste une chose. Tu ne pourras pas coopérer avec eux, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Attendez quoi ?!

-Tu comptes trop souvent sur les autres. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul cette fois. »

Chaque groupe prit un bus différent pour aller aux zones de combat. Sur le trajet, All Might expliqua les règles, essayant d'ignorer la distance hallucinante qu'avait prit Bakugou avec Atsu. Le but était simple. Capturer le professeur avec des menottes, ou qu'un des deux fuit la zone de combat. Pour aider un peu les élèves, les professeurs avaient des poids super comprimés. Des bracelets extrêmement lourds pour ralentir le professeur.

« Tout ça pour nous inciter à combattre ? Vous me sous estimez.

-Je me le demande jeune Bakugou.

-Hé ! M'oublies pas enfoiré ! T'étais bien plus cool l'autre fois !

-C'est pas les mêmes enjeux.

-Bah justement, tu pourrais faire un effort là ! On doit coopérer abrutit !

-Ferme-la, tu vas juste me gêner.

-Alors je peux très bien fuir pendant que tu combat All Might.

-Si tu fuis, je pourrais pas le combattre du conne !

-Alors laisse-moi le combattre aussi ! Je vais pas me tourner les pouces pendant une demi-heure !

-Très bien, les coupa All Might. Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ils descendirent du bus et arrivèrent devant une ville. All Might se tenait devant eux en mettant ses bracelets. Ils entrèrent dans la zone, le héros partant dans une autre direction. Uen voix dans des haut parleurs résonna dans la ville :

« **Tout le monde est prêt je suppose ? Dans ce cas, c'est l'heure ! Commençons l'épreuve de fin de trimestre ! Readyyyy... GO !** »

Bakugou et Atsu marchaient dans les rues silencieuses. Le premier marchait rapidement, alors qu'Atsu tentait de suivre le rythme sans courir, regardant tout autour d'elle le signe de l'arrivée d'All Might.

« Ne me suis pas !

-Mais, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Tu ne pourras pas le battre ! On doit faire en sorte de fuir !

-Je vais le mener par le bout du nez jusqu'au dernier moment. Attendre qu'il soit épuisé pour l'assommer !

-Ton plan est débile ! Même si ils a ces bracelets, tu ne pourras pas le battre ! »

Elle courrait presque derrière lui tellement il marchait vite. Il se retourna, la frappa au visage.

« Ne dis plus un seul mot. Même si tu n'es pas trop merdique, ne t'avise pas de dire un seul putain de mot, je t'explose la gueule au sol.

-Tu vois, c'est toujours le même problème avec toi ! Depuis quand Deku doit supporter cette attitude que tu as ?! Tu n'es jamais capable de parler normalement ! Tu dois toujours tout faire toi-même ! Ça fait trois putain de mois on s'est revu, et je commence déjà à me demander si tu es vraiment le Kacchan de mon enfance ! »

Bakugou se retourna, choqué des mots de la fille.

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

Un souffle puissant les balaya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Atsu se releva au plus vite, toussant dans la poussière soulevée.

« Kacchan ?! »

All Might apparut dans la poussière, se craquant les doigts, son sourire n'annonçant rien de bon à ses deux élèves.

« Ah...

-Et maintenant, accrochez-vous... J'arrive ! »


	11. Atsu et Bakugou contre All Might !

**Saluuut !**

 **J'ai vu la détresse de bibidi par rapport au test de pureté, et je pense qu'IL n'est pas lE seule dans cette incompréhension alors voici les explications:**

 **Le test de pureté pose des questions sur si tu as déjà fait tel ou tel chose, si tu répond oui, tu gagnes des points et ça les additionne et c'est des questions très sales ça parle de zoophilie inceste et j'en passe.. Après y a des trucs plus soft, mais ça n'enlève pas les pires XD  
**

 **Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

« Atsu, comptes-tu me battre seule pour laisser la possibilité au jeune Bakugou de fuir ?

-Même pas en rêve ! »

Bakugou lança une attaque sur le héros qui l'esquiva facilement, puis se plaça près de sa camarade et amie d'enfance.

« Ok, c'est quoi ton plan ? »

Atsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regardant Bakugou avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? T'as pas entendu ?!

-Si si mais... Putain, depuis quand tu me demandes de l'aide !?

-Je te demande pas d'aide ! Mais.. Je suis.. Je pense que ça serait mieux de combattre à deux !

-Ouais, t'as peur de perdre si t'es seul, résuma-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Tu préfères te tourner les pouces peut-être, ragea le blond.

-Mh.. Attends, je vais considérer la proposition. »

Elle disparut au moment où All Might lui fonçait dessus. Il se rabattit alors sur Bakugou qu'il propulser dans un immeuble plus loin.

« Mince ! C'est vrai que la jeune Atsu peut être invisible et en profiter pour s'enfuir, réalisa le héros.

-Si elle fait ça, grogna Bakugou entre toux. Je la tue...

-T'inquiètes Kacchan, je ne t'abandonne pas. J'ai réfléchi, et il semblerait que tu sois en difficulté, alors je vais te donner mon plan. »

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille du blond et plaça sa main pour que le héros ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres.

« J'en ai pas réellement.

-Tu te fous de moi là, murmura Bakugou, tâchant au mieux de ne pas hurler et frapper la fille.

-Contente que tu te contrôles. Et je suis sérieuse. La meilleure chose à faire serait de fuir, mais tu refuses. L'épuiser est stupide. On parle de All Might, celui qui sauve des centaines de personnes en se marrant. Il faut attaquer en même temps, de deux coté différentes à chaque fois. Et si tu as des atouts dans ta manche, c'est le moment de les sortir. Mais le plus important, c'est de coordonner les attaques.

-... Ça me va. »

Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour retrouver All Might armé d'une barrière en métal cassée. Il sourit en les voyant, prenant un air méchant.

« Ne t'occupes que de lui. Il vas se focaliser sur moi, vu que je peux « être invisible » comme il dit.

-La jeune Atsu a raison. Elle est pour moi le plus grand danger.

-Je le savais, explosa le blond, détestant être pris pour un imbécile par ces deux là.

-Mais n'allez pas me sous estimer en pensant que je ne peux pas maîtriser deux personnes, héros.

-Fais-en de même, vilain. »

Bakugou sauta sur All Might et joignit ses mains pour y créer une explosion qui aveugla de héros. Il n'en eu que faire et saisit le blond, sa main recouvrant son visage. Bakugou sourit et créa plusieurs explosions dans le visage du « vilain ».

« Tu comprends pas quoi dans « coordonner les attaques » ?! »

Atsu se téléporta derrière All Might et alla attaquer quand un énorme poids s'abattit sur elle. Elle se retrouva à terre, Bakugou sur elle. Il se releva pour faire de nouveau face à leur adversaire et reçu un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit vomir et voler plus loin. Atsu n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que la barrière que tenait All Might jusque là s'abattit sur elle, l'emprisonnant sur le sol.

« Atsu, reste calme tu veux ? Je vais m'occuper de Bakugou avant d'en finir avec toi.

-Bakugou bats-toi ! Je vais trouver un moyen, ne t'occupe pas de moi et applique ton plan !

-Ta gueule, Yuu...

-Dis moi, jeune Bakugou... Es-tu jaloux des progrès de Midoriya ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, c'est stupide. C'est comme si tu comparais la progression d'un niveau 1 avec celle d'un niveau 50. Les deux ne pourront jamais avoir le même niveau si ils progresse assidûment tous les deux. Mais si le niveau 50 s'attarde sur la progression du niveau 1 plutôt que sur la sienne... Ce que tu fais, c'est juste du gâchis de ton talent ! »

All Might se rapprochait de Bakugou, menaçant, alors que le garçon essayait de se relever malgré ses tremblements.

« Et Atsu ? Tu pensais aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas progresser ? Elle approche de ton niveau aussi, et tu te concentre sur la progression des autres plutôt que sur la tienne.

-Ta gueule, All Might... ! J'ai besoin de personne. Personne ne peut m'égaler, et encore moins me surpasser. Si c'est le cas... je préférais perdre complètement.

-Je vois. Alors ne viens pas à le regretter. »

All Might se tenait devant Bakugou, toujours à genoux, immobile. Il leva son poing mais Atsu créa un portail sous Bakugou juste avant qu'All Might ne l'atteigne.

« T'es con ou quoi ?! Toi qui te bats toujours, tu vas abandonner pour si peu ?! C'est quoi cette merde ?! Je croyais que les héros, ça n'abandonnait jamais et que ça gagnait toujours à la fin ! Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin et soit le héros que tu peux être ! Abandonner, ce n'est pas ce que le Kacchan de mon enfance aurait fait ! »

Bakugou abattit sa main sur Atsu et créa une explosion. La poussière disparue et All Might pu voir qu'ils avaient tout deux disparus.

Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient dans les rues, tendant l'oreille à l'approche d'All Might.

« Tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Atsu. Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« J'ai un plan. »

All Might courait vers la sortie de la zone, cherchant du regard ses élèves.

« Dépassés ! »

Il se retourna vivement, esquivant de peu un coup de pied de Bakugou qui glissa au sol.

« Maintenant Yuu ! »

All Might se retourna à nouveau et vit Atsu avec un des bracelet grenade de Bakugou.

« Malin... »

Elle dégoupilla et l'explosion retenti derrière All Might. Il sourit en analysant leur plan. Détourner l'attention sur Bakugou pour que Atsu se place derrière lui, prévenir qu'elle va attaquer pour qu'il se retourne vers la fille, pour au final que l'attaque vienne de Bakugou.

Les apprentis héros se mirent à courir vers la sortie qui commençait à être visible, profitant du fait que All Might soit sonné pour prendre un maximum d'avance, voir passer la limite.

« Magnifique les enfants ! Malgré vos réticences, vous avez joint vos forces et vos cerveau et fait face à un ennemi ensemble... Cependant, pour tous les deux... Ce n'était qu'un simple prérequis pour cet examen ! »

All Might arriva en une seconde à leur coté, frappant de ses pieds le dos de Atsu et Bakugou. Il laissa son pied sur Bakugou et saisit le bras de Atsu pour la lever du sol avant d'exploser les deux bracelets grenades.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, il me reste vingt minutes... Comment vais-je pouvoir vous retenir tous les deux ?

- **Votre attention : la première équipe à terminer l'examen est celle de Todoroki et Yaoyorozu !**

-Woaw ! Alors Aizawa s'est fait avoir, se moqua le « vilain ». »

Sentant Bakugou se redresser, il écrasa à nouveau son pied dans son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Je devrais peut-être vous enterrer. Ça serait plus simple. »

Une explosion vint s'écraser sur le visage d'All Might, violente, plus que d'habitude. Bakugou récupéra Atsu qui fut lâchée par All Might par la surprise et s'éloigna de l'ennemi.

« Yuu. Je vais te lancer.

-Hein ?! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Bakugou la saisit et la lança vers la sorti avec une explosion et un « MEURS » assourdissant.

« T'es sérieuuuux ?! »

Elle s'apprêta à viser pour lancer un portail quand All Might s'écrasa de nouveau sur son dos, provoquant un crack dans celui-ci. Bakugou utilisa une nouvelle explosion, encore plus plus intense, vers le héros. Atsu préféra ignorer la douleur de son dos et se redressa pour courir vers la sortie. Elle lança ses portails et s'apprêta à entrer dedans quand elle entendit un bruit sourd juste derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil et All Might, son pied dans un nuage de poussière d'où on ne voyait dépasser que la bras de Bakugou. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Leur professeur y allait vraiment à fond ? Allaient-ils survivre dans ce cas ?

« Tout donner pour protéger ta seule chance d'appeler des secours. Tu m'étonnes jeune Bakugou. Maintenant, à ton tour, Atsu. »

Un frisson la parcourut et elle recula de quelques pas alors que All Might se redressait. Il eut l'air surpris et rit en voyant Bakugou lui mordre la main de toutes ses forces, le faisant saigner.

« Rends-toi utile, Yuu, et passe cette putain de limite ! »

All Might souleva Bakugou et le lança de l'autre coté pour se jeter sur Atsu. Elle se téléporta, servant de matelas d'atterrissage à Bakugou qui était inconscient. Elle le posa au sol et toussa. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front et sa respiration était difficile.

« Tu atteins déjà ta limite, se moqua le héros qui marchait vers eux.

-Il faut que je travaille encore mon endurance, répliqua Atsu sur le même ton.

-C'est du un contre un, hein, penses-tu gagner alors que tu es à bout de forces ?

-C'est justement quand je suis à bout de force que je fais de mon mieux. »

Elle tendit les bras vers All Might avec un large sourire. Le héros fut alors entouré de portail, formant un dôme autour de lui. Elle invoqua une épée et se mit à rire nerveusement.

« C'est la première fois que je l'utilise contre autre-chose qu'un tronc d'arbre. Soyez honoré, professeur. »

Elle lança l'épée de toute ses forces vers un des portails devant elle. La lame entra dans celui-ci pour ressortir de chaque portail vers le héros. Sa vision devint trouble et elle tomba à genoux, respirant d'autant plus difficilement.

« Quelle technique intéressante. »

Les portails disparus, Atsu pu distinguer All Might à coté des épées, en dehors de là où se trouvaient ses portails, essuyant un filet de gerbe. Il saignait à son flan mais était indemne à part ça.

« Comment ?

-Je suis passé par un de tes portails. Je n'ai du coup était touché que par une seule épée.

-Merde... Mais mes portails était trop petits pour vous !

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

-Vous avez du.. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Squelette, grogna-t-elle.

-Maligne.

-Mais pas vous. »

Elle regarda derrière elle où se trouvait Bakugou. All Might suivit son regard et sursauta.

« Où ?! »

Atsu disparut à son tour et hurla :

« Iciiii !

- **Votre attention. Le second groupe à réussir l'examen : Atsu et Bakugou.** »

Il se tourna vers la sortie et les vit assit contre un rocher juste derrière la sortie, Atsu riait en grimaçant de douleur, se moquant de lui, alors que Bakugou était inconscient. Ils furent amener à une tente où il y avait Recovery Girl. Allongés sur les lits, Atsu regardait All Might se faire réprimander par l'infirmière.

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte ! Tu ne connais vraiment pas la signification de « se retenir » hein ?! Le dos de tes deux élèves sont dans un piteux état ! »

Le héros se gratta la tête, gêné. Bakugou fut envoyé à l'infirmerie du lycée et Atsu pu rester pour regarder les autres combats.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'ils étaient si forts.

-Eux non plus, sourit Recovery Girl. C'est le but de cet examen. Vous faire vous rendre compte de ce dont vous êtes capable.

-Je vois... Tout le monde à l'air de bien s'en sortir. A part peut-être ceux qui combattent le principal Nezu... »

Le rat était dans un boulet de destruction et s'en servait pour réduire des bâtiments en ruines, bloquant tout accès à la sortie impossible. Midoriya courait à toute vitesse pour esquiver les débris et Kaminari et Ashido tentait de trouver où était leur ennemi.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont réussir ?

-J'ai de grands doutes. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Réfléchir est leur plus grand point faible. Ils ont du mal à élaborer des plans, alors que c'est le point fort de leur adversaire. Quant à Midoriya... Soit il arrive à avoir un bon plan, soit il perd. Le truc avec le combat du principal contre Deku, c'est qu'il faut qu'il ait coup d'avance sur le principal, et je doute que ce soit facile...

-Tu sens du raisonnement n'est pas mauvais. »

Les trente minutes furent finies, et seuls Kaminari, Ashido, Midoriya, Kirishima et Sato ne purent pas s'enfuir ou capturer leur professeur à temps.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent en classe pour avoir les résultats. Aizawa entra dans la salle avec un paquet de feuilles. Il se plaça à son bureau, jeta un regard à ceux qui avaient échoués et soupira.

« Malheureusement, certains étudiants ont échoué à l'examen de fin de trimestre. Alors... Tout le monde ira au camp d'été ! »

Les cinq qui avaient échoués redressèrent la tête et hurlèrent de joie, pleurant leur soulagement. Iida se redressa en levant le bras en demandant :

« En tant que professeur, vous nous avez déjà menti deux fois, n'avez-vous pas peur que nous perdions confiance en vous ?

-Je prends note. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit n'était pas des mensonges. Les échecs restent des échecs. »

Les cinq stoppèrent tout mouvement en regardant leur professeur.

« Le lycée est déjà en train de panifier des cours supplémentaires. Pour tout vous dire, ce sera mille fois plus terrifiant que les cours habituels. »

Une vague de désespoir frappa les élèves qui frissonnèrent d'avance. A la fin de la journée, tout était déjà oublié, et tous se régissaient de pouvoir être ensemble pour le stage.

« Le camp dure une semaine entière ? Il va me falloir un plus grand sac...

-Et moi je n'ai pas de maillot de bain, ça pourrait être utile.

-C'est vrai ! Les examens sont terminés et il n'y a pas cours demain alors faisons une journée shopping avec toute la classe A demain !

-Oh ! Bonne idée Hagakure ! C'est la première fois qu'on sortira entre nous !

-Tu viens avec nous Katsu !

-Non ! Allez vous faire enculer !

-Todoroki tu viens ?

-Désolé Midoriya, je dois aller voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital.

-Alleeer Katsu !

-Non ! J'ai déjà un truc de prévu.

-Atsu tu viendras ?

-Oh, j'ai pas d'argent donc...

-Je te payerais, pas de problème !

-Momo c'est gentil, mais je ne sais pas...

-Elle a déjà quelque chose de prévu aussi, gronda Bakugou en mettant son bras sur ses épaules.

-Depuis quand, s'écria la jaune.

-Depuis que tu m'as dit certains trucs.

-Yaaaa ! Atsu s'est déclarée à Bakugou !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries toi, hurla la fille en frappant Uraraka à la tête.

-Si les cours sont finis, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, gronda Aizawa en sortant de la classe avec un regard noir.

-Pardon monsieur ! »

De retour dans sa chambre, Atsu mit la musique à fond dans son casque et entreprit de faire ses devoirs quand elle reçu un message de Kirishima.

De Kiki :

Yo Atsu ! Je te passe le numéro de Bakugou, au cas où tu ne l'ai pas ! Amusez-vous bien, et augmente bien tes points au test !

A Kiki :

Espèce d'enfoiré ! Il va rien se passer entre nous ! Commence pas à spéculer !

De Kiki :

Ahah, mais bien sûr ! Profite bien, et tu me diras comment est sa bite ! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

A Kiki :

Vas chier.

De Kiki :

Déjà fait... Bon aller je te laisse ! Et pense à prendre des capotes ! Con comme il est il oubliera sûrement...

Elle lança son téléphone sur son lit puis soupira lourdement en s'affalant sur son bureau. Elle décida de préparer son sac pour le lendemain avant de finir ses devoirs puis aller manger.

Elle avait peu dormit, trop stressée par ce qui pourrait arriver chez Bakugou. Elle se tenait devant la porte de sa maison, regardant la sonnette avec insistance, sans pour autant oser appuyer dessus. Elle fini par se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'allait pas rester ici toute la journée, ni faire demi-tour, Bakugou la tuerait. Elle pressa le bouton et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur le père de Bakugou. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je peux vous aider ?

-Je viens voir Bakugou. »

Le père pencha la tête derrière lui et cria :

« Katsuki, y a quelqu'un pour toi !

-Laisse-la entrer ! C'est Yuu !

-Oh ! Yuu ?! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! En même temps la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu tu étais toute petite ! Entre, entre ! »

Il se décala et laissa entrer.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ?

-Non merci, sourit-elle poliment.

-Bon et bien, tu te rappelles du chemin ?

-Comment oublier, après toutes ses fois où on est venu jouer ici, aha !

-C'est bien vrai ! Mais il fallait venir nous voir plus vite ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu en ville ! Et Izuku, ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu aussi, il va bien ?

-Parfaitement ! On est tous les trois dans la même classe.

-Tu es à Yuuei ! Ça alors ! C'est vrai que ton alter était intéressant pour le métier de héros ! Enfin soit, vas-y, Katsuki va encore râler sinon, ahahah ! »

Atsu rit doucement et monta les escaliers. Elle vit Bakugou l'attendre appuyer contre l'embrasure d'une porte.

« Yo, Kacchan !

-Yo. »

Il entra dans la pièce, suivit par Atsu qui referma la porte derrière elle.

« Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Bakugou s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et la fixa.

« L'autre jour, tu as dit que tu te demandais si j'étais vraiment le Kacchan de ton enfance.

-Hm hm.

-En quoi j'ai changé ? »

Atsu respira profondément et s'assit sur le lit à une distance respectable de Bakugou, dos contre le mur.

« Tu es devenu encore plus arrogant. C'est ton plus gros problème. »

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant se crisper. Puis elle se rappela des messages de Kirishima.

« Je pense que c'est à partir du moment où tu as eu ton alter. Et le fait que Deku n'en avait pas, ça t'a fait te sentir puissant. J'ai vu ton visage quand j'ai dit que j'en avais un. Tu semblais déçu. Tu perdais quelqu'un qui allait ne regarder que toi. Tu perdais un admirateur. Et Deku ne serait plus obnubilé que par toi, il me regarderait aussi. Ça t'a énervé. Je l'ai vu. Je m'en souviens. Je présume que le lendemain, et les jours d'après, tu étais heureux que j'ai disparue.

-A vrai dire... Je ne me souvenais plus de toi jusqu'à ce que tu nous dise qui tu es pendant la Battle...

-Ils ont du vous effacer la mémoire alors. Il doit bien y avoir un héros qui sache faire ça. Enfin soit. Tes problèmes, ce sont ton arrogance, ta soif d'écraser les autre, de vouloir tout faire seul, t'es juste un gamin qui pique un crise quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Avant... Tu étais comme ça, mais pas à ce point. Tu te préoccupais des autres. Tu les aidais. Tu les protégeais. Même si ton adversaire était plus fort que toi, et que tu le savais, tu nous protégeais. « Parce que les héros finissent toujours pas gagner. ». Tu adorais cette phrase. C'était ton credo. C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? « Crève » ? « Dégage de mon chemin, putain d'nerd » ? »

Elle soupira et regarda Bakugou. Tous ces muscles étaient contractés de colère et il la fusillait du regard.

« J'ai vraiment changé comme ça ?

-C'est mon ressentit. Tu devrais demander à Deku, c'est lui qui t'a subit pendant toutes ses années.

-Je sais... Mais je peux pas aller le voir comme une fleur lui demander son ressentit, je le connais bien, je sais ce que je lui ai fait...

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-... »

Il détourna le regard en serrant les poings.

« J'ai été stupide. Stupide de croire que le brimer, lui faire abandonner ses rêves, lui avoir dit de ce suicider, aller faire de moi son idole... »

Atsu se rapprocha de Bakugou et mit sa main sur sa joue. Il détournait toujours le regard, alors Atsu pencha sa tête vers là où il regardait. Quand elle eu enfin son attention, elle sourit doucement, avec tendresse. Elle retira sa main pour la claquer violemment contre la joue du blond. Il se redressa et alla lui hurler dessus mais elle fut plus rapide.

« N'essaye même pas de me gueuler dessus ! Tu as dit à ton ami- voir meilleur ami !- de se suicider ! Tu te rends comptes de ta débilité ?! Et si il t'avait écouté ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé ?! Tu aurais continué ta vie comme si ne rien était, fier qu'il t'ai obéit ?!

-Je-

-Tu es stupide, ça oui ! Complètement con ! Alors, si, tu iras le voir comme une fleur ! Mais tu ne lui demandera pas son ressentit, tu lui demanderas pardon ! Et ça ne suffira pas ! Rien ne suffira ! Tu pourrais devenir son esclave pendant six vies que tu ne pourrais pas être pardonné, parce que inciter au suicide, ce n'est pas pardonnable ! Brimer, ce n'est pas pardonnable ! Détruire des rêves, ce n'est pas pardonnable ! Quoi que tu ais fait à Izuku pendant mon absence, ce n'est pas pardonnable ! Tu veux devenir héros numéro un avec cette attitude ?! Tu es bon à devenir comme Endeavor ! Numéro deux mais détesté ! »

Elle ramassa son sac et alla pour partir quand elle sentit la main de Bakugou se refermer sur son bras. Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard et tomba sur un visage en larmes qui la prit au dépourvu.

« Je sais ! Je suis qu'un con ! Je fais le dur, mais je me rejoue sans cesse cette scène, et je le vois ensuite, à la fin du cours, tomber du toit du collège ! Je vois ses cahiers de notes tomber derrière lui ! Je vois son sang au sol alors qu'il y gît, désarticulé ! Je vois les ambulances, les pompiers, tout le monde paniquer ! Et le lendemain, je vois les regards de haine ! Je le vois me juger depuis sa table vide ! Chaque putain de jour où je vais à Yuuei, je me dis qu'il a faillit ne pas être ! Qu'à cause de moi, il aurait raté cette occasion de me prouver qu'il peut être plus fort ! Je voulais un rival ! Je voulais qu'il veuille me faire ravaler mes paroles ! Qu'il se défende ! Mais il acceptait tout ! Il se taisait ! Il subissait ! Et je continuais ! Je suis vraiment… ! Tellement con ! »

Il serra Atsu dans ses bras en pleurant. Atsu posa fébrilement ses mains dans son dos et se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Il avait fait des conneries, il devait assumer. Mais voir Bakugou pleurer était... C'était normalement impossible. Bakugou fini par se calmer, se recula en essuyant ses joues et s'excusant et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La mère de Bakugou arrivait avec des cookies et à boire, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Elle posa tout sur le bureau et prit son fils dans ses bras d'un geste réconfortant. Il grogna un faible et étouffé « dégage la vielle » mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle le relâcha avant de le frapper avec force sur la tête.

« Tu es un imbécile mon fils. Tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser au plus vite, et en face à face. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne venait plus à la maison, j'ai compris maintenant. Tu vas renouer les liens si forts qui vous unissaient. Et tu es privé de nourriture épicée pendant deux mois.

-Heiiin ?!

-Ta mère a raison. Ce que tu as fait, tu dois tout faire pour t'en faire pardonner. Enfin, tu étais vraiment débile au collège... Je vois que ça s'est un peu arrangé. Un peu. »

Le père partit avec un rire avant que Bakugou ne lui saute à la gorge. Mitsuki sourit et se tourna vers Atsu.

« Contente de savoir que tu es revenue ! Je t'ai fait les cookies que tu aimes tant, sers-toi, et il en reste encore beaucoup.

-Merci madame !

-Tu... »

Atsu secoua négativement la tête devant la question muette de la femme. Celle-ci sourit en acquiesçant et partit. Le reste de la journée sa passa plus paisiblement, Atsu aidant Bakugou à préparer un « discours » pour Midoriya. Le soir, elle retourna chez Yaoyorozu plus légère, bien que chargée de cookies. Crier sur Bakugou était vraiment un très bon anti-stress.

« Je suis rentrée !

-Salut Atsu !

-Alros votre journée shopping ?

-Et bien, parfaite ! Sauf pour Midoriya...

-Pourquoi ?

-Shigaraki Tomura a voulut s'en prendra à lui. Enfin, il voulait juste parlé apparemment. Il va bien, il doit être rentré chez lui maintenant.

-Alala, il arrive toujours à s'attirer des problèmes...

-Ahah ! Tu l'as dit ! Plus de peur que de mal ! »

Lundi, Aizawa leur annonça que la destination du voyage avait changé. A midi, Bakugou prit Midoriya à part qui se mettait déjà à trembler de peur. Atsu les laissa régler leur affaire entre eux. Pas même un portail pour écouter leur discussion. Rien. Elle attendrait le retour de Bakugou pour lui demander. La journée se fini sans aucune nouvelle. Le soir elle décida d'envoyer un message à Bakugou, remerciant mentalement Kirishima de lui avoir donné son numéro, ce qui était au final une bonne idée. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle reçu une réponse.

De Kacchan :

Je veux me faire baiser par Deku. Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne m'engueuliez éventuellement sur ce que j'ai fait de Bakugou, je voudrais m'expliquer sur pourquoi j'ai fait ça (je parle de le faire pleurer et tout)**

 **Bakugou est quelqu'un de très arrogant blablabla vous le connaissez, alors faire une histoire où il doit avouer de l'amour ou une envie de sexe, bah en gardant son vrai caractère je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire, alors voilà, je l'ai fait plus sensible, tout en essayant de faire de la cohérence entre son coté agressif et son coté plus "tendre", en espérant ne pas briser totalement le personnage ^^' Il reste quand même un de mes préférés ^^'**


	12. Camp d'été avec les Wild Wild Pussycats!

**Heyy !**

 **(Sérieusement ? Ca fait plus d'un mois t'a rien posté et tu reviens comme une fleur avec un "hey"?) Oui bah... J'suis en terminale je dois réviser ? (T'es en STI2D et as 14 de moyenne, tu n'as pas besoin de réviser le bac.) Oui bon ok juste pas le courage d'écrire, c'est même pas un manque de motivation ou d'inspi' c'est juste... je sais pas XD Enfin, je vous oublie pas !**

 **Et merci beaucoup pour les 1,000 vues ! Vous gérez les gens ! X)**

 **Aller, bonne lecture ! Et à... la prochaine !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans le car, riant, jouant, mangeant. Aizawa avait vite abandonné de tenter de les calmer, préférant les laisser profiter. Il s'arrêtèrent une heure plus tard sur un bord de route près d'un falaise pour faire une pause. Mineta se tenait l'entre-jambe en sautillant, marmonnant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

« Où est la classe B, demanda Asui en regardant autour d'elle.

-Et on devait pas s'arrêter à une aire de repos ? Plutôt que ce... truc ?

-Aizawa ! Ça faisait un bail, s'exclama une voix féminine derrière eux. »

Tous se retournèrent, sauf Mineta, trop préoccupé par son envie d'uriner, et regardèrent deux jeunes femmes en jupe et haut de majorette, couvertes d'accessoires les faisant ressembler à des chats comme une queue ou des grosses pattes à la place des mains.

« Avec nos yeux étincelants on est à fond, commença la première aux cheveux bordeaux coupés en carré avec une frange et à la tenue rouge et rosée.

-Mignon, chat, piquant, fit l'autre, une blonde dont les cheveux arrivaient aux épaules, sa tenue étant bleue ciel.

-Wild Wild Pussycats ! »

Elles prirent une pause étrange qu'elle gardèrent alors que Aizawa les présentaient rapidement.

« Voici les Wild Wild Pussycats, des héros pros. Tout du moins, deux des quatre. »

Midoriya commença a raconter certains de leur exploits alors que les deux jeunes femmes tremblante, ayant de mal à garder la pause. Atsu sourit et les prit en photo avant de s'approcher d'elles.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? On est encore loin de notre destination, et on ne s'est pas arrêté où il fallait, c'est louche.

-Euh... Retournons vite au bus, proposa Sero en pointant le véhicule du doigt. »

Celle aux cheveux bordeaux sourit et regarda la forêt qui était en contre-bas, s'approchant du bord.

« L'endroit où vous dormirez et là-bas, dit-elle en pointant de la griffe la forêt avant de se mettre à ricaner.

-Retournons-y vite, insista Sato en suivant doucement Sero.

-Il est 9h30. Si vous y allez à fond, vous y serez avant midi...

-Oh non...

-Tous les chatons qui ne seront pas là avant 12h30 ne mangerons pas ! »

Tout le monde se mit à paniquer et à courir vers le bus. La blonde posa ses pattes sur le sol qui se mit à devenir souple comme du sable et se dresser en une vague fonçant vers les élèves. Atsu créa un portail à sa main qui disparut aussitôt. Elle fusilla du regard Aizawa qui lui dit en souriant sadiquement alors qu'elle tombait vers la forêt avec les autres :

« Soit fair-play par rapport aux autres, tu veux ?!

-Nooon je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

-N'hésitez pas à vous servir de vos alters dans notre domaine ! Vous avez trois heures ! Utilisez votre cerveau et vos muscles pour traverser cette forêt magique !

-Faudrait savoir ! »

Atsu se redressa, s'époussetant les vêtements pleins de poussières, puis se massa le bas du dos où elle avait atterrit tout en regardant autour d'elle. Ils étaient dos à la falaise et entouré d'une forêt aux arbres géants qui la rendait sombre de par leur feuillage imposant.

« On se croirait dans Dragon Quest, grimaça Midoriya en crachant de la terre.

-Yuuei est connu pour ça...

-Je peux plus tenir ! »

Mineta se mit à courir, les mains toujours plaquée contre son entre-jambes, vers la forêt, la panique le faisant transpirer. Une créature apparut alors devant lui, aussi grand qu'un arbre normal, mais ne dépassant pourtant pas ceux de cette forêt.

« Une créature magique ! »

Mineta restait immobile alors que Koda se lança à coté de lui pour tenter de calmer la bête avec sa voix douce bien qu'inquiète. La créature ne réagit pas, si ce n'est qu'en fonçant sur Mineta qui avait relâché ses bras, le pantalon plus sombre entre ses jambes. Koda se retourna, paniqué, vers ses amis et cria :

« C'est un monstre de boue ! Il faut-

-L'exploser ! »

Bakugou se jeta sur la créature, l'explosant avec l'aide de Midoriya et Iida.

« Vous avez tout envoyé les gars, les félicita Kirihsima.

-Moi aussi j'ai tout envoyé, se lamenta Mineta en regardant le sol. »

Il reçu quelque chose de léger sur la tête. Il le prit et le regarda.

« Mets-ça. »

Un pantalon et un slip propre. Yaoyorozu se détourna, gênée, et Mineta courut se cacher derrière un arbre en la remerciant mille fois. Un rugissement se fit alors entendre.

« Mineta arrête de les attirer, l'engueula Kaminari.

-C'est pas moi cette fois ! »

Shoji transforma les extrémités de ses bras en oreilles et yeux alors que Jiro plantait un de ses écouteur dans une racine qui dépassait du sol.

« Il sont sept !

-Trois devant, et deux de chaque coté !

-On fait quoi ? On combat ou on fuit ?!

-J'ai déjà la dalle moi ! On fuit !

-Et si ils ne nous lâchent pas ?

-On tue que ceux qui s'approchent trop ?

-On les explose tous !

-On a trois heures pour rejoindre un endroit dont on ne connaît pas la localisation exacte ! A moins d'être super haut, on ne pourra pas le voir.

-Je peux vous y amener moi.

-Atsu ? Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Midoriya avec un sourire gêné, regardant ailleurs.

-Non s'en est une superbe ! Elle peut nous y téléporter !

-Non ! C'est mort ! J'y vais à pied, hurla Bakugou.

-Je t'ai tant traumatisée que ça... ? Tu préfères ne pas manger peut-être ?

-C'est quoi le problème, demanda Iida.

-Le problème c'est qu'on est malade si on utilise sa merde !

-A quel point ?

-Les plus forts sont nauséeux, expliqua Atsu. La plupart du temps les gens vomissent. Le pire des cas que j'ai eu c'est évanouissement. Mais bon, si vous voulez marcher et ne pas manger... »

Chacun pesa le pour et le contre.

« Tu peux évaluer les risque sur chacun de nous, demanda Todoroki.

-On a pas le temps pour ça. »

Chacun approuva, ce qui fit sourire Atsu.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Autant de personnes ! A non, je l'ai déjà fait... Espérons que vous régissiez mieux, héhé. Bon rassemblez-vous, je vais chercher rapidement où c'est, je vous téléporterais dès que je le trouve. Donc si il y a un seul qui n'est pas dedans, au mieux il lui manque un bout, au pire il reste ici ! »

Elle se téléporta en hauteur, observant les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque baraquement.

« J'espère que Aizawa va pas s'énerver... Il me fait quand même un peu flipper... Mais bon, je suis fair-play, non ? »

Elle vit enfin une structure grise parmi les arbres. Elle retourna vers les autres et créa un portail en dessous d'eux. Arrivé devant la maison, elle ne vit personne. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et créa un portail pour faire sortir tout le monde.

« On est où ?! On était dans la forêt, puis une seconde de noir et de nouveau dans la forêt, et là, paniqua Kirishima en regardant partout autour de lui.

-On est à destination. Eloignez-vous les uns des autres je vous prie. »

Chacun prit ses distances, autant que possible alors qu'ils tremblaient, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas laisser sortir le peu qu'il avaient dans le ventre.

« Comment ça se fait... que tête d'ortie soit pas affecté ?!

-Visiblement il résiste mieux. Je n'ai pas encore comprit les critères pour résister à mon alter, désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Grâce à toi, on va clouer le bec des pros !

-J'espère ne pas me faire tuer par Aizawa moi.. On a triché en fait, non ?

-Un peu, mais on l'a tous fait ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne va pas t'engueuler pour nous avoir aider !

-J'espère... »

Le sol trembla alors, achevant ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se calmer.

« Ils nous ont suivit ?!

-Ils doivent être contrôlés par la blonde ! Il va falloir s'en débarrasser !

-On a réussit pourtant ! Pas juste ! Vous êtes que des tricheurs, vous, les pros !

-On peut parler... »

Un monstre de boue volant se posa près d'eux alors que d'autres sortaient de la forêt en courant et poussant des grognements bestiaux.

« Bon. Et bah, on a pas vraiment le choix je présume, sourit Bakugou en faisant tourner son bras.

-On peut toujours essayer d'ouvrir la porte ? Si ça se trouve ils ont laissé ouvert, tenta Sero. »

Tout le monde se mit en cercle, face aux monstres, ignorant brillamment Sero qui soupira en se préparant au combat.

« Maximum trois personnes par monstres ! Et faite quelque chose d'équilibrer dans les équipes, ordonna Jiro. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et se prépara à combattre.

« Mais on va faire un truc pour tous les monstres. Attends qu'ils soit proches puis gèle-les, Todoroki !

-Compris.

-A ce moment là, détruisez-les tous ! »

Elle sourit et les regarda approcher.

« On va leur montrer qu'on a bien progressé !

-Ouais ! »

Todoroki gela les monstres et tout le monde les chargea, les explosant un à un.

« Il n'y aucune beauté dans ce combat, grogna Aoyama. Faites ça avec style !

-On s'en fout du style !

-La ferme et préparez-vous, il en arrive d'autres !

-Me dites pas ils vont en envoyer tant qu'ils seront pas là ?

-Oh non pitié, quelqu'un a l'heure, supplia Mineta.

-Il est 10h15.

-Sérieux ?! Ils vont arriver quand ?!

-Peut-être l'heure limite qu'elle nous a donné c'est l'heure à la quelle ils arriveront ?

-Il faudrait donc tenir jusqu'à 12h30, ça se tient, affirma Midoriya en se tenant le menton. Mais dans ce as il faudrait pouvoir faire en sorte de minimiser notre épuisement, afin de pouvoir combattre sur la durée.

-Ta gueule putain de nerd, on les explose et c'est tout !

-D-D'accord ! »

Il fonça, sous le regard étonné de tous, sur un monstre et le frappa, le faisant tomber en morceaux.

« Depuis quand Midoriya écoute Bakugou et surtout est aussi... imprévisible, demanda Hagakure.

-Vas-y Deku, hurla Uraraka en faisant voler un des monstre qui s'était trop approché à son goût. »

Le vert envoya de nouveau son poing, comme porté par des ailes de liberté. Les combat reprirent alors avec force. Ashido faisait fondre les pattes des créatures avec son acide et Todoroki gelait ceux qui arrivaient encore à se déplacer, puis les autres se défoulaient sur les monstres devenu inoffensifs. C'est après deux heures de combat et au moins trente monstres détruits que les pros arrivèrent. Tous les élèves étaient épuisés. Les pots d'échappements de Iida crachaient de la fumée noire, les mains de Bakugou tremblaient à force de créer des explosions, Kaminari était tellement débile qu'il ne bougeait plus du tout, le regard vide, Todoroki gelait littéralement, Aoyama faisait de son pied pour contrôler ses maux de ventre et ce qui pouvait en découler. En voyant les pros arriver, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol dans un soupir de soulagement commun.

« Vous avez été longs, se moqua Atsu en regardant son professeur.

-Et vous avez surpassé mes espérances, s'étonna la fille bordeaux. Vous avez été malins, même si au final vous les avez quand même combattus.

-JE me demande ce que vous allez devenir d'ici trois ans ! Je prend les paris, hurla la blonde.

-Elle a toujours été aussi.. énergique, demanda Aizawa.

-Elle est jeune, c'est de son âge.

-En parlant d'âge, commença Midoriya avant de se prendre une patte de chat dans la figure.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, la menaça « la jeune ».

-Je voulais savoir qui était ce garçon, tenta Midoriya en regardant un enfant aux cheveux noirs, les fusillant tous du regard.

-Oh, c'est mon neveu ! Dis bonjour Kota, tu vas vire avec eux une semaine, lui expliqua la bordeaux. »

Midoriya fut libéré de la patte de chat et s'approcha du garçon avec un sourire.

« Je m'appelles Midoriya Izuku, je suis en filière héroïque, ravi de fai- »

Il s'écroula au sol à genoux, les mains sur ses bijoux de familles, pleurant de douleur.

« Midoriya ! »

Iida accourut à ses côtés avant se sermonner l'enfant qui partait, les mains dans les poches.

« C'est vraiment cruel de viser là !

-Je vais pas perdre mon temps avec cette bande de losers voulant devenir des merdeux de héros.

-Des merdeux ?! Mais tu as quel âge jeune homme ?!

-Ce gamin se prend pour un adulte, sourit Bakugou comme un père sourirait en parlant de son fils.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Ferme-la double-face ! Moi au moins je refoule pas mes émotions comme quelqu'un !

-Relax c'était une blague...

-Oh mon dieu Todoroki a fait une blague, s'étonna Yaoyorozu. Marqué ce jour au fer rouge les amis !

-Assez rit, allez chercher vos affaires, les coupa Aizawa dans leur danse de la joie improvisée. Une fois que vous aurez tout poser, allez au réfectoire pour manger, après tout, vous avez réussit le défi. »

Il fusilla du regard Atsu qui lui tira la langue, l'énervant d'autant plus.

« Dégagez-moi le plancher.

-Oui ! »

Ils allèrent chercher leur affaires et tout le monde alla vers les chambres. Une pour les filles, une pour les garçons.

« Wouaaah ! La chambre est superbe !

-Pas de temps à perdre, j'ai trop faim, gronda Ashido en lançant sa valise dans un coin de la pièce avant de courir au réfectoire.

-Elle ne manque jamais d'énergie j'ai l'impression, soupira Jiro.

-Il y a même pas cinq minutes elle était à terre pourtant..

-Comme nous tous... L'idée d'enfin manger doit motiver plus qu'on ne le pense ! Ahah ! »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le réfectoire où le repas était déjà près. Toutes sortes d'aliments déposés sur trois longues tables, mais la quantité leur fit penser qu'ils étaient au paradis.

« Merci pour le repas ! »

Ils se mirent alors à tout dévorer avec avidité en parlant de tout et de rien

« Notre chambre est énorme, s'enthousiasma Sero.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Jiro. Nous elle est plutôt moyenne, on pourra venir voir après ?!

-Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

-J'y pense, vous n'avez pas oublier, demanda Ashido.

-Oublier quoi ?

-Le test, Yuu, soupira Bakugou de dépit.

-Ah... Non bien sûr je ne l'ai pas oublié...

-Héhé...

-Ne rit pas comme ça Bakugou ! Tu as un autre objectif avant moi !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Hein ?! Yuu sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas sur Katsuki ?!

-He, Kirishima, me tue pas, tu veux ? Juste... Je dois être plus à même de remplir cette... tâche ? »

Il plissa les yeux, méfiant, avant de replonger sa tête dans son bol de riz dont il présentait tous les éloges possibles depuis de longues minutes avec Kaminari. Atsu soupira de soulagement avant de sentir le coude de Bakugou la cogner.

« T'as un plan ?

-Un plan ?! Ne parles pas de ça comme si tu allais attaquer une base de vilains !

-Je vais attaquer, c'est ce qui compte.

-Bordel qu'il est con... J'y ai pas encore réfléchit.

-Fais gaffe, si t'attends trop je vais te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Seulement un quart d'heure ? Bakugou le solide ne tient qu'un quart d'heure ?

-Euh, tu te calmes direct.

-D'accord d'accord je rigole ! Je connais encore les moyennes, c'est bien quinze minutes. Pas frapper !

-Mouais. Trouve un plan.

-T'as un cerveau aussi ?

-Si je pense à ça je vais pas me concentrer sur un plan mais à ce que je lui ferais si ça marche.

-Je veux pas de détails. Pas de suite.

-De quoi vous parler tous les deux, demanda Midoriya avec un large sourire.

-De t-

-De traditions ! Bakugou et moi on parle de traditions !

-Hein ?

-C'est une vielle tradition qui avait lieu dans des classes très soudées !

-Ah bon ? Quel genre de tradition ? Ça m'intéresse !

-Euh...

-Dans tout voyage scolaire il faut qu'à un moment la classe de retrouve dans une chambre pour se raconter des trucs, ou jouer à des jeux genre... Des jeux de société ? »

Il eut un silence de le réfectoire et tout le monde se tourna vers Bakugou.

« Bordel...

-Bakugou a...

-Proposé une activité de groupe...

-Avec toute la classe ?

-Je vous emmerde ! Si ça vous plaît pas je peux aussi vous exploser la gueule !

-Non c'est une super idée, hurla la classe en cœur.

-Professeur il y a quelque chose de prévu cette après-midi ? »

Il réfléchit un instant puis, voyant le regard suppliant de toute la classe, il soupira.

« Non. On pensait pas que vous arriveriez si vite, on avait rien prévu... Faites ce que vous voulez.

-Ouais ! »

Une fois le repas fini, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre des garçons, effectivement plus grande que celle des filles.

« C'est pas juste !

-On est plus nombreux aussi... Deux fois plus pour être précis.

-Ah bon ? »

Hakagure compta les filles puis les garçons.

« 7 à 14 ! Il a raison ! On doit s'affirmer les filles !

-On peut vous prendre en deux contre un les filles, faites pas les malignes sur notre territoire.

-Bakugou tu es dégueulasse.

-Hein ? Mais ! Je-

-Bien ! Installons-nous ! »

Ils se mirent en cercle et il eut un silence.

« On fait quoi ? »

Nouveau silence. Asui finit par demander à Yaoyorozu de fabriquer une bouteille qu'elle plaça au centre du cercle.

« Pour faire quoi ?

-Celui qui fait tourné la bouteille doit deviner quelque chose sur la personne désignée.

-Je comprends pas trop là.

-Je vais vous montrer. »

Elle fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Ojiro.

« Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de doux. Du genre à écouter des musiques tranquilles, aimer le silence et le calme.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est un secret pour personne, répondit-il.

-Mais je suis aussi sûre que tu as des moments où tu aimes bien te défouler un peu.

-...C'est vrai aussi.

-J'ai pas trouvé mieux désolée. Croa.

-C'est rien ! Je vais essayer. »

Il fit tourner la bouteille et tomba sur Sato.

« Tu... Tu aimes les choses amers !

-Pas particulièrement.

-Oh... Raté.

-Ahah ! Mais les choses épicées oui. Rien n'égale les choses sucrées par contre, affirma-t-il. A moi ! J'ai bien envie de savoir certaines choses sur quelques personnes.

-Si on veut pas répondre on peut, demanda Yaoyorozu.

-Oui, si c'est trop personnel.

-Merci. »

C'est justement vers elle que la bouteille se tourna.

« Tu es vraiment une fille modèle ou tu peux être plus relâchée parfois ?

-Oh la honte, marmonna-t-elle dans ses mains. J'ai des fois où j'aime bien faire ce que je veux, mais ça ne va jamais très loin...

-Elle met parfois la musique fort dans sa chambre. Du métal la plupart du temps.

-Aaah ne dis pas ce genre de choses Atsu ! C'est gênant ! »

Shoto sourit doucement et eut un léger rire.

« Je suis foutue...

-Fait tourner la bouteille, grogna Bakugou. »

Elle obtempéra, sans oublier de le fusiller du regard, pour tomber sur Midoriya.

« Bon... Autant se lâcher... Je suis sûre que tu es moins pur que tu le laisses paraître.

-C-comment ça ?!

-Du genre... Tu as déjà pensé a avoir des relations avec quelqu'un de la classe. Pas forcément que Uraraka.

-J-Je ! Euh... Enfin... »

Il baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

« Je dirais même que c'est un garçon. »

Il releva la tête, sous le choc.

« Depuis quand t'es mentaliste, Momo ?!

-J'en sais rien. L'instinct, rit-elle. Attends je vais deviner qui sait...

-Non ! S'il te plaît ! Je... Je veux pas, c'est trop pour moi, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, bafouilla-t-il en gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens.

-Oh... Pardon...

-Non non ! C'est juste que... euh.. C'est... gênant...

-La personne avec qui tu imagine ça, demanda Uraraka avec un sourire à moité caché.

-O-Oui...

-Tu as honte, demanda Bakugou avec un sourcil relevé.

-N-Non. Mais...

-Alors dis-le ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête et saisit la bouteille pour signifier que le débat était clos. Il pointa alors Atsu.

« ...Il y a un truc qui m'a toujours dérangé. »

Elle déglutit, attendant la question fatidique.

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres d'énervement.

« Je savais que t'aller demander ça...

-Désolé mais... Tu as disparut du jour au lendemain. Et puis... Pourquoi tu es chez Yaoyorozu ? Où sont tes-

-Tais-toi. »

Elle soupira et s'appuya sur sa main en arrière, regardant le plafond un seconde.

« Je vous le dirais plus tard, à toi et Bakugou.

-Hé, s'exclama Kirishima, vexé. On a aussi le droit de savoir ! On est tes amis aussi ! »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Si je le dis je vais plomber l'ambiance.

-On passera vite à autre chose, vas-y, sourit Ashido. Ça te fera sûrement du bien de le dire en plus. »

Elle prit une inspiration et sourit doucement.

« Pour faire simple, j'ai... »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle voulait parler. Mais c'était comme si son esprit savait que ça ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, plus de questions, et qu'ils allaient la juger, s'éloigner, peut-être la rejeter, la haïr, être violent, lui en vouloir, avoir envie de la tuer, de la remettre entre leurs mains, de-

« Atsu ? »

Elle sursauta et calma sa respiration qui s'était emballée avant de secouer doucement la tête négativement.

« Je peux pas. »

Midoriya baissa la tête, légèrement déçu de son changement d'avis à la dernière seconde, puis posa une autre question :

« Il y a un truc entre Yaoyorozu et toi ? »

Les deux filles se mirent à rire bruyamment.

« Non, non !

-Pas moyen ! Je suis totalement hétéro ! Même si Atsu me faisait des avances, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je la refuserais.

-C'est cruel ça Momo...

-Désolée désolée, rit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais dans tous les cas je t'en ferais pas ! Hétéro aussi ! Curieuse, mais hétéro ! Ahahah ! »

Midoriya sourit, satisfait de la réponse, et lui tendit la bouteille qu'il avait prit pour qu'elle ne puisse pas esquiver sa deuxième question comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle prit la bouteille et tomba sur Hagakure.

« C'est plus une question pour cette fois. Tu ne regrette pas des fois d'être invisible ?

-Si... Les gens ne savent pas à quel point je suis mignonne et ça m'énerve !

-Ahah, on te reconnais bien là ! »

On toqua alors à la porte. Quelqu'un alla ouvrir et Aizawa les invita à aller prendre un bain. Tout le monde se leva alors pour aller prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes à l'extérieur, juste derrière le bâtiment. Les filles se retrouvèrent vite dans l'eau, profitant de la chaleur qui relâcha tous leur muscles.

« Surveilles les bien, Kota !

-Vous êtes sûres ? Ça reste un mec...

-Ne t'en fais pas Atsu, il est trop jeune, la rassura Mina, assise sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau.

-On sait jamais...

-Mais non, pas vrai Kota ?!

-O-Ouais ! »

Il était assit dos à elles, en haut de la palissade qui séparait les bains des filles et ceux des garçons, mais ont pouvait distinguer ses oreilles rouges dépasser de sa chevelure noire. Un cri se fit alors entendre. Un rugissement même.

« Les murs existent pour être escaladés ! Plus ultra ! »

Kota se leva doucement, prit un balai posé à coté et l'abattit contre la palissade dans un « bong » sonore. Un autre bruit, celui d'une chute cette fois, fut entendu.

« Reste de ton coté, grappe de raisin. Apprends à devenir un humain respectable avant d'être un héros.

-Merci Kota ! Tu déchires ! »

Il se tourna légèrement pour leur faire un signe de la tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien, mais tomba en arrière, sous le choc de cette vue. Aussitôt, Asui projeta sa langue vers l'enfant et Atsu créa un portail juste derrière lui. Ce fut la première qui le rattrapa et le mit dans le portail de Atsu qui le mena, évanouit, dans les bras de Yaoyorozu qui le porta jusqu'à sa tante. Elle revint vite, les rassurant tous, certains garçons s'étaient collés à la paroi pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant.

« Il va bien, il s'est évanouit à cause de la peur de la chute. »

Soupira de soulagement général. Les garçons retournèrent dans leur bain alors que Atsu se décidait enfin à entrer dans celui des filles.

« Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont petits, sourit Uraraka avec regard vers sa poitrine.

-Hé !

-Ahah ! Je rigole, la taille ne compte pas !

-Et c'est même plus pratique une petite poitrine, dit Yaoyorozu en regardant la sienne. Quand on cours par exemple. »

Toutes les filles approuvèrent avec des soupires de désespoirs et des commentaires comme « Ne m'en parles pas... ». Elles finirent de profiter du bain après bien une heure puis ils allèrent tous mangés. Mandalay les prévenus que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils auraient à magné comme ça, les fois suivantes ils devraient se débrouiller, mais personne ne l'écouta, trop concentrés sur el goût toujours si exquis de la nourriture. Dans leur chambre, les filles parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que Hagakure, dans son pyjama assortis violet, se tourne vers Uraraka.

« Tu aimes Midoriya, lui demanda-t-elle, faisant rougir la brune qui balbutia des choses incompréhensibles. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

-Non, s'exclama finalement Uraraka. Enfin.. Je... Heu... »

Elle joua avec une mèche de cheveux en rougissant d'autant plus.

« Ouais peut-être bien... Peut-être que ce n'est que de l'admiration, il est si... Il a surmonté sa peur de Bakugou et tente d'accomplir son rêve à tous prix, je trouve ça magnifique !

-Avant de sortir avec, laisses-moi un peu de temps, dit Atsu, allongée sur le dos, la tête à l'envers pour les voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il doit se faire quelqu'un avant. Je veux qu'il ai aucune excuse pour fuir.

-Ça va s'appeler un viol, soupira Yaoyorozu en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

-Pff ! Mais enfin ! Ahahah ! Je suis sûre qu'il le veut aussi ! Et je ne participerais pas à l'élaboration d'un viol, tu me connais.

-Mouais... Et avec qui sinon ? Toi ?

-Non pas moi. Mais je dirais pas.

-Moi je dirais Kirishima ! Je suis sûre il est homo, assura Uraraka.

-Mais non enfin ! Il peut pas !

-Mais il est toujours avec son délire de « c'est si viril » ça cache quelque chose !

-Impossible, moi je dis il aime Ashido, ils étaient ensemble au collège, il y a toujours une histoire d'amour caché à ce genre de moment !

-Tu dirais oui si il te proposait de sortir avec lui Ashido ?

-Mh... Non, je pense pas. Il ne m'attire pas vraiment.

-C'est à qui que tu dirais oui ? »

Elle réfléchit, suivie de toutes les autres qui savaient que la question allait être posée à toutes.

« Je dirais-

-Ashido. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, grogna la voix de Aizawa derrière la porte.

-Ah ! Les cours de rattrapage !

-Dépêches-toi de sortir.

-Oui ! »

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit, s'excusant de devoir reposer sa réponse à plus tard, bien que son visage montrait un soulagement. Les filles se regardèrent en silence quelques instants avant que Jiro ne baille bruyamment.

« Ils vont sûrement nous réveiller tôt demain, je vais aller me coucher moi.

-Je te suis, bailla à son tour Hagakure. »

Elles se couchèrent et tout le monde les suivirent en s'allongeant dans leur lit.

« Personne n'a pensé à éteindre la lumière ?

-Oh merde...

-J'm'en charge.

-Oh Atsu, ton alter est vraiment merveilleux !

-Merci merci je sais. Après tout, ne suis-je pas merveilleuse aussi ?

-Ta gueule et éteint la lumière, grogna Yaoyorozu avec un petit rire. »

La lumière s'éteignit et un ronflement se fit déjà entendre, faisant glousser la autres filles.

« Je pensais pas que Yaoyorozu faisait tant de bruit en dormant, chuchota Uraraka en se retenant de rire.

-Et encore, là c'est plutôt calme, des fois je l'entends alors que je suis dans la chambre d'à coté !

-Bon sang je te plains !

-Ahahah !

-Chuuuuuut, gronda Jiro, bien qu'on pouvait distinguer un léger sourire retenu sur son visage.

-Pardon ! »

Il eut un moment de gloussement contenus, avant que le silence ne revienne, suivit ensuite de respirations plus profondes accompagnées de quelques ronflements. Atsu regarda le plafond en souriant doucement. Elle eut alors la vision de Tomura, son sourire dépassant de la main qui couvrait son visage ridés et blanc. Elle grimaça face aux souvenirs, se mettant sur le coté. Le visage de Uraraka qui bavait la fit sourire à nouveau. Elle n'oubliait pas. Elle ne le ferait jamais. Si elle voulait devenir, c'était pour accomplir un rêve aussi. Et ça, elle ne devait jamais l'oublier. Elle ferma les yeux, le poids de la fatigue rendant ses paupières trop lourdes, et murmura presque de façon inaudible, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait :

« 15.392. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous avez pensé quoi du chapitre ? Et a votre avis, pour qui Ashido craque-t-elle ? Et quel est donc ce chiffre ? La suite, au prochain chapitre ! Tcho !**


	13. Début de l'entraînement

**I'm back ! Wouhou ! Bordel ça fait du bien de pouvoir reposter ! (Vive la campagne et sa connexion... misérable.)**

 **Réponse à bibidi : Merciiiiiii ! Des fois je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un style totalement différent, je sais pas si le style du dernier chapitre restera pour celui là, mais on croise les doigts ! X)**

 **Aizawa ? Hm... Tu me donnes des pistes étranges mais à creuser (moi ne pas savoir pour qui Mina craque? Du tout...)**

 **Tu vas très loin pour le secret des alters, ce n'est pas aussi tordu, mais rassure toi les réponses à ce sujets seront apportées dans ce chapitre !**

 **J'ai découvert Wattpad il y a peu (je connaissais déjà mais je n'y avais jamais été) je vais sûrement poster là-bas aussi, je pourrais mettre des petites annonces pour dire quand le chapitre arrive (vu que le nom du chapitre s'affiche sur les notifications ce qui est putain de génial !) et Mettre des petites images yaoi par piquées des hannetons !  
C'est pas encore sûre, je le dirais si je l'ai fait au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Bon aller les gens ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois pour la suite !**

 **N'oubliez pas la review ou le follow, ça fait toujours plaisir ! x)**

* * *

5h30 du matin. Tout le monde était fatigué, peinaient à rester debout, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié fermé, un bâillement s'échappent régulièrement du groupe qui faisait face à un Aizawa toujours aussi impassible. Les cinq qui suivaient les cours de rattrapage dormaient presque debout, s'étant couchés deux heures après les autres.

« Pendant ces trois premiers mois de cours, vous avez apprit à vous débrouiller par vos propres moyens, et ce en toute circonstance. Voyons l'évolution de vos alters. »

Certains se mirent à trépigner.

« Bakugou. »

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et sortit une balle de softball. Bakugou s'en empara alors que Aizawa sortait le fameux écran.

« Va crever ! »

Toute la classe sourit, bien que dépité du hurlement, avant de se tourner avec hâte vers l'écran.

« 709 ?!

-Hein, grogna Bakugou en regardant sa main fumante.

-Tu avais fait 705 mètres à la rentrée. Tu as augmenté de seulement quatre mètres. Voilà le problème, soupira Aizawa. Le problème, c'est que pendant ces trois mois, vous avez apprit à gérer des situations diverses, vous avez affronté des vilains, vous avez eu vos stages, mais à aucun moment vous n'avez entraîné vos alters. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ! Pendant une semaine, vous allez vous entraîner à améliorer vos alters, et pour ça ! »

Pixie Bob apparut, posa ses pattes aux sol et le modela. Tout la zone autour de la bâtisse, excepté juste devant où des tables et des endroits pour cuisiner furent posé par un énorme homme-chat, fut modifié pour donner un grande grosse et des nombreux murs et piliers géants. Un cabiné de chantier fut apporté par une vague de terre et posé au milieu d'une zone plate en hauteur. L'homme-chat et une autre fille-chat arrivèrent avec Mandalay.

« Avec vos yeux étincelants, on est à fond !

-Nous sommes là pour vous donner un coup de patte !

-Soudain, sortis de nulle part...

-Nous sommes les mignons chats piquants !

-Wild Wild Pussycats ! »

Les quatre chats prirent leur pose, la tenant pendant qu'ils se présentaient.

« Mon alter « recherche » me permet de surveiller plus de 100 personnes et connaître leur localisation et même leur points faibles, s'exclama Ragdoll, une fille-chat aux cheveux bleus clair très long et aux yeux écarquillés orange, son costume étant jaune.

-Mon alter « écoulement » va créer un terrain d'entraînement pour chacun de vous, se vanta Pixie Bob.

-Et mon alter « télépathie » me permettra de vous conseiller, même plusieurs en même temps, expliqua Mandalay.

-Quant à moi je serais en charge de frapper, écraser et... d'autres trucs violents, grogna presque littéralement Tiger, un grand homme musclé au costume, toujours de majorette, brun tout comme ses cheveux courts, sa bouche et son nez ressemblant à celui d'un chat. Bien ! Ceux qui sont centré sur le combat au corps à corps, même avec leur alter, vous me suivez. »

Atsu haussa les épaules et suivit Midoriya, Kirishima et Ojiro Sato était resté avec Aizawa sous les ordres du professeur. Tiger s'arrêta près d'une enceinte posée par terre. Il se tourna vers Kirishima et Ojiro et leur ordonna d'aller se battre, Kirishima devait parer les coups de queue de Ojiro, sans discontinuer. Ils partirent donc en commençant à se battre. Il sourit à Midoriya et lui montra des exercices ridicules de musculation, notamment de tendre la jambe et le bras opposés puis de les plier, encore et encore. Il lança la musique en ordonnant au vert de suivre le rythme.

« Il me semble que tu es assez agile, on va tester ça. Essaye de me toucher, sans utiliser tes armes. Ta claymore a beaucoup trop de portée et tu semble te blesser si tu l'utilises.

-Sans mes armes ?! Haaan... Trop nuul... »

Elle s'affaissa sur elle-même avant de se reprendre puis de reculer un pied et lever les bras devant son visage. L'homme secoua négativement la tête et s'approcha, commençant à prendre une position de défense différente, plus de profil face à elle.

« Ta position n'est pas bonne, si tu te mets plus comme ça, tu pourras mieux esqui- »

Il esquiva de peu un coup de poing en se pliant littéralement en deux en arrière.

« Esquiquoi ?

-Hm... Essayons comme ça. »

Elle sourit sadiquement et tendit son poing en avant plusieurs fois d'affilé, toujours esquivé par l'homme-chat.

« Si tu comptes me toucher comme ça, tu es encore là demain.

-T'inquiètes pas chaton. »

L'homme tiqua à ce surnom puis senti quelque chose dans son dos. Il vit le bras tendu d'Atsu, coupé avant le coude dans un portail. Il tourna son cou à 180° avec un sourire fier pour voir un doigt appuyer sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu analyses ma façon d'esquiver pour utiliser un portail et m'atteindre autrement. Malin.

-Merci. J'ai quelques années d'expérience en combat de rue, dit-elle avec tout la modestie qu'elle possédait.

-Combattons plus sérieusement, tu peux utiliser tes portails pour esquiver.

-Parfait. »

Après ce qui semblait une éternité à Atsu, Tiger s'arrêta d'attaquer.

« Pas mal, pour un combat de rue. »

Elle rit amèrement. Elle était couvertes de blessures, suant, pliée par la fatigue, essoufflée.

« J'y suis allé trop fort ?

-Tu rigoles ?! Je peux faire ça toute la journée.

-Alors on reprend, ahah ! »

La classe B arriva bien plus tard, vers neuf heures, le temps de leur expliquer le programme de la semaine, Tiger avait laissé Atsu se reposer. Elle rejoignit Midoriya qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire ses exercices depuis presque trois heures.

« Tu tiens ?

-Oui ! Ha. Je ha tiens ha.

-Tu tiendras toute la semaine ?

-Oui ! »

Elle rit en voyant la détermination briller dans ses yeux verts. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et arrêta ses exercices en fixant Atsu.

« Quoi ?

-Tu n'étais pas blessée ?

-A-Ah bon ?! T'es sûr ? J'encaisse bien, tu sais !

-J'aurais juré que tu étais blessée pourtant.

-Tu as du rêvé ! Ahahahah ! »

Elle partit vers l'homme chat qui ramenait de nouvelles personnes pour s'entraîner, notamment Tetsutetsu à qui il ordonna d'encaisser les attaques d'Atsu. Il avait accepté avec joie et elle également.

« Tu ne briseras pas mon armure de fer !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Elle sorti deux épées courtes et l'attaqua aussitôt qu'il ait activé son alter. Ils se déplaçaient tout en combattant pour rejoindre là où Kirishima et Ojiro se battaient. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs souffrir vu le visage qu'il arborait, grimaçant et suant à grosses gouttes. Kirishima semblait tenir encore, mais était également fatigué.

La voix de Mandalay dans leur tête les prévenant de la pause repas les soulagea tous. Ils avaient deux heures et demi de pause pour faire à manger et manger, puis faire ce qu'il leur plaisait. Tout le monde se traîna vers les tables où les ingrédients étaient installés avec ordre.

« Ce midi, vous allez préparer du curry ! »

Bakugou redressa la tête, soudainement plus réveillé que juste après l'enchaînement de grosses explosions qu'il avait faites. Iida motiva le reste des élèves des deux classes et tout le monde commença à découper les aliments pendant que quelqu'un préparaient des feux pour cuire le curry.

« Todorokiiiii, appela Kaminari qui faisait partie de ce groupe. Tu peux nous aider pour allumer les bûches ?

-Volontiers. »

Todoroki s'approcha et mit sa main sur les bûches qui prirent feu.

« Merci ! C'est pas l'alter de Bakugou qui permettrait ça, ahah !

-Je peux aussi le faire imbécile ! »

La blond posa brusquement son couteau dont son maniement avait impressionné Uraraka et s'agenouilla près d'un autre tas de bûches que Todoroki n'avait pas encore allumé. Il activa son alter et les bûches disparurent avec une partie de la grille qui les surplombait, au grand damne de Bakugou.

« C'est pas grave, tu as d'autres utilité Kacchan. Peut-être.

-Parce que tu aurais pu toi, Yuu ?!

-Je te rappelle mon combat contre Tokoyami ?

-Quel rapport ?

-Si mon portail de sortie est assez petit, je peux faire comme avec une loupe, mais en bien plus puissant. Donc, oui, j'aurais pu allumer ce feu que tu viens d'exploser. »

Elle sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté, provoquant une colère plus grande chez le blond qui se retint de justesse de lui envoyer une explosion en plein visage. La préparation du repas se fini bien plus vite qu'escomptée et chacun fut vite assit à une table face à des aliments fumants et appétissant. Deux voix s'élevèrent alors en cœur.

« Bon appétit ! »

Les deux à l'alter de durcissement se regardaient avec un large sourire complice avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, vite suivit par les autres qui hurlaient, certains la bouche déjà pleine « Bon appétit ».

« Woa ! Tu manges beaucoup Yaoyorozu, siffla d'admiration Ashido.

-Oui, mon alter de création nécessite de nombreux lipides, répondit-elle fièrement.

-Oh ! C'est comme le caca, fit remarquer Sero, heureux de savoir ça. »

Jiro écrasa sa main contre la tête de Sero, lui ordonnant de s'excuser, ce qu'il fit au plus vite, plusieurs fois même, alors que Yaoyorozu gardait la tête basse de dépit.

« Je suis pas la seule à lui avoir fait la remarque maintenant dans cette classe, merci Sero, rit Atsu.

-Atsu, je te hais !

-Moi aussi je t'aimes Momo, fit Atsu en envoyant un baisé volatile vers la susnommée, ses doigts formant un cœur.

-Déclaration d'amouuuuur !

-Non. Uraraka. Non.

-Oooh...

-Oh j'y pense ! Bakugou ! »

Il redressa la tête vers elle, essayant de la voir à travers les têtes qui les séparaient.

« Tu t'es-

-Non.

-Tu vas le faire un jour ?!

-Il faut... J'ai besoin de temps.

-Putain Bakugou a besoin de temps ? Il n'est pas censé être impulsif, s'étonna Kirishima, lançant un regard moqueur vers son ami.

-La ferme tête d'orties. Je le suis pas pour les choses vraiment importante.

-Contente que tu prennes ça à cœur alors, sourit Atsu. Mais si à la fin de la semaine si tu ne t'es pas excusé, j'annule mon aide pour la suite !

-Hein ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non. Et puis tu devras quand même t'excuser !

-J'essaye de trouver un moment... C'est tout... »

Atsu sourit sournoisement et sorti son téléphone. Elle le rangea après quelques instants, toujours ce sourire inscrit sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien de spécial, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle innocemment. Je rallonge à deux semaines. Si dans deux semaines t'as rien fait, j'annule tout !

-D'accord...

-Putain Bakugou soumis, murmura Kirihima, bouche béante.

-Ferme-la tête d'orties !

-Yuu tu me dis c'est quoi ce qu'il prend tant à cœur, demanda-t-il avec un large sourire, ignorant royalement Bakugou par la même occasion.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Yuu ?!

-Pas de problème Kiki !

-« Kiki » ?

-Un problème Kacchan ?

-Trop de surnom putain... »

A la fin du repas, ils reprirent l'entraînement avec plus d'entrain jusqu'à assez tard. Ils préparèrent à manger, dévorèrent ensuite leur repas pour finir par aller se laver puis aller dormir aussitôt, trop épuisés. Les classes A et B étaient séparées, mais personne ne souleva ce point tant ils étaient fatigué. Le lendemain se passa de la même manière. Beaucoup manquèrent de s'évanouir, mettant plus de volonté que le premier jour. Le troisième jour, même chose, bien qu'un test de courage fut annoncé pour la soirée. Après le repas du soir et le bain, tout le monde se retrouva en tenue classique devant le bâtiment avec leurs professeurs et les Wild Wild Pussycats.

« Test de courage, hurla Ashido, aux anges.

-Hm, désolé de brisé tes rêves, mais ceux qui ont des cours de rattrapages n'y participeront pas. »

Les cinq au rattrapage écarquillèrent les yeux à en donner mal aux autres et hurlèrent de désespoir.

« Nooon !

-Et oui. Votre entraînement d'aujourd'hui a été moins satisfaisant que prévu, il faut rattraper tout ça.

-Pardonnez-nous, laissez nous participeeeer ! »

Il les emballa dans sa bande et les traîna jusqu'à la salle de rattrapage. Atsu fit un signe de la main aux exclus en souriant avec mépris.

« Atsu, tu veux les rejoindre peut-être, demanda Aizawa en se retournant à moité.

-Pas du tout monsieur ! »

Elle se remit droite comme un I, les mains derrière le dos.

« Je préfère ça. »

Et il partit sur ces mots.

« Bien ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles brièvement ! Par classe, vous allez faire peur à l'autre. On va commencer par la classe B qui fait peur à la classe A. La classe A, vous allez vous mettre deux à deux en tirage au sort et allez traverser la forêt dans un circuit indiqué ! A mi-chemin, il y aura une carte avec vos noms, prenez-la comme preuve de passage !

-Un descente aux enfers, soupira Tokoyami pour al deuxième fois de la journée.

-Le groupe qui effraye n'est pas autorisé à toucher directement, mais tous les alters sont autorisé dans le but de faire peur ! La classe victorieuse ne sera pas seulement celle qui fera le plus preuve de créativité mais aussi cette qui fera le plus chier les autres dans leurs frocs !

-Vous êtes dégelasses, murmura Jiro. »

Mandalay s'approcha doucement avec des petits bâtons de bois. Chacun en prit un et regarda le numéro inscrit. Atsu eu le numéro 1, faisant équipe avec Tokoyami.

« Sérieux ?! Yuu change avec moi !

-Oh, Kacchan, tu es avec ton meilleur ami !

-Je vais te tuer... »

Elle lui tira la langue et rejoignit Tokoyami.

« Tu as facilement peur ?

-Ce ne sont que des personnes qui font croire qu'ils sont autre chose. Rien à craindre. »

Atsu sourit. Mandalay les appela pour commencer l'épreuve, la classe B étant partie se préparer pendant la répartition des équipes, la limite de quinze minutes de préparation était finie.

« Faites de votre mieux !

-Bien évidemment.

-Ouais ! »

Ils marchaient dans la forêt maintenant, observant autour d'eux pour trouver la moindre once de peur. Des buissons bougeaient, des ris étranges au loin, mais rien de réellement térifiant ou même qui mettrait mal à l'aise. Atsu remarqua alors quelque chose : Tokoyami se rapprochait peu à peu d'elle, ralentissant inconsciemment sa marche.

« Ça va ?

-Bien sûr.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm... C'est qu'il fait très sombre et...

-Tu as peur du noir ?

-J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut engendrer sur Dark Shadow, j'ai encore du mal à le contrôler dans l'obscurité totale...

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de raison de le laisser sortir, alors tu ne peux pas perdre le contrôle.

-Hn. »

Un forme noire sortie alors du sol. Des cheveux lisses, puis un visage blanc comme linge, vide de toute expression. Atsu s'arrêta, un peu surprise, puis sourit en applaudissant.

« Joli coup ! »

Puis elle vit Tokoyami un peu derrière elle, figé.

« Ça va ?

-O-Oui. »

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit rapidement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse, et la serra. Atsu sourit doucement et l'incita à avancer. Il la suivit d'un pas tremblant. La fille qui était totalement sortie de la terre s'excusa longuement puis, entendant un cri d'effroi, se remit sous terre, attendant le prochain groupe. Atsu et Tokoyami arrivèrent vite au relais, profitant d'être dans un espace plus dégager pour souffler. Ragdoll arrivé tout sourire avec un tas de petites pancartes.

« Prenez celles avec vos noms, vous repartez quand vous voulez !

-Merci. »

Tokoyami s'assit sur un rocher, suivit par Atsu.

« T'as déjà perdu le contrôle de Dark Shadow ?

-Et comment... Tout à l'heure encore pendant l'entraînement... Je ne le maîtrise pas assez.

-Tu le contrôle là pourtant, dit-elle en haussant les épaule, regardant les étoiles. »

Tokoyami la regarda, un peu surpris, puis sourit et la rejoignit dans sa contemplation. Une étoile filante passa. Atsu ferma les yeux et sourit.

« Des intrus ! »

Ils se redressèrent rapidement, prêt à se battre. Ragdoll se rapprocha d'eux pour les défendre, faisant face à un garçon aux cheveux noir en batailles, la moitié inférieur de son visage était violacé et comme cousu à sa peau normale. Atsu serra les dents.

« Oh ! Yo, L'autre !

-Crématorium. »

Un feu se rependait autour d'eux et un nuage violet montait dans le ciel.

« Vous deux, rejoignez les autres héros pros, je vais le retenir, ordonna Ragdoll.

-Compris ! »

Ils partirent aussitôt aussi vite qu'ils le purent pour rejoindre le reste des Wild Wild Pussycats. Sur la route, ils entendirent la voix de Mandalay qui utilisait sa télépathie.

« _Tout le monde ! Deux vilains nous ont attaqués, ils y en a peut-être plus ! Que ceux qui peuvent aller au dortoir y aillent ! N'attaquez pas l'ennemi ! Vite !_

-Deux ? Avec Crématorium ça en fait au moins trois, c'est organisé !

-Et si Crématorium avait déjà fini avec Ragdoll et avait attaqué Mandalay, demanda Atsu sans vraiment s'adresser à Tokoyami.

-Impossible ! On est qu'à mi-chemin, il ne peut pas l'avoir déjà battu et avoir pu nous dépasser !

-On en sait rien ! »

Elle s'arrêta, la mâchoire contractée par la rage.

« Je vais te téléporter au dortoir et téléporter tout ceux que je croise. On peut pas prendre le risque de croiser un seul vilain, surtout si on est pas autorisé à se battre.

-Et toi ?

-Je sais esquiver. »

Elle se téléporta dans le ciel pour voir les dortoirs pour y créer un portail. Elle en créa un autre sous Tokoyami qui arriva directement à destination. Elle retourna au sol. Le nuage avait recouvert presque toute la forêt avec les flammes et les cris des élèves.

« _Classe A et B ! Par le pouvoir investi dans le nom du héros professionnel Eraserhead, vous avez la permission d'engager le combat !_ »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Atsu qui retourna auprès de Ragdoll pour l'aider. Pourtant, quand elle arriva, elle ne trouva qu'une flaque de sang. Pas de vêtements, pas de corps, juste du sang, preuve d'une bataille violente, et perdue par l'héroïne si on en croyait le feu qui se propageait à toujours plus d'endroits.

« _Le but de l'ennemi a été trouvé ! La cible serait un dénomme « Kacchan » ! S'il vous plaît, faites en sorte que « Kacchan » évite le combat ! C'est compris, « Kacchan » ?_

-Kacchan ? Pourquoi des vilains en voudrait après... »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, réalisant une chose.

« Tomura... Dis-moi que tu es ici salopard. »

Elle courut dans la forêt, cherchant quiconque, allié ou vilain, soit pour l'aider, soit pour le détruire. Elle croisa Yaoyorozu qui lui donna un masque à gaz.

« Le nuage est du gaz, il grandit encore et ne devrait pas tarder a atteindre la zone !

-Merci ! Fait-moi en plus, je vous téléporte au dortoir, vous n'êtes pas de taille ! »

Elle hocha la tête, créant d'autres masque puis sauta avec quelques élèves de la classe B dans le portail qu'Atsu venait de créer. Elle enfila le masque et reprit sa course. Elle devait trouver Bakugou. Peu importe l'objectif de Tomura derrière sa capture, elle devait l'empêcher de l'avoir. Un bruit l'alerta. Elle s'arrêta, cherchant partout autour d'elle.

« Bien le bonsoir, Atsu. Mon nom est Mister Compress, mais, vu que nos noms sont presque pareil, appelle moi Atsu !

-C'est quoi ton nom, pour qu'il soit si proche ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire enfin ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu le connais, je suis un membre assez important chez les vilains.

-Bien sûr que je le connais. Atsuhiro Sako.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes, tiqua le vilain au masque souriant et au haut de forme.

-J'aime bien faire chier les autres.

-Tu y arrives bien. »

Il disparut soudainement. Atsu se tourna et retourna pour le trouver, mais impossible.

« Ici, sursura-t-il à son oreille. »

Elle envoya son coude mais ne brassa que de l'air.

« Tu ne connais pas mon alter ?

-Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur.

-Quel dommage ! Moi je connais le tien ! Ou devrais-je dire _les_ tiens. Portails et régénération. Les deux ayant de très bons avantages ! Tes portails te servent d'armurerie, ta régénération n'a pas de limite. Ou peut-être que si ? Comment ça se fait que ton œil n'aie pas guéri ?

-Tu es bien renseigné à ce que je vois.

-Bien sûr ! Après tout, j'ai une mission, je dois connaître ma cible !

-Ta cible ? La cible n'est-elle pas Bakugou ?

-Si, mais Tomura aimerait bien te récupérer. »

Atsu écarquilla les yeux et disparut dans un portail à ses pieds.

« Tu n'es qu'un plus, je peux bien repartir maintenant, la capture de Bakugou Katsuki sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Il disparut à nouveau. Atsu se déplaça alors dans sa dimension pour trouver Bakugou, elle sentait que cet homme était bien trop fort pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter, impossible. Elle trouva alors Midoriya sur le dos de Shoji, recouvert de blessure et ses bras semblant encore cassé eux, Todoroki qui portait un garon de la classe B, Tsuyu et Uraraka. Ils étaient sous surpris et morts de peur.

« Et si vous regardiez un peu plus haut... »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Atsuhiro dans un arbre, s'appuyant confortablement sur sa canne.

« J'ai dérobé votre ami avec ma magie. Ce garnement n'a aucun talent en tant que héros. Il sera beaucoup plus utile de notre côté, alors nous le prenons.

-Rends le nous, hurlèrent deux voix. »

Atsu apparut derrière Mister Compress pou tenter de lui arracher les deux billes qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il l'esquiva en se décalant légèrement. Elle roula au sol pour lui refaire face la seconde d'après.

« « Vous le rendre » ? C'est un étrange choix de mots. Bakugou n'appartient à personne.

-Rends le nous, hurla de nouveau Midoriya.

-Il n'appartient qu'à lui-même, bande d'égoïstes, s'énerva le vilain. Nous voulons juste dire aux personnes qui ont fixé les valeurs que- »

Une vague de glace s'empara de l'arbre, le forçant a sauter sur un autre juste à coté.

« « Ce n'est pas la seule manière de voir les choses ». Nous voulions juste monter cela. Vos valeurs ont été choisies pour vous, les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas que Bakugou, Tokoyami aussi a disparu !

-Tokoyami ?! Je l'avait téléporté au dortoir ! Imbécile !

-Mes excuses pour votre ami, la capture de.. Tokoyami ? N'est qu'une question d'habitude. Je ne suis pas là que pour vous tromper et prendre la fuite, mais je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! »

Il posa sa main à son oreille.

« Equipe d'attaque ! La cible numéro une a été collectée avec succès ! Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre partie de plaisir, mais ceci conclut notre mission. Comme convenu, vous avez cinq minutes pour rejoindre le point de ramassage. Je vais aussi m'occuper de la cible deux.

-Cible deux ? Ils avaietn deux cibles !

-C'est l'un de nous ! Il ne peut pas s'occuper de n'importe qui d'autre qui n'est pas ici et rejoindre le point en cinq minutes !

-Malain, Midoriya Izuku. Malheureusement pour ma cible, je l'ai déjà récupérée. »

Il sortit une bille dorée et sourit.

« Je suis encore l- »

Atsu senti une vive douleur à la tête puis le vide. Juste...rien. Elle ne sentait rien, pas même son propre poids, pas même la moindre émotion. Elle ne savait même pas quelle couleur elle voyait, elle les voyait toutes, et aucune à la fois. Le temps lui était devenu inconnu. Plus rien. Juste...rien.

Elle senti un choc, comme si elle tombait. Elle cligna des yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut des chaussures rouges. Elle remonta le regard vers le visage souriant de Tomura. Elle recula vivement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur, ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout au vu de la distance peu important qu'elle avait prit avec le vilain.

« Ça t'avait manqué cette pièce Atsu ? »

Elle risqua un regard rapide sur la pièce où elle était. Un endroit ridiculement petit, un placard à balais, tout au plus. Il y avait un arbre à perfusions où plusieurs étaient déjà accrochées. Mais la chose qui fut la plus horrible ce fut le sol et les murs. Ce qui les recouvrait.

« Je n'ai pas nettoyé depuis. Ça aurait été triste de perdre tout ce sang, repeindre toute la pièce, pour que tout parte avec un peu d'eau et du savon, non ? On a beaucoup souffert pour tout repeindre, c'était un beau rouge que celui de ton sang. Mais regarde maintenant qu'il est sec… C'est marron, presque noir, ça craquelle, je me demande même comment ça peut encore tenir. »

Il fit un pas vers l'intérieur de la pièce et Atsu se décala encore. Il ricana et alluma la lumière. Un néon accroché au mur, clignotant et à la lueur faible.

« Lui non plus je ne l'ai pas changé. J'espère qu'il tiendra, je n'en ai pas acheté de rechange. »

Il referma la porte qui claqua doucement. Atsu recula encore jusqu'au coin de la pièce le plus loin de Tomura, à seulement deux mètres de lui.

« Oh non, regarde le sol et le mur… Tu as enlevé le sang. Stupide gamine ! »

Elle se replia sur elle même alors qu'il levait la main.

« Non, pas encore Shigaraki, calme-toi, murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

Il abaissa sa main et prit un des tuyaux qui tombaient des perfusions.

« Je vais te les mettre. Tous. Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu te débats, je vais te faire très, très mal. Oh, mais je le ferais quand même, suis-je bête ?! Ahahah ! »

Il se tourna vers elle se baissa pour enfoncer les aiguilles une à une dans le bras de Atsu.

« C'est bien, ne bouge pas, très bien. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais être coopérative. »

Il sourit à nouveau, ouvrit les robinets des perfusions et regarda Atsu, toujours ce sourire malsain sur le visage.

« Combien ? On en était à combien avant que tu ne t'échappes ? Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles... »

Elle déglutit. Elle voulait retourner dans le vide. Et vite. N'importe où. Juste...pas ici.

« Atsu ?~

-Je...Je ne sais plus.

-Tu mens ! »

Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau, attendant le coup qui, encore une fois, ne vint pas. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait le t-shirt noir de Tomura.

« Atsu… A combien on en était ?

-...15.392. On en était à 15.392.

-C'est bien ! C'est ça ! Regarde, je l'ai écrit là pour ne jamais oublier ! »

Il montra l'interrupteur en riant. Il redevint sérieux et s'approcha à nouveau d'Atsu.

« Tu les compteras deux par deux. Je veux qu'on atteigne vite le chiffre, tu le sais ça ?

-...Oui. »

Il replia la manche de son haut et posa sa main sur le bandage de Atsu, le pouce levé.

« Prête ? »

Atsu acquiesça en silence, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas. Il posa son pouce et le bandage disparut, puis la peau couverte de cicatrices. Là, elle hurla et se débattit. Il abattit son autre main sur la gorge de la fille, prenant soin de ne pas mettre le majeur, et fit non de la tête, l'air grave. Elle hurla toujours, convulsant parfois de douleur. Tomura s'arrêta finalement, la lâchant totalement. Il sourit et essuya sa main sur le sol où le sang avait été enlevé. Il essuya le sang sur le visage d'Atsu de sa main, et l'essuya à nouveau au sol.

« Et tu me refais ça bien. »

Elle hocha de la tête en tremblant puis serra les poings. Le saignement s'arrêta. Puis les parties d'os disparues se reformèrent, puis la peau. Un œil réapparut, recouvert ensuite d'une paupière.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça, pas vrai ? Tu peux tout voir comme ça. »

Il sourit et posa la main sur la cuisse de la fille. Elle hurla de nouveau, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Elle sentait sa peau partir en cendre. Une douleur aiguë, brutale, que rien ne pourrait calmer. Il enleva sa main et recommença à étaler le sang.

« On en est à combien ?

-15.396.

-On doit aller à combien ?

-...50.000.

-Bien ! On est presque au tiers ! Il ne reste pas grand-chose ! »

Il continua pendant des heures et des heures. Atsu n'avait même plus la force de bouger le petit doigt, ni de hurler. Elle pleurait simplement en silence, la douleur était telle qu'elle ne la sentait plus réellement, comme de l'eau trop chaude dont on ne sait plus si elle est brûlante ou gelée. Il fini par ne pas reposer sa main, regardant les perfusions. Il tourna son regard vers Atsu qui regardait le mur devant elle, il était de nouveau d'un « beau rouge sang » comme avait dit Tomura pour le décrire.

« Répare, on fait une pause, il faut les changer. Je te laisse trente minutes pour te reposer. On reprendra après. En pire. »

Il se leva, prit les perfusions vides et alla vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta juste devant, posa tout au sol et retourna vers Atsu.

« J'avais oublié quelque chose. »

Il saisit les cheveux de la fille, toujours avec cette attention de ne pas mettre toute la main, et la tira vers le haut, la forçant à se relever. Il prit les cheveux et sorti un couteau pour les couper vulgairement puis les relâcha.

« Ils t'allaient mieux courts. »

Il sortit alors de la pièce. Atsu se laissa tomber et s'allongea au sol, recroquevillée sur le coté. Elle resta quelques minutes à regarder le mur devant elle. Elle fini par se lever et invoquer un portail qui recouvrait l'entrée, de sorte à ce que si quelqu'un veuille entrer, il soit téléporté. Elle regarda alors le mur, la vision brouillée par les larmes, et déchira un morceau de sa chemise bleue imbibée de son sang. Elle essuya le mur à certains endroits puis recula.

« Parfait. »

Sur le mur, elle avait écrit « Je te tuerais de mes mains » accompagné d'un petit sourire à coté du texte. Elle invoqua un petit couteau de poche et gratta sur l'interrupteur en tremblant à nouveau et essuyant les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle recula de quelques pas et s'adossa au mur en face de sa gravure. Elle se mit à marmonner en boucle, comme un mantra pour se donner du courage.

« 25.346...25.346...25.346...25.346...25.346...25.346... »

Elle serra la mâchoire et déglutit.

« 25.346. »

Elle essuya encore une fois les larmes, s'arracha les perfusions du bras.

« Je suis plus la gamine d'avant Tomura. »

Elle entra dans le portail de la porte pour passer dans la dimension parallèle puis fit un portail entre ses mains qu'elle enfonça dans le mur le plus petit et le plus loin de la porte. Elle descendit le long du mur, le faisant disparaître pour être remplacé par un couloir en perpendiculaire à la pièce. Elle passa par le trou creusé et courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle cherchait les escaliers, un ascenseur, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour lui indiquer où elle était. Elle fouillait sa mémoire dans l'espoir de se souvenir de la sortie, mais rien d'autre que le sang et la douleur lui revint. Elle vit alors un escalier. Elle le monta, les larmes se remettant à couler.

« RETROUVEZ-LA MOI ! QU'ELLE NE SORTE PAS D'ICI ! ET DEBARASSEZ MOI DE CES PUTAINS DE HEROS PROS ! »

Elle courut d'autant plus vite, cherchant maintenant une fenêtre. Ou un autre escalier pour monter encore. Elle savait qu'elle était dans un sous-sol au début, mais à quel profondeur ? Où était la sortie ? Y en avait-il seulement une ? Elle avait si peur. La dernière fois, elle avait fuit de la même manière, mais ne tenait pas si longtemps dans sa dimension et s'était fait rattrapée, mais tiendrait-elle assez longtemps aujourd'hui ?

C'est là qu'elle la vit. Son issue de secours. Une fenêtre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant, à bout de souffle, et sortit de sa dimension. L'ouvrit doucement et vit la ville plongée dans la nuit. Une explosion retentit alors de l'autre coté.

Elle regarda vers là d'où provenait l'explosion, puis regarda de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, se tenant au rebord intérieur de celle-ci.

Elle se jeta dans la vide alors qu'une larme quittait son visage. Enfin libre. A jamais. Elle créa un portail juste dessous elle et au sol, ressortit de celui-ci avant d'atterrir plus ou moins fébrilement sur le sol sous la surprise des passants qui fuyait l'endroit de l'explosion.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Allez-y fuyez, c'est pour votre survie ! Les héros vont s'occuper de tout ça ! »

Ils se remirent à courir, bien que la plupart ne s'étaient même pas posé de question et avaient continués leur course, et Atsu courut en sens inverse, cherchant les pros. Elle arriva au lieu de l'explosion. Plusieurs bâtiments, tout simplement rasés. Le sol était lisse. Au milieu de la zone, un homme en costume élégant. Depuis lui, des vilains, dont Tomura, Mister Compress, Black Mist et Crématorium. Entre les deux, Bakugou.

« Kacchan ! »

Il se tourna vers elle en même temps que Tomura.

« Yuu, casses-toi !

-L'auuuuuuuutre... !

-Shigarashi, c'est elle ? »

Tomura se calme soudainement, se penchant respectueusement devant l'homme.

« Oui Professeur. »

Le « Professeur » se tourna doucement vers Atsu. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque noir étrange qui ne laissait rien voir de sa tête. Quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle manqua de perdre pied.

« Enchanté, L'autre. Appelle-moi Professeur. Tu as sûrement déjà dut entendre parler de moi sous ce nom. »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, cherchant une réponse. L'aura qu'il dégagea fit flancher les jambes d'Atsu qui se retrouva à genoux.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Tiens ? On dirait qu'il vient, après tout. »

All Might arriva depusi les airs, frappant violemment l'homme qui para le coup avec ses mains.

« All for One !

-Tu vas encore me tuer, All Might ? »

Ils se séparèrent dans une onde de choc violente qui repoussa tout le monde. Atsu fut amortie par elle ne sut quoi. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux pour voir Tomura la regarder avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'ai récupéré, tout va bien maintenant ! Tout ira parfaitement bien, pas vrai L'autre ?! 25.346 ! 25.346 ! On a dépassé la moitié ! Il faut finir L'autre ! Il faut finir ! Toujours finir ce qu'on a commencé ! 50.000 ! Tu te souviens ! La valeur de la bague ! Ta punition ! 50.000 ! Tout ira bien maintenant ! On va fuir avec ton ami Bakugou pour qu'il nous rejoigne et on va finir ta punition ! Après tu travailleras de nouveau ! Tu n'es pas faites pour être un héros ! Non non non non non ! Tu es une vilaine ! Tu as ça dans le sang ! Pas vrai ?! Aller maintenant on rentre ! Ensemble ! Et tu vas putain de payer ! »


	14. Coupable

**Salut ! Bon vous devez être habitués à mon manque de logique dans mes publications, mais je m'excuse quand même, je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais vive Free, j'ai pas pu...**

 **J'ai quelques choses à dire sur ce chapitre, donc je vous en parle à la fin (si ça vous intéresse bien sûr :p) histoire de ne pas vous spoil ;)**

 **Concernant l'histoire du whattpad, j'y ai renoncé, ça ne servirait à rien de gérer deux fois l'histoire, ça me prendrait trop l'esprit qui est déjà assez prit en ce moment (vive le départ dans la vie active)**

 **Réponse à Oreo Chan et en italique, parce que c'est tellement long, il faut que je découpe ça sinon on comprend plus rien xD (j'adore ton pseudo au fait, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai faim, c'est fou...):  
**

 ** _Wow ! Première fois qu'on me fait une review si longue et développée, merci beaucoup ! Alors commençons dans l'ordre: Merci pour l'intérêt que tu as porté à ma fanfic', et ne t'en fais surtout pas, je ne vais pas l'arrêter, et si je venais à le faire (chose impossible pour l'instant) je vous préviendrais, et la supprimerais même je pense._**

 _ **Atsu (qui t'envoie des keur keur aussi en passant) a été créée avec une bonne inspiration de ma propre personnalité (logique me diras-tu peut-être) qui est de base assez osée et je m'en foutiste avec une touche de rage, et puis je HAIS les OC gnagnagn trop kawai choupinou qu'en deux paragraphe elle tombe amoureuse, que je les hais ! Ce qui donne un perso somme tout à fait normal au final (je trouve) pour un univers comme bnha : Caractère bien trempé et qui n'a pas froid au yeux ! X)  
**_

 _ **Concernant son passé "dark" et le fait qu'elle soit cheatée, en fait, j'ai développé à peu près tout (tu verras le dernier élément**_ _ ** _ **assez important**_ de son passé dans ce chapitre) Elle a effectivement hérité des alter de ses parents, même si je ne le précise pas (en un coup ils ont fait un "enfant parfait", prend ça dans tes dents Endeavor) et on va apprendre plus tard certains aspects de ces portails. Après il est vrai que j'ai tendance, peu importe l'histoire, a cheater un peu mes perso, mais en aucun cas je vais la faire gagner tout le temps, parce que ça m'énerve aussi, peu à peu elle va apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais les ennemis aussi vont évolués, et certains bien plus vite qu'elle, donc ne t'en fais pas pour le coté cheaté qu'elle aborde en ce moment, je vais la faire redescendre assez vite xD  
J'ai trouvé aussi que la régénération était de trop, mais impossible de l'enlever maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard... Enfin, elle aurait pu être pire ! Ma toute première idée d'alter c'était d'utiliser tous les éléments, alors on a échappé à la catastrophe ! (bon sang heureusement l'idée à durer deux heures XD) Et pour le coté invocation d'arme, je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venu l'idée, je pense que vraiment Yugo m'a trop inspirée...  
**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon style d'écriture intéressant malgré qu'on connaisse déjà certains trucs, c'est justement ce que je recherchais: redécouvrir quelque peu l'histoire d'une autre façon ^^  
Après c'est sûr que j'ai encore du travail à faire, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici, pour m'améliorer ! XD**_

 _ **Vraiment heureuse aussi que les perso déjà existants ne soient pas trop OCC, c'était une de mes pires craintes, même si je modifie un peu leur attitude, étant donné qu'il y a de nouvelles relations ^^  
La relation entre Atsu et Deku n'est pas beaucoup développée parce que je suis pas forcément très développée parce que je trouve que les deux ne peuvent pas forcément avoir une relation très forte au vu du caractère actuel des deux, mais elle va évoluer dès le prochain chapitre (déjà écrit mais en peaufinage), je n'abandonne pas leur relation, loin de là, ne t'en fais pas ! X)**_

 ** _Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à à peu près tout ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, et à la prochaine !_  
**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se voit à la fin !**

* * *

Tomura tenait fermement Atsu dont le bras se désintégrait et se régénérait à l'infini tandis que Mister Compress utilisa son alter sur Crématorium qui était à terre et le fit devenir un bille dorée. Bakugou fut alors encerclé de tous les vilains restants, Mister Compress prêt à le transformer en une nouvelle petite bille. Ils attaquèrent, Bakugou esquivant comme il pouvait les attaques d'un homme un costume moulant noir et d'une fille blondes aux air de collégienne complètement folle et de quatre autres qu'Atsu ne distinguait plus à travers les larmes de douleur.

« Fuir…

-Non Atsu… Tu vas rester ici.

-Il doit fuir…

-Lui aussi il va rester. Dès la seconde où Mister Compress va le toucher, on aura gagné et on pourra partir. Oh mais j'y pense ! On peut déjà partir nous deux !

-Atsu, jeune fille ! J'arrive !

-Oh non tu ne le feras pas, gronda All for One dont des sortes de griffes noires se plantèrent dans le dos du héros, le clouant au sol. C'est pour cela que je suis là. »

Il envoya All Might valser plus loin des élèves et des vilains.

« All Might !

-Restes avec moi ! »

Il tira Atsu vers le portail géant de Kurogiri. Une vague de glace apparut alors, formant un tremplin pour Kirishima, Iida et Midoriya. Le rouge regarda le sol et tendit les bras vers Atsu et Bakugou.

« Venez ! »

Kacchan utilisa la pleine puissance de ses explosions pour s'envoler et attraper la main de Kirishima. Atsu quant à elle poussa de toutes ses forces Tomura qui, surprit de l'apparition des élèves de Yuuei, avait légèrement relâché sa prise. Sentant la chute arriver, il resserra son poing autour de bras d'Atsu qui fut incapable de s'enfuir. Elle regarda les autres s'enfuir, Kirishima la fixant avec une tristesse profonde.

« Si tu veux partir, il faudra me couper le bras, mais tu seras punie pour avoir attaqué un vilain sans autorisation. »

C'est alors qu'Atsu sortit une arme d'un portail, une longue épée dont le tranchant ne faisait aucun doute.

« T'es sérieuse ?! Tu ne pourras plus jamais devenir hér- »

La lame s'abattit, provoquant une giclée de sang sur eux deux. Atsu, enfin libre, s'enfuit à l'aide ses portail pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà bien plus loin grâce aux explosions de Bakugou. Tomura hurla alors à ses subalternes :

« Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! »

Mt. Lady apparut alors en géante, recevant en plein visage deux vilains qui s'étaient fait expulsé par l'alter d'un troisième. Atsu jeta un regard en arrière. Shigaraki la fixait avec rage et tristesse à la fois.

« Mt. Lady !

-Le sauvetage est la priorité...absolue...Dégagez d'ici, sales… gosses... »

L'héroïne s'écroula, donnant de nouveau l'accès aux vilains qui se préparèrent à recommencer leur attaque. Ils furent alors attaqués, incapables de réitérer le lancer. Plusieurs héros pro étaient arrivés en renfort, Grand Torino, Endeavor, Best Jeanist et d'autres encore. Les élèves atterrirent en plus ou moins douceur à l'aide des explosion de Bakugou, vite rejoins par Atsu, puis allèrent en ville, fuyant le plus vite possible l'endroit du combat pour laisser pleine action aux héros. Midoriya appelait Todoroki qui était avec Yaoyorozu pour les informer de leur emplacement et de la réussite de la mission de sauvetage.

« J'ai pas été secouru ok ?! Si je voulais m'enfuir je l'aurais aussi bien fait tout seul !

-Mais bien sûr !

-Moi j'assume au moins, sans vous j'aurais jamais pu fuir, merci.

-Mais de rien Y- Yuu ! Ton !

-Bah quoi ?

-Ton bras ! »

Elle sourit doucement en levant le bras dont il ne restait plus que l'épaule et une dizaine de centimètres du bras en lui-même, à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne pouvais pas couper celui de Tomura, ça m'aurait attiré des ennuis.

-Mais ! C'est ton bras droit, s'emballa Kirishima ne sachant pas quoi faire. Comment tu vas faire pour continuer à-

-Tu vois qu'il saigne ?

-C'est pas le rapport, s'énerva Bakugou.

-Il ne saigne pas, imbécile, alors que je l'ai coupé il y a peu. Parce que je sais guérir. Ne vois-tu pas mon œil droit aussi, imbécile ? »

Il remarqua alors la présence de l'oeil d'Atsu. Il s'approcha alors et regarda la coupure du bras. C'était sec, cicatrisé. Il prit le visage d'Atsu dans sa main et le releva pour observer son œil. Il se recula enfin, grognant.

« Mais il te manque quand même un bras..

-Je vais le faire repousser, ne t'en fais pas.

-Repousser ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Des hélicoptères survolèrent alors la ville vers le lieu du combat entre All Might et All for One.

« Des journalistes ? »

Les télévisions de la rue s'allumèrent, diffusant le combat. Le Professeur avait son masque brisé, ne dévoilant aucun visage, celui-ci semblait totalement recouvert d'une peau fripée qui ne laissait à peine deviner les traits principaux de sa tête.

« **On se croirait en plein cauchemar** , vociféra le journaliste. **Instantanément, la moitié du quartier Kamino a été détruit ! Actuellement, All Might se bat avec le supposé chef de la bande des vilains ! Incroyable ! Un seul vilain ! Qui a détruit le quartier et, à présent, prend l'ascendant dans le combat avec le symbole de la paix !** »

All for One prépara alors une nouvelle attaque que les deux héros, All Might et Gran Torino, allèrent esquiver quand le symbole de la paix se déplaça à peine, recevant l'attaque de plein fouet. La voix de All for One résonna alors dans les télévisions avec le bruit assourdissant des hélicoptères.

« **Exposons donc cette misérable forme au monde entier, mon cher symbole de la paix**. »

All Might, sous sa forme squelettique, se tenait à peine debout, le poing tendu et fumant. Derrière lui, dans les gravas, une femme pleurait. Et autour d'eux, comme un V dont la pointe était au niveau de All Might, un trou de bien un mètre de profondeur dût à l'attaque de All for One.

« Hein ?

-C'est vraiment All Might ?

- **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde peut voir n'est-ce pas** , demanda le journaliste. **All Might.. semble dépérir !**

- **Mon corps peut bien pourrir et décliner. Tout le monde peut me voir dans cette condition. Mais mon esprit perdure ! Je reste, peu importe la forme que je prend, le symbole de la paix ! Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour ne serait-ce qu'égratigner une once de cet esprit !**

 **-Magnifique ! Tu m'as bien eu. J'avais oublié le gamin inflexible que tu étais. Dans ce cas, j'espère que ceci ne va pas mettre à mal cet était d'esprit.. j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tomura est le petit-fils de Shimura Nana.** »

All Might se figea, surpris, défait de cette information.

« **Tout ce temps, j'ai imaginé à quel point cette info te troublerait.**

 **-Tu mens…**

 **-C'est la vérité. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas. Tu l'as, la première fois que tu l'as rencontré, vaincu sans ménagement, à l'USJ. Mmmh…. C'est étrange All Might.** »

Il tira sur ses joues vers le haut, formant un sourire forcé de ses doigts.

« **Qu'est-il arrivé à son éternel sourire ?**

 **-Espèce… Espèce d...d'ordure… !**

 **-Comme je le pensais.. Que c'est drôle ! On dirait que j'ai un peu plus qu'égratigné ton esprit.** »

All Might tomba à genoux, hurlant sa haine et se tristesse. Il s'arrêta alors subitement. On voyait une main dépasser des gravas. La femme, toujours en pleure, semblait lui parler.

« **Au secours** , entendit-on depuis la télévision.

-C'est impossible, murmura quelqu'un à coté des élèves.

-All Might… !

-Vous devez gagner !

-Qui d'autre pourrait gagner contre… ça ?!

-Même s'il a l'air différent, c'est toujours All Might, pas vrai ?!

-Encore une fois, il a était de capable de faire quelque chose, d'une façon ou d'uen autre !

-Tu peux le faire All Might, hurla alors quelqu'un vers la télévision vite rejoins pas d'autres.

-Ne perdes pas !

-Vous pouvez le faire ! »

Comme poussés par une même force, ils hurlèrent tous en même temps, Bakugou, Midoriya et Atsu :

« GAGNE ! ALL MIGHT ! »

Le bras du héros prit alors sa forme habituelle, forte et menaçante. All for One se mit à léviter en hauteur, hors d'atteinte du héros.

« **C'est quoi cette forme de merde ?! Hein ?! All Might ! C'est quoi… CE PUTAIN DE PHYSIQUE TOUT CHETIF !**

-Les renforts ! Il y a pleins de héros ! »

Les héros étaient affairés à retenir les vilains encore là et aider les blessés comme Mt. Lady ou bien la civile dans les décombres, sauvée par Tiger qui tenait une autre femme.

« **Par pitié, All Might, arrête ce sale mec ! On veut tous te voir gagner** , hurla Endeavor que l'on entendait malgré la distance entre lui et les hélicoptères. **Ton apparence importe peu ! Tu restes le héros n°1 ! Tout le monde souhaite ta victoire !**

 **-C'est chiant.** »

Une aura entoura All for One, repoussant tout autour de lui d'un coup.

« **Y'en a marre des mélodrames. Revenons-en à la réalité. Je vais te porter le coup fatal.** »

Son bras prit alors une forme indescriptible. Plus large que son propre torse déjà bien plus large que la norme, de toutes les couleurs, des cornes en dépassant. Il fonça alors sur All Might qui se prépara également à frapper. Il sembla surprit juste avant l'impacte, mais la seule chose qui fut entendu fut l'explosion produite par l'impacte, si forte qu'elle acheva le quartier et que la clone de fumée et de gravas dépassait largement les immeubles et fut vue par Atsu et ses compagnons.

« **C'est vrai** , dit All Might dont le bras était enfoncé dans celui du vilain. **En tant que maître, je dois.. l'enguirlander !** »

Son autre bras devint énorme et il frappa All for One au visage dans le « Smash ! » le plus puissant qu'il n'ai jamais hurlé.

« **Superficiel.**

 **-C'est parce que.. Je n'y ai pas mis tout mon poids ! »**

Son bras droit de nouveau libre, il l'enfonça dans le visage de All for One dans un cri déchirant.

« **United Statesof SMASH !** »

Le temps que la fumée se dissipe, et on vit le vilain enfoncé dans le sol, All Might au dessus de lui, tout deux dans un cratère. Le héros se redressa, levant fébrilement le poing. Toute la ville hurla alors de joie, pleurant, riant.

« **Le vilain.. Ne bouge plus** , reprit le journaliste, reprenant sa capacité à parler après ce combat. **C'est sa victoire ! All Might ! Il est vainqueur ! Il est encore debout !** »

L'espace d'un instant. il reprit totalement sa forme de super héros, gardant le bras levé. Les héros affluèrent alors pour secourir les autres blessés et la police arrêter les vilains et surtout All for One, inconscient. All Might pointa la caméra qui s'était approché aussitôt le combat fini. La journaliste qui parlait devant se décala, surprise. Alors que les élèves de Yuuei partaient enfin, amenant Atsu et Bakugou se faire soigner, la voix d'All Might les arrêta.

« **Tu es...le prochain.**

-All Might est tellement cool ! »

La rue cria sa joue face à cette phrase extrêmement intimidante pour les vilains. Mais Midoriya se décomposait peu à peu, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Atsu posa sa main sur l'épaule de Midoriya, le forçant à se retourner pour poursuivre sa route. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, pleurant, serrant la fille qui sentait presque ses os craquer. Mais elle ne dit rien, frottant simplement le dos du vert en tentant de le calmer. La police arriva juste après. Ils la prirent en charge ainsi que Bakugou, laissant les autres rentrer chez eux.

« On va rester longtemps ? J'aime pas trop être ici… Je me sens comme une criminelle.

-Juste le temps de prendre votre témoignage.

-Je pourrais avoir à manger ? Depuis que j'ai été enlevée j'ai pas mangé moi…

-D'accord. »

Elle fut amenée dans un bureau banal. Elle s'assit et on lui amena un sandwich. Il s'assit et posa ses mains devant le clavier, prêt à écrire.

« Bien. Je t'écoute. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis finit par poser le sandwich et regarder le policier dans les yeux.

« J'ai bossé pour des vilains. »

Trois jours plus tard, elle se tenait là, au milieu d'une salle blanche aux tribunes en bois traité. Les gens la regardaient, les caméras étaient tournées vers elle, et tout était horriblement silencieux à ses oreilles. Trois coups sourds retentirent, lui rendant son ouïe.

« Yaitsu Oyuuki. »

Elle tiqua. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être appelée par ce nom.

« Vous êtes ici afin de déterminer si, oui ou non, les actions menée pour les vilains ont été effectuées par envie ou par contrainte ou obligation. Pour cela, vous êtes présente ici avec toutes ces personnes, et après quelques questions, chacun procédera à un choix binaire. Coupable ou non coupable. Si plus de 60 % des personnes pensent que vous êtes non-coupable, il y aura des conséquences moindres. Dans le cas contraire... »

Il afficha un petit sourire désolé avant de se tourner vers les différents avocats. Eux seuls connaissaient toute l'affaire, avec le juge, et allaient poser les questions pour que le reste de l'audience sache le problème et décide des conséquences. Jugement peu utilisé car peu éthique, mais bien plus simple pour résoudre des cas compliqués, en seulement une demi-heure. Un premier avocat se leva et se positionna devant Atsu, des photos à la main. Il lui pose devant elle d'un geste nonchalant et les sépara d'une main comme on étale des cartes lors d'un tour de magie. Atsu serra les poings, enfonçant les doigts dans ses paumes, et les dents.

« Vous reconnaissez cette personne, Yaitsu ?

-Ouais.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Norahu Funimi. Une femme qui aurait eu 37 ans cette année. Elle est morte il y a trois ans.

-Vous l'avez tuée il y a trois ans, rectifia l'avocat d'un ton impartial. »

Atsu tiqua de nouveau et serra d'autant plus les poings. Elle sentait du sang sur ses mains. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre.

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Il me semblait que votre boulot, selon vos dire, étaient de téléporter les vilains, seulement.

-Au bout d'un moment j'ai bossé seule. Ils en avaient marre de vomir en utilisant mes portails. Ou pire. Le jour est venu où j'ai bossé pour Shigaraki Tomura. Un vol, comme souvent. Mais quand j'ai apprit que la bague n'était pas là, et avait déjà été vendue... Tomura allait me tuer. Peut-être pire. Ça a été le cas. Il-

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Shigaraki vous a fait.

-C'est une blague ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous allez me demander ce que j'ai fait, sans vous soucier de ce que j'ai subit ? J'ai torturé quelqu'un jusqu'à la mort, j'ai volé, frappé. Mais j'ai été torturée, et seul mon alter de régénération m'a permis de ne pas mourir, j'ai perdu mes parents sous mes yeux, j'ai été frappée, j'ai presque été violée, j'ai été séquestrée, battue, si vous voulez me juger, prenez en compte tous les éléments !

-Silence ! »

L'avocat retourna à sa place.

« Maître Bori, vous avez la parole.

-Merci monsieur le juge. »

L'avocat à coté d'Atsu se leva. Il récupéra les photos et les rendit à l'avocat avant de sortir ses propres photos.

« Voilà une pièce découverte là où l'alliance des vilains a été appréhendée. »

Il montra la photo à tous, puis à Atsu. Elle blanchit soudainement et sentit ses jambes devenir faibles.

« Vous la connaissez, pas vrai ?

-Oui...

-Cette pièce, mesdames et messieurs, Mademoiselle Yaitsu va vous dire à quoi elle servait.

-C'est là que Tomura me torturait...

-Pourquoi il y a un arbre à perfusions ?

-Pour que mon alter de régénération continue de fonctionner, qu'importe le nombre de blessures...

-Et pourquoi la pièce est-elle entièrement recouverte de sang, du sol au plafond ?

-Il étalait mon sang. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, vite tût par l'avocat qui reprenait.

« Sur l'interrupteur de la pièce, nous avons trouvé deux nombres. 15.392 et 25.346, à quoi ils correspondent ?

-Au nombre de fois que Tomura a posé sa main sur moi avant que je fuis, en trois jours. Le deuxième au nombre de fois où il a posé sa main sur moi en quelques heures. Les marques qu'ils m'infligeait étaient deux fois plus douloureuses, alors il me faisait les compter deux par deux.

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez par son prénom, malgré ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Atsu redressa la tête, se rendant seulement compte qu'elle l'avait baissé, et regarda son avocat, perdue.

« Je-Je sais pas... »

Elle abaissa de nouveau le regard. Il avait raison. Pourquoi elle l'appelait par son prénom ?

« Depuis quand vous l'appelez comme ça, vous le savez ? »

Elle le regarda de nouveau, lui demandant du regard, d'un petit mouvement de tête et un haussement d'épaule pourquoi il faisait ça.

« Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas la bague.

-Et monsieur Akuryu, pourquoi vous n'avez pas fuis ? »

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent, demandant qui était Akuryu.

« Yaitsu ?

-Aku qui me servait de responsable légal. Il me logeait, me nourrissait, et me battait si je n'étais pas première partout.

-Un surnom maintenant ?

-Je... ne connais pas son prénom, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Sinon vous l'auriez appelé par son prénom ?

-Euh...Je... »

Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, l'avocat se tourna vers le reste de l'audience.

« Ma cliente, ici présente, a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et a aussitôt été forcée de travailler pour les vilains responsables de la mort de ces êtres chers. Elle a tout simplement commencé à avoir un reflex de survie qui consiste, naturellement, à leur obéir. Ce réflexe a évolué pour devenir un syndrome de Stockholm, la violence, qui normalement aurait du empêcher le syndrome, a ici servit à l'intensifier, et le fait qu'elle n'avait que cinq, chose ignorée par mes collègues ici présents, a participé à un réflexe de survie intense. Elle a été victime, et ce sur toute la ligne. Sans syndrome de Stockholm, croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle aurait tuée Madame Norahu, elle n'aurait pas simplement fuit, de même lors de la torture, elle aurait pu fuir, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi ? »

Il se retourna vers Atsu qui sursauta.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fuis plus tôt, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué ?

-Je... Je sais pas...

-Comment avez-vous fuis ?

-Je sais pas... !

-Pourquoi être retournée chez Monsieur Akuryu après avoir fuis, Shigaraki Tomura aurait pu revenir vous chercher, et Akuryu vous battait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Atsu perdit la voix, les larmes s'accumulant à ses yeux. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, comme si elle avait tout oublié. Le juge frappa quelque fois de son marteau dit se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

« Ça suffit. Maître Bori retournez à votre place. »

Il s'inclina en récupérant ses photos puis un troisième avocat se mit devant Atsu qui reprenait consistance comme elle pouvait. Ou plutôt une avocate. Ses cheveux rouges étaient très courts, on pouvait presque la confondre avec un homme. Elle dégagea une aura rassurante qui calma rapidement Atsu, même sa question ne la perturba pas.

« Dis-moi, Atsu. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as tué cette femme ?

-La peur. Seulement et uniquement la peur.

-Pourquoi ? Peur de quoi ?

-Mourir à sa place. Et au final j'ai faillit crever de toute façon. J'étais, comme on dit, « aux portes de la mort ».

-Quand vous étiez « aux portes de la mort », qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-J'ai fait... un rêve. C'était la première fois. La première fois... que j'ai vraiment été effrayée. Tomura m'effrayait, dès que je le voyais j'étais pétrifiée. Mais là... La mort... Aucun retour en arrière, aucun moyen d'y échapper. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent quand on sent la mort arriver.

-Quel était ce rêve ?

-Rien n'avait de sens. J'ai comme... revécu ma vie, depuis... ma naissance ? Tout s'entrechoquait, souvenirs et imagination, et tout devenait de plus en plus lumineux, de plus en plus fade, de plus en plus... invisible. C'était éblouissant de blancheur, et tout défilait à une vitesse incroyable, mais j'arrivais à voir, à comprendre. J'ai même eu l'impression de savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Tout. L'espace d'un instant, d'une fraction de seconde, ma tête a été remplie d'informations, de connaissances, de tout, et juste après, j'étais devenue vierge de toute intelligence, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même du blanc ou du noir, aucune sensation, rien, le néant. »

Elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait vécu quand elle était dans la bille de Mister Compress. C'était la même sensation. Il n'y en avait aucune.

« Et d'un coup j'ai respiré. Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de le faire. J'ai vu du rouge, puis le visage de Tomura, il était paniqué, puis soulagé, et m'a serré dans ses bras. »

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Elle le réprima autant qu'elle put, le camouflant en un petit étirement des épaules.

« « J'ai cru que tu étais morte, je suis si soulagé, tu vas bien ! Si tu étais morte, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ! Je crois que je me serais tué. » C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a laissé me reposer, si on peut qualifier le fait qu'il partait, me laissant seule dans une pièce qui puait mon sang et mes larmes comme me laisser me reposer. »

Elle voulait s'asseoir. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, plus que tout le reste de son corps qui lui picotait partout, comme si les cicatrices invisibles tentaient de s'exprimer. Mais ses jambes étaient les plus douloureuses. Ses bras aussi, attachés derrière son dos, et maintenus par deux policiers qui avaient la poigne forte. Elle regarda l'horloge. Plus que quinze minutes, et les cent personnes allaient délibérer.

« C'est tout pour moi. »

L'avant dernier avocat se leva. Encore une femme, mais bien plus féminine. Elle remit une même de cheveux derrière son oreille avec noblesse et souleva une feuille de papier pour relire ses notes.

« Quelles étaient vos relations avec les autres vilains, à part Shigaraki Tomura et monsieur Akuryu ?

-Ils étaient au début les personnes que je détestais le plus. Puis j'ai découvert que ce n'étaient pas tous des salops. Beaucoup étaient devenu vilains comme beaucoup devenaient délinquants avant l'apparition des alters : par obligation, pour s'occuper de proches, survivre. J'ai même rencontré un gamin comme moi, d'un ou deux ans plus grand que moi. On est devenu amis. Mais il est totalement un vilain maintenant. Mais... »

Elle soupira doucement en souriant.

« Mais je vais le faire sortir de là, déclara-t-elle en regarda vers les caméras avec un regard sincère et bienveillant. »

La femme hocha la tête et n'eut aucune autre question et le dernier avocat se leva.

« Si vous étiez de nouveau enlevé par les vilains, est-ce que vous retravaillerez pour eux ?

-Non. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis une apprentie héroïne, je n'approcherais plus d'eux si ce n'est pas pour les foutre en taule.

-Même votre... « ami » ?

-Oui, et je dirais même, surtout mon « ami », avait-elle répondu, mimant de la même manière que lui les guillemets au dernier mot. »

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la séance. Le juge frappa quelques fois pour calmer les bavardages qui commençaient déjà.

« La séance est levée. Je demande à toutes les personnes présentes de rendre leur verdict dans l'heure, on reprendra la séance à onze heure et quart. »

Atsu relâcha enfin la pression dans ses mains et se laissa embarqué par les policiers jusqu'à une pièce à l'écart. Son avocat la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je pense que le jugement s'est bien passé, vous devriez vous en sortir. Vous devriez manger, et boire un peu, ça vous fera du bien. Vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir vécu tout ça, mais c'est bientôt fini, je vous l'assure. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, l'inquiétude augmentant au fil du temps.

Onze heures et quart. Tout le monde était installé. Atsu entrait de nouveau dans la salle, les regards se faisaient pensants, accusateurs. Une boîte et un tableau devant la rambarde, deux enfants. Les mains de l'innocence qui tireront les cartes et feront les traits sous coupable ou non-coupable.

« Commençons. »

L'enfant plongea la main dans la boite, l'autre prit une craie, en même temps que le juge abattit son marteau, provoquant un silence pur. L'enfant sorti une carte, la déplia avec attention et la retourna pour la lire de sa voix fluette :

« Coupable. »

Le grincement strident de la craie sur le tableau noir fit s'abattre la peur sur les épaules d'Atsu.

« Coupable. »

Nouveau trait, plus silencieux cette fois, mais la culpabilité qui en découla n'en fut pas moins faible pour autant.

« Coupable. »

Celui-ci fit grincer des dents la salle. Atsu voulait se boucher les oreilles, fuir, pleurer, hurler, mais les mains des policiers qui lui tenaient les bras l'empêchait tout mouvement.

« Non-coupable. »

Le poids se fit plus léger, et le trait sonna mélodieux à ses oreilles.

« Coupable »

Il revint plus lourd encore. Elle n'aurait jamais plus de 60% à ce rythme.

« Non-coupable. »

Le temps s'étirait à l'infini. Douloureux. Elle plantait ses ongles dans ses paumes. Elle n'entendait plus que l'enfant parler, le grincement de la craie, et même les gouttes de sang couler sur le sol. Tout le reste était horriblement silencieux.

« Non-coupable. »

Quinze coupables. Quinze non-coupable. 50%. Une douleur horrible. Il restait encore soixante-dix cartes.

« Non-coupable. »

Le grincement lui devenait infernal. Peut importe quand quelle coté du tableau l'enfant écrivait, elle voulait qu'il arrête, simplement, définitivement. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre.

« Coupable. »

Elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, le goût du sang s'emparant peu à peu de sa bouche.

« Coupable. »

Il faisait exprès. C'était sûr. Le grincement d'un craie ne peut pas être systématique ! Il voulait la faire craquer.

« Coupable. »

C'était le vingt-septième. Contre vingt-trois.

« Coupable. »

Et ils s'enchaînaient. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

« Coupable. »

Elle n'entendait plus la craie. Ni le sang. Juste cette voix qui lui semblait de plus en plus aiguë.

« Coupable. »

De plus en plus insupportable.

« Coupable. »

Trente. Encore dix, et elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à la justice qu'elle mérite pour ses actes.

« Non-coupable. »

Non, il en fallait encore dix.

« Non-coupable. »

 _Dis-le, petit. Coupable. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai torturé. Je suis coupable._

« Non-coupable. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il n'arrive plus à lire ?

« Non-coupable. »

Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Non-coupable. Il restait maintenant dix papiers. Dix misérables papiers pour décider de son destin.

« Coupable. »

 _Oui, voilà. Encore neuf._ Elle ferma les yeux, savourant maintenant le grincement de la craie.

« Non-coupable. »

Les papiers s'empilaient dans le bol transparent à mesure qu'ils sortaient de la boite blanche. Il s'inclina avec l'autre enfant, et ils disparurent, laissant le tableau donner les résultats.

« Coupable à 31%. Non coupable à 69%. Yaitsu Oyuuki. Vous avez été jugée non-coupable. Vous subirez tout de même un suivit psychologique avec le docteur ici présent. Je déclare l'affaire de Yaitsu Oyuuki...close. »

Un homme s'approcha en même temps que le marteau s'abattit dans un bruit désagréable, lui donna une carte et sourit :

« Votre premier rendez-vous est cette après-midi, à quinze heures.

-Merci...Je suppose. »

Les deux policiers derrière elle la relâchèrent et le cliquetis des menottes sonnèrent la libération de ses bras douloureux. Elle se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts et sortit de la salle sous les applaudissement.

 _Pourquoi on m'applaudit ? Parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? Torturé ? Participé à des massacres, des vols, que ce soit directement ou indirectement ?_

Aussitôt dehors, elle fut entourée de journalistes.

« Vous êtes libre, quel est votre ressentit ?!

-Est-ce que vous allez vous venger de Shigaraki Tomura ?!

-Que pensez-vous de cette méthode de jugement ?! »

Elle poursuivit sa route, les heurtant. Elle entra dans la voiture qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. Yaoyorozu sursauta, puis sautant au cou d'Atsu en pleurant, et visiblement le faisait depuis un moment, les mouchoirs s'étaient entassés au sol.

« Je suis tellement soulagée ! Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée ! »

Atsu la serra à son tour dans ses bras, laissant enfin les larmes couler. De retour à la maison, les parents de Yaoyorozu la prirent de nouveau dans leurs bras, lui disant à quel point ils étaient soulagés. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle se mit dans son lit, et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

Elle était non-coupable.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et reconnu la voix de Bakugou.

« Vient chez moi ce soir. T'as pas le choix.

-Ok. »

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Il allait la punir. Elle l'espérait. Quelqu'un devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Elle avait fait trop de mal. C'était elle qui l'avait tué, personne d'autre. C'était elle. Elle était coupable.

* * *

 **Fini ! Bon, alors parlons de cette scène au tribunal ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des retour dessus, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je voudrais savoir si j'ai assez transmis les émotions d'Atsu. Ça a vraiment été mon objectif premier dans cette scène, et dans ce chapitre en général au final. Enfin voilà, on se voit la prochaine fois avec un chapitre bien plus tranquille et sans trop de prise de tête ! Ciaossu !**


	15. Quinze heures

**Salut salut !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce beau mois de juillet ? Les vacances tout ça tout ça !**

 **Bon je vais vous avouer, j'avais pas prévu de mettre tant de temps à sortir le chapitre 15, mais un manque d'inspiration, un accident de voiture (sans conséquence grave) et ma formation, tout ça ça m'a empêcher de vraiment me pencher sur ce chapitre, alors il a eut des dizaines de versions, aucune ne me convient, mais il faut je le sorte un jour quand même ! XD**

 **Merci à** **Manifestement-Malefoy pour sa review et je répond de suite à celle de Omiya , presque un an après :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage à faire plus de chapitres de ce style, ce qui est prévu (globalement) et à continuer de m'améliorer ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant, ou plus ;) XD**

 **Petit disclaimer ! Il a une scène de sexe ! Et oui enfin ! Une petite galipette rapide mais quand même, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

Le tic tac de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. Atsu observait son environnement nouveau qu'elle allait voir chaque semaine pendant une longue demi-heure. Le bureau était totalement bleu, les meubles d'un blanc cotonneux, et les accessoires d'un brun qui rappelait la couleur des faucons ou des aigles. Mais c'est quand elle regarda le plafond qu'elle fut subjuguée d'émotions. On y découvrait un champ, de blé peut-être, où une dizaine d'ouvriers travaillaient avec ardeur sous un soleil éclatant représenté au sol. Plus elle observait l'œuvre, plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête en bas, observant ce champ depuis un nuage moelleux, le vent caressant doucement son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait libre. Elle posa finalement son regard sur la personne devant elle. Un jeune homme au crâne luisant, grand, mince, et une moustache noire distinguée.

« Vous avez quel âge, demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncé de frustration.

-Je vais sur mes trente-et-un ans. Ça vous étonne quelqu'un de chauve à cet âge ?

-Un peu oui, malade ?

-Non, j'aime simplement ce style. Et vous, les cheveux courts ?

-Un manque de choix je dirais.

-Ça vous va bien pourtant.

- _Il_ trouvait aussi. Aku aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais le plus important c'est ce que _vous_ , vous pensez, vous savez ?

-Tu.

-Tu préfères, se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

-Hm, acquiesça-t-elle. Et... J'aime bien, sourit-elle en jouant avec ses pointes qui arrivaient en dessous de ses oreilles. C'est peut-être même encore trop long en fait, hehe. Je devrais les couper encore pour que ça me plaise vraiment

-Et votre œil, il a l'air d'aller bien, j'avais cru voir que vous l'aviez perdu, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu lors du festival sportif.

-Oh, j'ai un alter de régénération. Je voulais pas l'utiliser pour ça.

-C'est quand même contraignant, ça réduit pas mal le champ de vision, non ? Déjà que visiblement vous avez des problème de vue, si j'en crois vos lunettes.

-Ouais, myopie. C'est la seule chose que je refuse catégoriquement de me soigner, ça me vient de ma mère. Et après.. Je ne voulais pas dévoiler mon alter. C'est bien d'avoir des secrets, histoire de surprendre l'ennemi.

-Pourtant les vilains connaissaient cet alter, à moins que vous considériez « ennemis » les héros ?

-Je voulais pas l'utiliser ou le dévoiler dans ma seconde vie.

-Celle où vous devenez un héros ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-... »

Elle baissa la tête, se massant l'arrête du nez pour calmer ses tremblements.

« C'est, chuchota-t-elle avant de secouer négativement la tête et prendre une grande inspiration. C'est à cause de lui que Tomura m'a fait ça. Je voulais pas que plus de personne connaisse cet alter, pour éviter ce truc encore une fois. »

Elle s'adossa au canapé et essuya ses yeux qui menaçaient de laisser couler quelques larmes.

« Je vois. C'était une opportunité en or pour les vilains ces alters.

-Bien sûr. Pouvoir se téléporter, être comme invisible, pouvoir tuer n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et si un combat est engagé, pouvoir se soigner même durant le combat, j'allais devenir la personne parfaite pour eux. Les assassinats, même de plusieurs personnes en même temps, ça aurait été du gâteaux pour moi. Si j'avais été moins fragile. »

Il hocha doucement la tête et regarda l'horloge.

« C'est fou quand même, qu'en un seul enfant, ils aient chacun pu transmettre leur alter. Il me semble qu'Endavor a du attendre son quatrième enfant pour avoir ce « privilège ».

-...Ouais... Mais après tout, Bakugou l'est aussi... Donc ça arrive.

-En effet. »

Il but de son thé et Atsu le suivit. Sa tasse tremblait doucement dans ses mains.

« Racontez-moi cette année en tant qu'apprentie héroïne.

-Que dire... J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens bien. Enfin, au début je me tenais loin d'eux, mais peu à peu j'ai fini par me décoincer on va dire. J'ai retrouvé mon ami d'enfance Kacchan, j'ai de nouveaux amis, Kirishima, Denki, Sero, et depuis que je vis chez Momo, je me rapproche de Mina et Jiro.

-Vous avez créé vos petits groupes dans la classe, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais on s'entend tous les uns avec les autres. Même Kacchan ne semble pas si réticent envers tout le monde, rit-elle. »

Elle fini rapidement sa tasse, profitant que l'eau soit à la température parfaite.

« Yako me manque. Il était comme moi, kidnappé pour les vilains, mais lui il les a vraiment rejoint. On sait tous les deux que la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, ça sera en tant qu'ennemis... Je trouve ça triste, on faisait une bonne équipe, même si ça n'a pas duré.

-C'est triste, en effet, mais tu sais que ce que tu fais-

-Est pour son bien, je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je le fais. Tout ce que je fais est pour mon bien ou celui d'une personne à laquelle je tiens.

-Tu te sacrifierais pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un ? »

Elle commença à réfléchir.

« Tu n'es déjà pas fermé à cette possibilité. Essaye de te poser la question pendant la semaine et me dire ta réponse la semaine prochaine.

-D'accord. Vous en avez d'autres des questions bizarres comme ça ?

-J'en ai pleins des questions, mais pas forcément très sympas.

-Je vous ai cerné, c'est bon, allez-y.

-Comment c'est déroulée votre capture. »

Elle souffla du nez dans un rire léger.

« Je rentrai de la crèche avec maman et papa. On devait vite rentrer, se changer et on devait partir à la mer. La porte été ouverte, ça arrivait souvent, papa était tête en l'air. C'était fascinant cette capacité à tout oublier mais que quand il était concentré, rien ne pouvait le distraire. Alors ma mère a commencé à le grondé comme à son habitude alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en s'excusant et ricanant. Son visage s'est figé de stupeur, de douleur, blanc. Il a été tiré à l'intérieur, maman s'est jeté dedans en me criant de fuir. Je me suis mis dans ma dimension et suis rentrée en courant dans la cuisine pour attraper un couteau. Papa se relevait, tenant maman dans ses bras en pleurant. J'ai planté le couteau dans le dos d'un des types. L'autre m'a chopé et j'ai vomi. Je supportais encore moins ma dimension à l'époque... Je me suis offerte à eux, au final. Papa a été plaqué au sol, ils l'ont égorgé comme un porc. Là j'ai perdu connaissance. »

Elle souffla et finit son thé, froid.

« Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais une pièce avec deux lits, bureaux, armoires, salle de bain attenante. Je me suis levée, j'ai pleuré, vomi, j'ai frappé à la porte si fort que je m'en suis cassé des doigts. Quand on a ouvert, c'était Yako. »

Un oiseau chanta doucement, rapidement accompagné par d'autres, signalant la fin de la demi-heure. Atsu se leva en même temps que le psychologue et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure, ça vous convient ?

-Oui, pas de problème. »

Elle sortit à peine du bureau qu'elle appela Bakugou.

« **Quoi ? Tu-**

-Je serais en retard. »

Elle raccrocha et mis ses écouteurs et une playlist de musiques motivantes, commençant à s'échauffer. Elle souffla un bon coup et se mis à courir à travers les rues de la capitale, esquivant les gens, les objets, les animaux. Elle arriva sur un parcours de santé et entreprit de le réaliser une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et autant de fois que nécessaire. La nuit tombait, et elle était épuisée. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et ferma les yeux deux minutes. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait raconté au psychologue.

 _« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Yako ! Et toi ?_

 _-..._

 _-Je sais, je suis comme toi, on nous a demandé de travailler un peu contre de l'argent, un logement, de la nourriture et de l'éducation, tout le monde dit que c'est trop bien ici, et c'est vrai, tu verras !_

 _-Yaitsu._

 _-C'est long ! Atsu ! C'est bien Atsu !_

 _-Mon surnom c'est... »_

 _Elle secoua la tête en laissant couler les larmes._

 _« Atsu, c'est bien Atsu._

 _-Tu en as un autre ?_

 _-Plus maintenant. »_

« **Yuu ?**

-Je suis épuisée Kacchan, j'arrive plus à marcher...

- **Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!**

-Du sport. Je t'envoie ma position.

- **Tu te démerdes pour arriver.**

-Kacchan je rigole pas, je suis bloquée, rit-elle en s'étouffant de douleur. Kacchan ? Putain enfoiré ! »

 _« Et donc, je peux... soigner mes doigts ?_

 _-Tout à fait, A..Atsu ?_

 _-Mais comment ?_

 _-Comment tu actives ton alter ?_

 _-En y pensant très fort._

 _-Alors penses très fort que tes doigts se réparent._

 _-Ca fait mal !_

 _-Tu vas t'y habituer, j'en suis sûr, on va travailler dessus si tu te fais des blessures, d'accord ? Continue, jusqu'à ce que tes doigts soient totalement réparés, ça va mettre du temps, mais ça en vaudra le coup._

…

 _-Ca fait mal, pleurait-elle, serrant ses poings contre son torse._

 _-En attendant, ils vont bien tes doigts, non ?_

 _-Si..._

 _-Tu veux essayes de t'entraîner pour tes portails aussi ? Apprendre à téléporter les gens sans qu'ils soient malades ?_

 _-C'est possible ?!_

 _-On va s'entraîner, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Avant, on va s'entraîner que avec toi, que toi tu puisses l'utiliser seule, d'accord ?_

 _-Oui ! »_

« Menteur...

-Oui, je sais, mais j'allais pas te laisser crever dans la nuit au milieu d'un parc, Yuu. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, observant les maisons à coté, les quelques personnes qui profitaient de la fraîcheur du soir bien installée. Elle était sur le dos de Bakugou, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, un bras par dessus l'autre épaule, l'autre pendant mollement.

« A qui tu disais menteur sinon ?

-Un médecin. Enfin, soit-disant.

-Hm hm. »

Elle passa ses bras sur les épaules du blond, plongeant son visage dans sa nuque.

« On en parlera à la maison, d'accord ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, Yuu. Tu le fais sûrement assez avec ton psy.

-Mon psy n'est pas un ami. »

Elle le sentit se redresser un peu et imagina bien son petit rictus victorieux. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma à clé, et monta à l'étage, jetant presque Atsu sur son lit. Elle grogna de douleur, sifflant entre ses dents, puis l'insulta lourdement.

« Calme-toi si tu veux manger ce soir.

-...Va te faire.

-Je préfères ça. »

Il sourit, victorieux, puis disparut. Il revint avec deux cartons de pizzas, provoquant un éclat de joie chez la fille.

« Kacchan je t'aime putain !

-Attends avant de dire ça, je t'ai pas tout montré. »

Elle sourit aussitôt en coin.

« J'espère que tu manges vite alors, je n'aime pas attendre. »

Ils mangèrent en se racontant des futilités sur les personnes de la classe, notamment sur l'anniversaire de Midoriya qui approchait à grands pas.

« Il m'a pas invité, grogna Bakugou.

-Moi non plus, le rassura-t-elle. Je pense il n'ose pas encore. De ce que j'ai compris, il n'a invité personne.

-Il me fatigue ! »

Il se renversa à plat dos le long du lit. Atsu rassembla les cartons de pizza et les serviettes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, contre le mur. Un moment passa, apaisant, mais trop long au goût d'Atsu qui s'assit sur le ventre de Bakugou.

« Tu veux me tuer ?

-Qui sait ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apporter ?

-Des pizzas ?

-Momo le fait à merveille. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'incita à venir vers lui. Elle hésita une seconde, puis le suivit. Il embrassa son front, puis mordilla son oreille en descendant ses mains le long de ses bras.

« Dis-moi si ça va pas.

-D'accord. »

Il inversa leur position, enlevant son T-shirt à la hâte, de même que celui d'Atsu en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Il tira le short de la jaune et embrassa le creux de sa cuisse, proche du tissu de sa culotte dont il embrassa ensuite la bordure supérieur. Il tira le tissu en même temps qu'il descendant ses baisés.

« K-Kacchan, je veux aussi te toucher, elle se lamenta.

-Pas maintenant. »

Il lécha un coup long, venant titiller rapidement au sommet. Atsu se crispa, retenant un gémissement.

« Oh, gronda Bakugou. Je veux t'entendre. »

Elle rougit, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Un soupir traversa la barrière de ses lèvres, puis un autre. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa en sentant un doigt entrer en elle, et elle eut vite fait de caser la bouche de ses mains. Le doigt ressorti d'un coup, elle grogna de frustration.

« Tu m'agaces. »

Elle se redressa en le sentant partir, la peur s'empara d'elle.

« Reste allongée. »

Elle ignora son « ordre » et l'observa fouiller ses tiroirs pour en sortir une cravate. Il attrapa vivement ses mains et en attacha les poignets à la tête de lit.

« Pourquoi m'empêcher de cacher ma voix plutôt que de me pousser à la laisser sortir, elle demanda avec un sourire presque sadique. »

Il ne dit rien, reprenant où il en était en remettant son doigt en elle et commençant à faire des allers-retours avec. Il embrassait la poitrine, la faisant soupirer de bien-être, mais s'arrêta en entrant un deuxième doigt. Elle se crispa avec une grimace sur le visage. Le sentant reculer, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Ne pense même pas t'arrêter là !

-Je te préfères comme ça, ricana-t-il. »

Il joua de sa langue sur son clitoris, tout en remuant ses doigts en elle. Elle ne retenait plus ses gémissements maintenant. Mais l'arrivée du troisième doigt eut le même effet que le deuxième, mais il n'arrêta pas sa bouche, et vite elle reprenait ses gémissements érotiques. Il finit de se déshabiller à son tour et enfila un préservatif puis la détacha. Il se positionna devant l'entrée et regarda Atsu.

« Bordel entre, tu veux une invitation ?!

-Non. »

Il la pénétra d'un coup, la faisant hurler de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir.

« Toujours ok ?

-Attends 5 secondes, tu m'as coupée le souffle rit-elle. »

Il se baissa, attrapant la tête de lit et se mit à mouvoir son bassin avec vigueur. Atsu ne retenait plus ses petits cris qui venait entre-couper ses gémissements, agrippant à Bakugou comme à un bouée en mer. Des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues, et les grognements de Bakugou et ses gémissements qu'il poussait à son oreille la faisait frémir. Dans un dernier coup de butoir, il jouit, poussant un presque cri aigu en s'affaissant au dessus d'elle. Il se retira et se remplaça avec deux de ses doigts, reprenant des allers-retours rapides et brutaux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre un dernier long cri qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. Il retira ses doigts, mit doucement fin au baisé et se redressa, l'observant un instant en enlevant la protection de son membre. Essoufflée, elle le regardant en retour et ricana.

« Va falloir apprendre la douceur...

-La prochaine fois je te prend en levrette, tu verras ma douceur.

-Non, prochaine fois, c'est avec _mes_ règles.

-Non merci, il s'exclama avant de rire doucement, fier de sa remarque.

-Oh t'es con, explosa-t-elle de rire. »

Elle se redressa et ramassa ses vêtements lancés dans toute la chambre. Elle trouva son sac dans un coin de celle-ci et en sorti des vêtements propres, rangeant les sales dans un sac plastique. Après une bonne douche chacun, ils se couchèrent. Le lendemain se fut série sur la vie héroïque d'All Might en pyjama et repos, les courbatures bloquaient Atsu de tout mouvement. Le sur-lendemain, elle rentra chez elle pour charger ses affaires dans le camion qui allait tout amener à U.A. Dans la voiture avec Yaoyorozu, un lourd silence planait.

« Et donc... ?

-Oui.

-Sérieux ?! Trop bien ! Raconte !

-J'ai...mal. Encore maintenant, j'ai le dos qui tapait contre le lit, ça m'a fait super mal.. Et puis avec mes courbatures à m'être entraînée comme une conne le soir... Bah j'ai pas bougé hier, du tout, ahahah

-Mais encore ?

-J'ai..bien aimé ?

-Mais encore... ?

-Bon ok plus vite on le refait mieux c'est ! Mais bordel la douceur il va falloir lui apprendre j'ai vraiment mal au cul ! Ça te va ?

-Oui !

-Et avec Todoroki ?

-Oh, on a rien fait, je pense on fera rien, c'est... à peine amical entre nous au final...

-Déçue ?

-Un peu. Mais bon, on se connaît que depuis 5 fois, même pas, alors c'est normal ! C'était débile ce défi, personne ne pourra le remplir.

-Et Mineta on en parle, rit-elle. Avec Shoji, personne n'y croit.

-Il essaye de se revaloriser, mais jamais il est bi !

-J'espère ça ne blessera pas Shoji, c'est un chic type du peu qu'on a parlé.

-J'espère aussi.

-Mesdames, nous sommes arrivées.

-Merci Kristina.

-Merci. »

Descendues de la voiture, elles se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Denki, Kyoka et Mina.

« Salut Kyoka ! Alors ce voyage en France ?

-Super ! J'ai rencontré un jeune héros qui fait déjà ses preuves déjà au lycée, ils pensent c'est l'avenir de la nation ! Il est...

-Mignon ?

-Canon ?

-Sexy ?

-Fort ?

-Musclé ?

-Intelligent ?

-Tout ! Sauf intelligent, enfin il manque de logique et d'enchainement, mais sinon il est parfait ! Et... Il m'a offert ça. »

Elle montra un collier en forme de note de musique avec une pierre d'Onyx incrustée à l'intérieur.

« C'est son nom, Onyx, je trouve ça-

-Ringard.

-Mignon ! C'est mignon !

-Prétentieux !

-Oh bon sang Yuu tu comprends rien à l'amour ou quoi, s'exclama Yaoyorozu en riant.

-Hm...Non ? C'est pas comme si j'avais pu expérimenter ahahah !

-A ce point ? Tu étais tant brimée ?

-Non ! J'avais une vie sociale normale, mais je moi je ne me permettais pas d'écart. Et avoir un petit copain en faisait partie.

-Ma pauvre ! Heureusement que tu es avec nous maintenant !

-Merci Momo. Et sinon ce Onyx ?

-Oh et ben on a parlé. Beaucoup d'oral oui, hm.

-Ooooh, je vois. C'était intéressant ce qu'il disait ?

-Très, oui. Il a un très bon parlé en plus, c'est agréable.

-J'en doute pas. Et toi Denki ?

-Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que jouer !

-Et il en est fier...

« Bon, les jeunes. Il serait temps de se concentrer cinq minutes, d'accord ? J'ai quelques choses à vous dire. »

Aizawa venait d'arriver, les cernes plus grandes que d'habitude, une compote en bouche.

« Et ça va pas vous ravir. »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Pas personnellement convaincue par ce chapitre, mais il faut faire avancer cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner des remarques et conseils et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et je vous dit à la prochaine fois !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand, d'ailleurs, j'espère pouvoir poster plus facilement ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir écrire quand même... XD**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
